If you Follow Your Heart Anything is Possible
by AmazingWriteronWings
Summary: After saving the sun Ashley and her family are on vacation in Paris where she meets Thumbelina and shrink herself to make her not feel the only size. They become friends as she helped Thumbelina keeps her spirit up and win her prince love but now its up to her to bring her home leading her on adventure and old enemy is back for his revenge and want her power.
1. Chapter 1 Strolling through Country Side

_**Chapter 1 Strolling through Country Side**_

I sighed as I stroll my rental bike that has a basket through the country side admiring the site and feeling the cool wind on my face wearing my brown hat as I sighed more smiling a little. My parents took all of us a summer vacation to Paris after my graduation and my parents let me go on a bike ride through the country side as long as I have my cell phone and be back at dinner. Then Jacques flew and landed on my head as he sighed deeply glancing around.

"Ah Paris, the most romantic country that people couldn't ignore." He laid his body on my head. "This is exactly what my mother told me when she grew up here."

"Oh really?" I asked peddling my bike. "Tell me again why you want to come with me and hid you from my family?" I asked as he looked down to my eye level.

"Why to see my uncle Jacica." He replied while I looked at him puzzled.

"Chica?" I asked while Jacques laughed.

"No no Jacica. Jac I ca." He pronounces with his wing fingers making syllables. "He's not really my uncle but he's a good friend of my mom and once a year we visit him when we need to see my mom side of the family." He flew up and by me while flapping.

"You're going to love him. He's a great bird and loves romance about everything; music, books, poetry."

"Wow. He is the bird with great passion isn't he?" I asked as Jacques smiled his beak nodded.

"Yep and he even say that to himself too. He's always what you people say cherished about everything." He spoke trying to find the right word. I laughed as I peddle more.

"He sounds like a really great bird. I hope I can meet him while we're on my family's vacation." I stop to rest as Jacques landed on my shoulder.

"Oh yes he is a great bird. He even sometimes tells me fairy tale stories beside my mom and sometimes he teaches me some love music which it leads me to play my guitar." He strums his guitar as I smiled.

"Do you know where he lives?" I asked curious as he flew out of my shoulder.

"He lives in Notre Dame one of towers where he keeps lots of books of romance and poetry scrolls." He replied as I begin paddle my bike more heading on dirt road. While we I stroll more a song came to my head as I hum softly thinking about the movie that I love.

_Let me be your wings. Let me be your only love. Let me take you far beyond the stars._ I sighed softly thinking that song was so beautiful and romantic.

"What are you singing Ash?" I snapped out of my daydream as Jacques was resting on my head.

"Oh a song I know. It's from my childhood movie that I love." I replied.

"Then keep singing girl! I love hearing your voice when you sing." He encourages me but I shook my head looking around nervously.

"Eh no Jacques, I don't really sing that much." I spoke feeling embarrassed as Jacques sighed and flew front of my face.

"Come now Ash. Sing your heart out and there no one around if that you're nervous about." He giving me the pleading eyes while he's flapping as I heavy sighed looking around making sure we're really alone. I took a deep breath and sang more.

_Let me be your wings. Let me lift you high above. Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours. _I sang as Jacques sat on my head and begin strumming his guitar while humming softly. Then I saw some different colors of butterflies flying out of the garden as it passes us while we stroll more. _Anything that you desire, anything at all. Every day I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall. _I heavy sighed beginning to remember my last adventure with Shade and the rest reaching hibernaculum and saving the sun going south. _Let me be your wings. Leave behind the world you know. For another world of wondrous things. _ We stroll more on the country road hearing birds singing while Jacques whistle in response. _We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's ring. _I stop peddling by the tree as I heavy sighed beginning missing them. _Fly with me and I'll will be your wings. _I finish singing softly as I thought about Goth. He was really my amazing friend and I felt something more when I'm with him not caring about what's right or wrong after he shows me his world and been kind to me as I broke his curse from my love and caring. I shook my head realizing I can't love him like that. He's bat and I'm a human and I should've know that sooner but I can still love him as a friend like I do with Shade. I heavy sighed let my arm rest on the bike handle feeling my heart heavy missing him.

"You miss your friends don't you?" Jacques asked seeing his soft expression.

"Mhmm." I nodded while heavy sighed. "When we get back I hope I can manage to go back south to see Goth and the others and see how they are doing." I looked out as I looked at my amulet. "I promised Goth I will come back to him no matter what it takes." Jacques nuzzle my cheek as he smiled his beak.

"Don't worry you will return to south and see him like you promise but right now you enjoy your vacation. You're in Paris! Enjoy when you can." I couldn't help but smile as I turned making him fly up.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I wonder what they're doing right now." Jacques shrug his shoulder.

"I don't know but I know one thing Pippi is keeping Sam Company."

"How so?" I asked as Jacques smiled.

"Chatting with him making him go crazy and annoyed." Jacques and I had a good laugh for a while and then a small shadow flew over our head as we saw a bird flying passing us whistling the tune that I'm little familiar with. Jacques beamed and quickly pull my hair.

"Ashley that's him! That's my uncle!"

"Ow! Ow! What?!" I exclaimed not understanding but he flew ahead.

"Come on Ashley we gotta catch him!" He zooms ahead as I begin peddling my bike fast trying to catch him up.

"Uncle Jacica wait! Wait!" He called flying fast as I peddle more feeing my legs getting cramps.

"Come on we're losing him!" He flying fast as I panted.

"Will you slow down!?" I shouted. "I'm getting cramps here!" He didn't listen as he continues flying ahead as I tried to catch up with him. Then suddenly I saw a shadow passing me as I gasp and turned seeing something dark moving under the tree. I looked at it puzzled not knowing where I'm going but then i looked ahead seeing the trash can front of me. Before I can slam my brakes I crashed into them as I yelp in pain having all garbage flings everywhere while my bike crashed on the ground with its wheel turning as I landed in the mud getting my clothes all dirty.

"Ow." I mumbled rubbing my head as I turned and saw the shadow gone. I glance at it more puzzled and looked around in the sky.

"Jacques?" I called. "Jacques where are you?" I looked around while I still rub my head.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" A motherly voice asked as I turned still rubbing my head.

"Yeah I think so." I turned and saw a middle aged woman looking like a pheasant with golden heart necklace as I gasp softly realizing who it is cannot believe it. She rushed over and helped me up as I fumble a little.

"You need to look where you're going sweetie. Oh that quite a bumpy you got there." She chuckle a little as I looked above my forehead trying to find that spot.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"Oh there in town and they know I'm riding my bike along the country side." I replied as I touched my head.

"Ow." I muttered as she sighed.

"Come on in. I'll get you some ice for that bump and I'll make you some nice cold lemonade." We both walked in her cottage as I smiled of her generosity.

"Thank you misses…" I tried to figure out her name. She chuckle"

"Oh you can call me Miss Grace." She introduce as I nodded still smiling.

"My name is Ashley." I greeted as we went inside her cottage. Her cottage looks so cozy and nice as I saw some old fashioned that people use in those days that got me confused and scared a little seeing more old fashioned stuff.

"Um Miss Grace. What year is it?" I asked seeing her getting the ice pack.

"2012." She replied as I sighed in relief. "I like to use old fashioned ways as my husband does. We don't use much of electricity." She came over with the ice pack as she places it on my head while I sat down on the chair.

"That's pretty cool." I respond having ice pack on my head. "Where's your husband?" I asked and then I saw her sighed sadly looking at her heart.

"Oh sorry I asked. I was just wondering." I spoke trying to take it back as she sighed.

"No no honey its alright. My husband died a few years ago as I have live in this cottage for all my life." I nodded a little feeling sorry for her.

"Do you live here alone?" I asked. She shook her head smiling.

"Oh no. I have my own child living her with me. You will soon meet her. She's very lovely." She looks at my clothes and tsk a little.

"I better find you some clean clothes and wash your original clothes after I fix you up some lemonade and cheese crackers." She left me alone as I breathed couldn't believe it but I'm not sure if it is as I looked around more still have ice pack on my head admiring some antiques. I looked outside having thoughts on Jacques where about. I heavy sighed hoping I can get home but I need to check my bike to see if it still good to peddle back or else how can I get back? I can run all the way back to the city. That will take all night getting to the lost city. I begin to have thoughts on the shadow I saw and beginning to have bad feeling about it clinching on my amulet. I then felt someone sniff my ankle cause me to gasp and saw a dog that has all grey fur with big brown dot on his back and has big round nose with two moustaches coming out each end and has four white paws and a white tail. He sniffs and growled a little cause me to gasp seeing him not liking any strangers but I smiled.

"Hey fella, I'm a friend really." I put my hand out to him as it's my way to greet dogs as he sniffs it. Then he barked and let me pet his head and licks it. I giggled and then he sat down while I petted him more seeing his tail hit the ground happily panting.

"I told you I'm a friend." I reason as he barked in response. _I didn't know she has a dog and this dog looks so familiar as her._ I thought while I still petted him.

"Hello." I gasp looked around hearing a small voice reminded me of Jodi Benson while I looked more as the dog smiled knowing who the owner is.

"Hello?" I asked unsure thinking I heard some things or else I hit my head hard.

"Down here." The voice called as I looked down and then my eyes were huge seeing a tiny girl with a long light blue skirt with green corset and a white shirt and has long strawberry red hair tied in a ponytail with flowers on her head. I immediately realized who she was as she waved smiling.

"Hi." She greeted as I still look at her feeing stunned having my mouth opened not saying anything.

"No way." That all I could say couldn't believe it.

_**Author Note: Hello everyone! Yes this is the story that is after Silverwing which this is going to be my Thrid series for my heroine as she meets the tiny girl which is Thumbelina! Tell me what all of you think of this so far and I'm very excited to put this. I added Jacques in my story since the last story he said was his mother grew up in Paris and wants to meet his uncle and also this scene took place in 2012 for my story to be good. I don't own any Thumbelina characters except OC aka me and Jacques belongs to me and also the mother in Thumbelina i made her name up. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Thumbelina

_**Chapter 2 Thumbelina**_

I just stared at her with my mouth hang opened a little not seeing this, I'm in Thumbelina movie! Inside I'm squealing like crazy because she's one of my favorite singing voices that belongs to Jodi Benson which she the voice of Ariel the little mermaid. She glances at me considered seeing me still stunned and little worried the same.

"Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." She spoke seeing her look like she wasn't supposed to do that. I quickly shook my head as smiled still squealing inside.

"No no. I'm fine really. It's just I'm that astonished seeing a person that small or tiny." I replied while she looked puzzled.

"What's astonished?" She asked as I laughed putting my ice pack down.

"It means I'm shocked and amazed at the same time and this is example of seeing you tiny, you get what I'm saying?" I asked making sure she understand. She understood a little and smiled.

"I just want to welcome to our home and you look like a nice person." She curtsy herself as I smiled.

"Why thank you and your home is very lovely and my name is Ashley." I introduce.

"I'm Thumbelina." She curtsy herself once more.

"Thumbelina, that's a nice name but that's kind of a long name. Mind if call you Lina for short name?" I asked.

Then Miss Grace came back with my cold lemonade and cheese crackers.

"Ah I see you had met Hero and my daughter." I know that she her daughter but I pretended I didn't know looking surprised.

"She's your daughter?" I asked as she nodded.

"What's wrong with my name?" Thumbelina asked looking more puzzled as I shook my head.

"Oh nothing is really wrong with your name. Is that I usually call my friends their short names so it's easy for me to remember and call your name but I don't like what I call you, I'm fine with it." I wave my hand out a little. "Its really nothing wrong with your name." Miss Grace laughed softly and places my lemonade with cheese and crackers on the table.

"Ashley I went out to check your bike and it has a little damage on your wheels. I had a friend that fixes this kind of bike so tomorrow I will visit him and see if he can fix it for you." I nodded as I drink my lemonade.

"Do you have a phone by any chance that I can call my parents?" I asked as my cell phone doesn't work out here.

"I'm afraid I don't have it." She shook her head as I heavy sighed knowing my parents will be worried sick about me of how long I have been gone.

"That's fine and they know I can handle things on my own. I'm a tough girl once a while." I chuckle a little eating my cheese cracker as Miss Grace smiled.

"Well then I have your new clothes ready in the bathroom and when you done changing, we'll be outside doing chores."

"Can I help? I'm good at doing chores and I love animals." She nodded.

"Yes if you want to but first you need to get out of those muddy clothing so I can wash them for you." I nodded finishing drinking my lemonade. Miss Grace holds her hand out for Thumbelina to get on.

"I don't really mind if you call me Lina. I was just confused. It's new to me." I shrug my shoulder smiling.

"It's fine. It's good to discover new things in life. It's make things more exciting." Thumbelina giggled as her and Miss Grace went out as I sighed. I looked at my last cheese crackers and saw Hero giving me begging look wanting my food. I smiled and tossed my cheese cracker to him and he caught it in his mouth and swallows it. He barked and wags his tail making me giggle.

"You welcome but don't tell Miss Grace." He barked panting as I patted his head. I got up and went to the bathroom where she has my clothes all ready for me to change into. When I got there I saw a peasant yellow dress with white shelves hanging that reminds me of Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast but its yellow not blue with a white apron. I stripped my muddy clothes off and put on the yellow dress that fits perfectly on me. I got out my cellphone and put it in my apron in case if I find a place that has electricity. I also got out a ponytail holder as I tied my hair up into a ponytail with some bangs out on my right. I fix my dress a little and put on some light brown flat shoes and my amulet necklace on. As I finished dressing I went out with my muddy clothes and put them in the dirty basket while Hero was by the door waiting for me. I looked at myself in the mirror and twirl a little smiling thinking I Iook cute in this outfit.

"How do I look, good?" I asked as Hero barked nodded wagging his tail. I laughed and pet his head.

"Come on let's go help Miss Grace with chores she needs to help on." I opened the door as he barked in response and walked out while I followed. I found Miss Grace at the well with other farm animals surrounding her as I remember from the movie and saw their head moving side to side as I know they're going to sing the song as I walked down the steps.

"I'm here Miss Grace." I rushed over to her making the chickens move a little clucking. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She smiled as she pull the bucket out of the well with full water.

'Well for a start you can fill the water for the farm animals." She replied handed me the water bucket. She pointed me where the water is at as I walked over to it as she went the other way to do more chores. I realized the animal water is little less by the time I got there and saw Hero sleeping.

"Hi Ashley." I turned and saw Thumbelina sitting on the edge of the drinking water daggling her legs in the water.

"Hey Lina." I smiled dumping the water inside the drinking water.

"You look nice in that dress." She committed.

"Why thank you, you mom did pretty good picking this." I smiled

"Where are you from?" She asked curious as I finished dumping water as all the farm animals came over for a drink.

"I'm from America. My family and I are taking a vacation here and Jacques came along." I replied.

"What's America?" I asked as I chuckled and explain to her what the America is like. She looks interested as I tell her.

"That must be a wonderful place to live in." She sighed as I laugh a little.

"Well yeah you can say that." I went over to the well to fill the water bucket. I then heard the animals begin singing as I smiled a little thinking the song is cute as I begin humming along.

_Who's a girl with no bigger than a bumblebee? _I heard the goose sang having a red cloak and a funny looking hat as she's quack making Thumbelina stumble a little. I walked over with the water bucket and dump the water inside the drinking water still humming the tune. _Who's the angel with a funny name? _The goat having a blue hat having moustaches on each end and a goatee beard wearing a purple bells beech making Thumbelina _losing_ her balance and fall in the water. _Oh we don't know where she's from or how she came to be. _The bull mooed and he uses his ring nose to help her out of the water. I went over and put my hand out for her to get on while I petted the bull. _But happy was a day she came. _All of them sang as I gently place her on the edge of the drinking water. _Thumbelina. _The chickens clucked as Thumbelina begin dancing. _She's a funny little squirt. _The goat sang moving his head a little. _Thumbelina. _The chickens clucked. _Tiny angel in a skirt. _ The bull mooed blowing his breath making her fall. _Thumbelina, first she's mending, then baking. Pretending, she's making things up. Thumbelina. _ The three chickens sang as we saw her dance a little almost tripping. I laughed and place my hand for her to get on.

"Come on you can help me what your mother wants me to do." I walked with her in my hand as the three chickens followed us. Miss Grace had given me the job of sweeping the steps while she feeds the animals. Hero came over and lay down on the steps and the three chickens came up by us as I gently put her on the ground. I quickly bend down and pluck the one of the feather out making the chicken squawk in pain. The chicken glares as me as I smiled innocent.

"Sorry." I apologized and handed it to Thumbelina. We both sweep the steps and hum happily the tune making the time go fast. I twirl a little as Thumbelina did the same having fun as she begins singing. _Who believe the wonder of the world I see? _ She didn't know the hole behind her while she backing up and fall inside the hole. I gasp dropping the broom and looked down the hole as Hero woke up. _Each little minute brings a surprise. _I sighed in relief seeing her alright seeing her landed in the nest with three eggs that almost huge to her. _There's only one peculiar thing that bothers me, Seems that I'm the only one my size. _She sang as the eggs hatched reveling the three chick wearing a hat with one sailor hat, the blue hat and a red hat as I sighed seeing them looking little bigger than her. She walked out of the hole of the steps as Miss Grace came back wiping her hand on her apron with a basket on the other hand.

"Now Ashley I want you to fetch some eggs at the henhouse that aren't hatched for me while Thumbelina and I feed the chickens." I nodded took the basket and went to the henhouse to grab some eggs. _"Thumbelina. Think of all you'll save on meal. _The goat sang as I pick four or five dozen eggs. _Thumbelina. Maybe you'll had high heels. _The hen sang as I got out of the henhouse and saw Thumbelina went in the crowd of chickens to get some chicken food for the chick. _Thumbelina, if you stay here forever you know that we never be glum. By glum._ All the animals sang as the goat sang the last two words.

"Alright, I got four or five eggs from the henhouse." Miss Grace smiled as she finished feeding the chickens.

"Good. Now why don't you two help me make a cherry pie by picking some cherry from the tree." Thumbelina and I nodded as Thumbelina and I went over to the cherry tree to pluck some as Miss Grace took the eggs. I helped Thumbelina pick some cherries by lifting her with my one hand. She hand me the cherry with my other hand to put it in the basket. We did it for about a couple minutes until the basket was full of cherries. I put her on my shoulder as we walked back to the cottage and I caught a glimpse of her looking blue a little.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. She turned and smiled while she ruff her hair a little.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." She replied.

"About what?" I asked but she didn't say a word as I heavy sighed knowing what she's thinking. We went inside the cottage and saw Miss Grace already made the pie crust. I put Thumbelina on the counter as we helped her more making her cherry pie. I washed the cherries in the sink and helped Miss Grace cut some cherries while Thumbelina put the cherries in the pie crust while the three chickens outside came up to the window.

"These animals are sure cheerful today." I laughed a little while Miss Grace smiled chopping some cherries.

"Their always happy when Thumbelina comes out of the cottage love to hear her voice." She replied making Thumbelina blushed.

"Mother." She hissed sounding embarrassed. I laughed as we finished putting the cherries in the pie crust. Thumbelina tries to put the last cherry to the cherry crust but I saw her slipped in the pie and before I could speak Miss Grace put the cover on. _Thumbelina, she is always in the thick. _The chickens sang as Miss Grace picks the pie up. _Thumbelina. _ Thumbelina manages to get out of the crust with a half pie on her head as Miss Grace gasps a little. _I_ _get out in the nick. _Thumbelina sang getting the pie off of her as I chuckle. Miss Grace shook her head smiling as she put the pie in the oven to cook. While we're waiting to cook we went out to pick some plums from the trees as the animals from the drinking water came by. _Thumbelina, fortune sometimes has tricked us but sometimes it picked up. _The animals sang as Thumbelina tries to help us grabbing the plums but they were twice big as her. _Oh a plum so big (A plum) and a fig's so big. And they called a twig but the twig's so big. _Thumbelina sang as she tries to grab a plum with a twig as the goose helped her by pulling it to her. She manages to grab it and the plum falls with its twig in the basket. She tries to get the twig off but the goose grab the twig as Thumbelina grab the twig and holding it on as the goose gently put the twig with her on the ground. _It's a great big world! _All the animals sang including Miss Grace surprisingly as I smiled watching Thumbelina running towards Miss Grace after she dragged the twig away as all the animals watch her. _Thumbelina, Thumbelina, Thumbelina. _The animals finish singing as she got on her hand and hug her thumb.

"That's me!" Thumbelina giggled while holding on her thumb smiling. I laughed as all the animals depart to their usual thing as I looked around.

"I think we're all done with the chores." I spoke looking around.

"Yes we're all done with chores thank you for your help." I smiled.

"No problem it was fun and speaking of which who's hungry? All the chores working had made me hungry." I felt my stomach growled a little as I place my hand on my stomach. Miss Grace chuckled.

"I guess we could check the pie and I'll make some dinner for all of our work." She replied. "Come on everyone lets head in." All of us walked towards the cottage as Hero followed us as Miss Grace and Thumbelina went in. I was about to go in but then I heard him growled softly as I turned seeing him pointed his nose at the tree barking at it.

"Hero? What is it boy?" I asked walking by him get a closer look. I looked up more and then Hero wimped and run inside with his tail tugged. I begin to have bad feeling over again as I glance up at the tree once more and suddenly a shadow I saw zoom pass me cause me to scream in startled falling on the ground seeing the shadow about to charge at me and I begin getting up fast and took off but the shadow hissed as it touched the sunlight and then I saw a familiar orange red eyes flaring cause me to gasp in fright as it back in the tree trying to avoid the sun. Then the shadow gives me a cruel smile that I'm so familiar with making my heart froze with terror.

"I'm back Senorita." It hissed with venomously and cold causes my body to shiver and then it flew away disappeared as I breathed having one word in my mind that I didn't want to believe as I still stare at the tree clinging on my amulet.

"Set?" I heard myself say feeling my heart pounding with fear.

_**Author Note: How was that one so far? i hope you like where this is going. This is just a chapter where my heroine helps Miss Grace and Thumbelina with chores and they had fun with animals singing. Gasp! That shadow my character saw, it can't be?! Is Set really back ?! What's going to happen?! Find out in the next chapter! I don't own any Thumbelina characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please**_


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise

_**Chapter 3 Surprise**_

I rushed back inside feeing my heart pounding hard and slam the door breathing heavily having my eyes huge. _Set? Here? No! He can't be here! Not here! _I thought feeing frighten not just me but Thumbelina and Miss Grace in danger. I turned and saw Miss Grace cooking something in the pot as I saw Thumbelina dancing a little on the table waiting for our dinner. I heavy sighed and walked over and sat down having thoughts on him feeling so confused but I need to keep it cool not have them to feel worried as I smell something good in the kitchen. I'm going to leave tomorrow first thing in the morning to have Set followed me and not have them get harmed.

"Hey Miss Grace, what are you making in there?" I asked while I sit on the table.

"My special stew my grandmother made." She replied stirring as my stomach begin to rumble of the delicious smell coming in the kitchen as I heavy sighed still can't get Set off having billions of questions running through my mind as I ruffed my hair.

"Ashley?" I snapped out my thoughts and looked down at Thumbelina stop dancing looking worried. "Are you okay?" She asked as I smiled hiding my frighten.

"Yeah why do you ask?" I asked as she tips her head having her hands together.

"You look quiet and sad all of sudden. Did something happen?" I smiled while shook my head.

"No Lina, everything is okay. I'm just tired from the chores and hungry. That stew smells so good. I cannot wait to taste them in my stomach." Thumbelina giggled.

"Mother always makes the stew amazing all the time. I never know what her secret ingredient of making her stew good." I shrug my shoulder smiling.

"Maybe her secret ingredient is nothing." Thumbelina looks at me confusing as I laugh a little. "Never mind. It's just a joke. I really don't know what her secret ingredient is but I cannot wait to try some." On a cure Miss Grace got out a bowl for us as she has a tiny bow made out of leaf for Thumbelina. She gives each of us a stew after she given us the bowl as my stomach begin to growl more feeling my mouth watery of the delicious smell as I inhale it. She given a dog food for Hero as he ate his food under us where we're eating. I silently pray to God to bless this food and have my family not to worry about me and tell them I'm safe and help me figure out my problems. As we all ate our stew which I find this stew very good thinking Thumbelina is right of Miss Grace's stew. I still can't get the shadow eyes off my mind that reminds me of Set. It really can't be him, I suck him and the rest demon in the underworld for good using my amulet but how did he get out? I finished my dinner as the rest did. I sighed patted my stomach and smiled.

"That stew was so good. Thank you." Miss Grace chuckled while smiling as she picks the bowl up for us. I decided to help her wash dishes for thanking her for letting me stay and making her stew for me as I did the drying. After Grace and I finished washing the dishes Thumbelina ask Miss Grace to tell us a story as she does every night before going to bed. I sat on the stool as Hero lay down on his bed beside me while Thumbelina got on Miss Grace nose as she put the glasses on and grab the book from the book shelves. Hero yawned stretch his legs out as Miss Grace sit on the rocking chair and opened the book flipping though pages.

"Now, here is the story of a noble dog who saved the king from the wicked wizard." She begins as Hero got up with his four legs smiling while panting and barked.  
"I guess that's your favorite story huh boy?" He barked in replied as I rub his head.

"Once upon a time…"

"Oh Mother please." Thumbelina interrupted making Hero look disappointed having his tail down.

"Are there any story about little people?" She asked as Hero lay down on his bed and heard him sighed. I smiled a little and pet his head.

"Sorry buddy, maybe tomorrow you will get a chance of her reading that story." I spoke cheering him up as he yawned and fell asleep.

"Well, as a matter of fact, there are Thumbelina. Look." Miss Grace low her head making Thumbelina fall off as she yell but she got her and place her on the book. She gasps as she rushed to the edge of the book.

"They are little, like me. Ashley come over here! Look!" I laughed of her excitement and came over to see as she pointed at the picture of a fairy on the front mushroom house.  
"Yes there are tiny like you." I response as I remember being tiny as I cling on my amulet.

"But what are those?" Thumbelina asked pointed at the wings.

"They're wings Thumbelina." Miss Grace replied. "These are fairies, and fairies have wings so they can fly." She explained as Thumbelina dances a little.

"Mother, have you ever seen a fairy?" She asked stop dancing.

"Well, I thought I did once." Miss Grace replied.

"Really?" Thumbelina spoke excitedly as Miss Grace nodded laughing and turned to me.

"Have you too?" I sighed and shrug my shoulder.

"Honestly, I have never seen them before but it will be amazing to see them." I answered as Miss Grace laughed.

"And here is the fairy prince, and princess having their wedding." She places her glass on the book making the fairy couple look bigger.

"And they live happily ever after." Thumbelina spoke while we chuckle a little.

"Well usually dear." Miss Grace replied.

"Hmm, I suppose it works best…" Thumbelina lean her head down under glasses seeing her gone big. "If two people are about the same size." She spoke while Miss Grace nodded.

"Yes, of course."

"Yes." Thumbelina heavy sighed getting out of her glasses. Miss Grace heavy sighed seeing her look sad as I am having soft expression.

"Well that's not fair. I must be the only person in the whole world." She sighed and sat down wrapping her arms around her legs. "I wish I were big."

"Oh no Thumbelina. No. Don't ever wish to be anything but what you are." Miss Grace spoke softly as she use her finger to grab her tiny hand.

"Yeah, and you should be happy who you are no matter what." I added then Hero barked and panted nodded as if he agrees our ideas. Thumbelina heavy sighed not feeling any better as I cling on my amulet and looked down. I breathed realized I can still use the power and shrink myself as I did before having an idea to make her feel better.

"Alright bedtime everyone, it's been a long day." Miss Grace announced as she gently pick Thumbelina up. "I'll find you a place to sleep when I put Thumbelina to bed." I nodded and waited for Miss Grace as I looked out the window breathed. If Set is really here he's watching me by now. Hero went over by me and growled softly looking at the window. I bend down and pet his head as he panted.

"You see him don't you Hero?" I asked as he barked nodded. "Don't worry he'll be gone tomorrow when I leave bright and early." Hero wined not wanting me to go as I heavy sighed. Then Miss Grace came back and escort me to a spare room for me to sleep in while Hero went the other way.

"If you need anything let Hero help you find something you need." Miss Grace spoke as I nodded.

"Thank you and Miss Grace, you can keep the bike, it's a rental. I'm going to walk tomorrow morning." Her eyes lit up.

"Ashley, it's a long way back to the city while walking and Thumbelina will be miserable if you leave tomorrow morning." I shook my head smiling.

"That's okay and I'll say good bye to Lina before I leave. I just want to get back to my family not have them worry about me and beside I'll find a cab if I'm lucky." Miss Grace heavy sighed nodded closing the door a little.

"I'll make some lunch for you on your way back tomorrow. You have a good sleep and thank you for your help." I smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome and good night." She closes the door as I heavy sighed sitting on the bed. I really need to leave tomorrow so Set won't bother them as he wants his revenge on me after I prevent him to release his master from the underworld. I looked at my amulet as I heavy sighed getting an idea of spending time with Thumbelina for last time this night and tell her I need to leave. I took a deep breath thinking one power I want to have feeling my amulet beginning to glow. I felt myself beginning to shrink as I breathed not wanting to open my eyes. When my amulet faded I opened my eyes seeing my world huge as before that I couldn't help but smile.

"I sure miss being tiny once a while." I said to myself as I got off the huge bed and rushed to the door. I opened the door quietly not want to wake Miss Grace up and then I heard Thumbelina singing in the distance of soon. I sighed softly smiling a little thinking her voice is very beautiful as Jodi Benson did an amazing job with her voice. I walked quietly out of my room as I was at the bottom of the table where Thumbelina and Hero are hearing her finish singing.

"Psst! Psst!" I hissed seeing Hero looked around puzzled. "Psst Hero!" I hissed more and then Hero looked down seeing his eyes huge. He got off where he was laying and sniff with his big nose that I almost tumble a little.

"Hero it's me. Ashley. I shrunk myself and then he panted happily and licks his huge tongue on my back.

"Okay okay Hero stop it." I giggled. "Now can you please help me up." He nodded as I got on his round nose as he took me up to where Thumbelina is as I saw her peek in puzzled and curious.

"Ashley?" She asked as Hero lifted me up to her level. She was shocked seeing me tiny as I got off his nose. I smiled as she was stunned and looked at the fairy and at me.

"You you became tiny!" She exclaimed as I smiled more.

"Surprise!" I wave my arm out. "I shrink myself with my amulet so you won't feel the only size in the whole world." Without a warning Thumbelina crash into me giving me a huge hug as I gasp.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She screamed joyfully almost jump while hugging me as I chuckle a little.

"You're very welcome but you cannot tell Miss Grace about this." She lets go of me looking puzzled.

"But why?" She asked as I heavy sighed.

"No one needs to know about this, I don't want to put everyone in danger protecting me and getting my amulet. Promise you won't tell anyone." I spoke as she smiles a little.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." She declared as we did pinky swear. I sighed and look at the fairy book while Thumbelina twirl around.

"Do you think the fairies exist?" She asked as I study the book more.

"I don't know if there are or not." I replied as she heavy sighed.

"I hope they are such things so we won't be the only size in the whole world. I hope it's a fairy prince." I laughed a little as she twirl dancing being singing a little and I begin dancing along with her having fun. Then I caught a glimpse of little light glowing behind the book as I smiled knowing where this is going but pretend I didn't see while I dance.

"Really?" I asked as she nodded stop dancing.

"I hope I can meet the fairy prince soon and we'll live happily ever after as they couples does." She sighed softly. "What about you? Do you dream of a fairy prince?" I laughed.

"Well not exactly. I'm mostly looking for a guy having a wonderful heart, good sense of humor and treat me well no matter if he's a prince or not." I replied and then I have a thought about Goth remember him saying he loves me so much and turn himself into a human for short time for me.

"Well I hope you find your prince soon. You look beautiful and caring to have a guy fall for you." She dances around and hums happily as I sighed.

"Yeah I hope so too." I replied looking at my amulet feeling my heart heavy missing him and my friends.

"May I cut in ladies?" We both heard the voice suddenly as we turned sharply finding a royal fairy with his sword out ripping the window book.

_**Author Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. Its nice for Ashley to shink herself for her not wanting her to feel the only size in the whole world. I wonder who the fairy is but you fans probaly know who. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Thumbelina characters except OC's Enjoy and please review but no flames. Ps, i did a poll of thinking about remaking the silverwing twilight night as i need some vote if i should do it or not. **_


	4. Chapter 4 Cornelius

_**Chapter 4 Cornelius **_

Thumbelina gasp in startled and ran away as I looked at him amazed seeing a real fairy. I looked at where she run off too as I sighed shook my head and ran after her. I saw her going in the teapot as the fairy tried to tell us not to leave. I knew it was Prince Cornelius in his royal outfit that I cannot describe with short red hair and tan skin with green eyes as he flew down with his wing glittering while I went over to the teapot.

"No wait! Wait! Come back." I climb over the teapot as Cornelius looks at me funny.

"Why did she run off? I apologized. I didn't mean to frighten her." I shook my head sighing.

"That is really a nice way to greet a lady with your sword out." I pointed at his sword as he looked. He tsk and put his sword away.

"There see no more swords." I nodded.

"It's okay Lina, you can come ou…" I yelp as she yanked me down in the teapot.

"Lina! It's okay; he's not going to hurt us." She shook her head seeing her afraid and shy.

"Now can both of you come out?" We looked up and saw him looking down at us as she stood up smiling as I got good look of him. I smiled a little seeing Thumbelina smiled shyly at him.

"He's cute." I whisper smirking seeing her blush a little and climb out of the snout. I follow her climbing out of the teapot. Cornelius is at first puzzled of where we we're but then realized we're at the book as he flew a little on the snout hole. I caught a glimpse of her staring at his wings in stunned making Cornelius puzzle.

"Wait a minute. What are you staring at?" Thumbelina turned her head away shyly as I walked by her.

"Well, say something, will you?" He jumps off the snout hole and landed in front of us.

"Give her time. She's shy around people." I heard her mumbling softly while clinging on my arm.

"Ashley, he's a he's... You're…" She looked at the couple picture and at him. Your one of them." She manages to speak letting go my arm.

"I beg your pardon?" He questions as Thumbelina giggled.

"I thought we're the only on this size in the whole world." I laughed and glance at Cornelius.

"She never goes out much." I explain as he nodded smiling a little. Then we heard Hero bark a little and then we saw him waking up snarling at Cornelius having his moustaches perk up. _Oh boy. _ I rushed over and low my hands down afraid he will wake up Miss Grace.

"Down boy. Down. Shh. He's a friend, go back to sleep." I hissed but he growled more getting up ready to attack. Cornelius got his sword out getting ready to defend but Thumbelina rushed in front of him.

"Hero hero no no no he's a friend look. Uh hello my name is Thumbelina, how do you do sir?" She curtsies herself. "Uh thank you for coming sir." I follow her instruction as I curtsy myself.

"And my name is Ashley and it's an honor to meet you sir." Cornelius finally gets the picture of our acting as he puts his sword away.

"Uh, oh oh no trouble at all. The pleasure is mine ladies." He bowed as Hero laid his head down smiling as he close his eyes and fell asleep as he snorted and snores quietly while we bowed more. I sighed in relief as we lean up from bowing.

"Whew! That was super close, good save Lina." I smiled as she smiles a little.

"Um sorry about that." She apologized but Cornelius looks at her breathed.

"Thumbelina, it's a lovely name." He spun a little as Thumbelina blush a little.

"Thank you." She spoke softly as Cornelius ruff his shirt a little.

"I'm Cornelius." He manages to introduce himself.

"Cornelius?" Thumbelina giggled and spun a little. "Well that's a funny name, oh I I mean it's perfect." She corrected herself not wanting to hurt him.

"It's pleasure to meet you." I added as Cornelius bowed a little respectfully. "So where are you from?" I asked curious. "We never see a real fairy before." Cornelius sighed while walking a little.

"I'm from the Vale of the faeries where most fairies live when we hibernate for winter and we have the fairy court run our property with royal fairies." He explains as I nodded a little.

"I see." I replied looking interested seeing him not taking his eyes off Thumbelina.

"So tell us about the fairy court? Is there a prince?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes." Cornelius answered seeing him smiling a little while I smiled.

"Oh he must be terribly handsome." She sighed as I saw Cornelius smirked looking at her while she blush a little.

"Oh he is." He smiled more as Thumbelina sighed.

"Strong, brave..."

"And has a charm look." I added as Thumbelina blushed badly looking down.

"None like him." Cornelius spoke not taking his eyes off her as I looked at the window smirking knowing what's going to happen while humming a little.

"I would love to meet the prince." I saw the corner of my eyes seeing them getting closer as I beamed thinking they make an wonderful couples which it's weird because they just met today barley know each other but that's doesn't matter. Its love at first sight.

"Oh I'll tell him." Cornelius spoke softly seeing him leaning to her as she breathed smiling a little.

"Oh thank you." She breathed looking into his eyes as if he the only person in this world as he breathed.

"Oh, your welcome." I beamed a little seeing him going to kiss her as I looked away giving them some privacy looking at the window once more. Then I saw something moving on the sill making the buzzing sound cause me to gasp in startled while Thumbelina turned her head fast.

"What was that?" She asked looking around while Cornelius sighed shook his head.

"That's Buzzby, my bumble. I left him on the window sill. He doesn't like staying in one place to long." He explains shrugging his shoulder. I almost forgot him as Thumbelina beamed.

"Well what don't you say so, come on!" She grabs Cornelius and rushed out as I followed wanting to see Buzzby. As we got out, I was shock to see a huge bee out in the window sill buzzing while Thumbelina gasp covering her mouth.

"Oh my, He's amazing!" I laughed as Buzzby buzz over me while I stiff a little feeling scared of him stinging me if I move. Buzzby nuzzle its head on my leg buzzing sound wanting me to pet him. I slowly petted his head as he buzz in response leaning his head on my palm while Cornelius chuckled.

"I think he likes you." I smiled as I rub his head more while it buzz liking how I petted him. "He never gets close to other people before. This is very surprising."

"Oh really?" I asked while petting him. _I cannot believe I'm petting a bee that is huge! Lot better than petting a spider. _ I shrug my shoulder and then I saw Cornelius eyes lit up while looking at Thumbelina.

"Hey do you want to go for a spin?" He asked. Thumbelina beamed liking the idea but having second thought looking at her window.

"But what about my mother..."

"Lina, your mother is sleeping and it's a little spin. Go have fun." I encourage her as she smiles.

"Well a little spin won't hurt." She started as Cornelius beamed.

"Come on let's go!" He got on Buzzby as Thumbelina followed giggling a little.

"Are you coming Ashley?" She asked turning to me but I shook my head.

"Nah it's alright. You two go and have fun. "Thumbelina glance at me while I smile sighed.

"Are you sur…?" I shook my head more.

"No go ahead, experience the world and someone need to stay here in case your mom wakes up." I nodded giving Cornelius wink as he winked back.

"It will be fine and she's right someone needs to be here in case your mom wakes up." Thumbelina sighed softly and smiles a little.

"Alright let's go." With that Buzzby begin buzzing up flapping his as it begin taking off while I waved.

"All right you two have fun and hurry back!" I called as they begin to fly a little. Then something came to me making me gasp knowing what's going to happen later tonight as I tried calling.

"Wait! I need to tell you not to go to the pon…" With a flash Buzzby took off with a speed making me fall down having some glitter on me from his wings as I saw them speeding off with them laughing. I chuckle a little stood up and ruff my dress and my hair getting some glitter off of me. I sighed feeling little worried if they go to the pond that is where the toads live and one of the toad wants Thumbelina as his wife. _I hope Cornelius doesn't take her to the pond. _ I thought as I make my way in the house. I saw Hero awake wimping a little realizing Thumbelina is gone but I went to the book and shushed him.

"It's okay Hero, she's just going for a little spin with her new friend. Everything is under control." Hero snorted a little having his head while giving me the look while I huffed having my hands on my hips.

"Okay really I got this. She's out with the fairy and will be back soon while her mother's sleeping." I laugh a little. "I mean what worse can it happen?" Then we heard the steps as I gasp spun around.

"Thumbelina?" I squeaked and rush over to the her walnut bed and cover myself fast trying to be like Thumbelina sleeping as I heard her steps closer pretending to sleep. I saw the light under the sheet as I stood still pretending to sleep hearing her sighed softly.

"Oh Thumbelina, I was checking on you seeing if you're alright, I heard some small noises and I came over to see what's the noise." She sighed softly as I breathed not knowing how I can hold it.

"Are you taking good care for her Hero like I asked?" I heard Hero barked in replied as Miss Grace laughed quietly and shushed him afraid she wakes Thumbelina up. "Good night my Thumbelina." She spoke softly as I heard her walk out quietly until I didn't hear her anymore.

"Is she gone?" I hissed peeking the cover a little. Hero panted and nodded as I sighed in relief uncovering myself as I lay down on her bed feeling my heart pounding.

"That was close." I whisper as Hero nodded. "She owns me big time." I muttered seeing Hero already sleeping snoring a little. I heavy sighed and looked to my other side seeing a fairy prince and princess wedding. I got out of the walnut bed walking up to the picture wrapping my arms around myself begin missing my friends back in Canada, America and Rainforest with Goth and the rest living there. Then Goth came to me as I heavy sighed more remembering him turning into a human for me for a little while as he took me on a magical night twice in his secret glade while I smiled remembering how he held me in his arms while we danced as I glance at his warm green eyes. I breathed shook my head while walking more knowing it will never work out between us and beside; he's probably found a mate while I'm on a vacation. I hope the girl of his kind treats him well if he did found her as his queen and probably having pups. I sighed deeply sitting down ruffing my hair a little not knowing if he did found a mate as I felt my heart heavy not knowing why while I play my amulet a little. _Oh I miss him so much and the rest of my friends. But they know I'm on a vacation and I need to have fun and like Jacques says and by the way where's Jacques? _I thought looking around and then I heard a familiar buzzing sound as I smiled looking out seeing Thumbelina and Cornelius getting off Buzzby as I watch them giving loving eyes and giving each other things they have something to remember by but then I heard Cornelius mother calling him making him groan at first but the turned into shock as he took her in. I hid behind the walnut shell as I overheard him talking to each other wanting to see each other while Thumbelina have shock on her face when he told her the queen that's calling him is his mother.

"Yes, I'm a prince." He nodded smiling seeing her gasp in surprise. _Well no duh Sherlock! _I thought already know he's the prince as Thumbelina laughed happily saying yes she will meet his parents and Cornelius agreed to meet her mother.

"And we'll live...Happily ever after." I heard her sighed as Cornelius breathed.

"Much more." He was about to kiss her but his parents are calling him as he quickly say goodbye and rushed out while she followed. I got out of my hiding seeing them almost going to kiss but Buzzby quickly took off as I sighed shook my head a little feeling little sorry for them. I saw Thumbelina came in sighed dreamily walking down as I went over to her smiling.

"So, how did it go?" I asked which I already know as Thumbelina sighed softly.

"Oh, wonderful." She sighed softly and tells me what happens with her and Cornelius on a magical night as I squeal a little thinking it's so romantic of her and Cornelius as she beamed.

"Ohh Thumbelina, you got your wish meeting a handsome fairy prince. I'm so happy for you! We hug each other laughing as she yawned suddenly as I laughed letting go of her.

"We should get some sleep for your big day tomorrow, seeing your prince charming." I yawned as she went over to her walnut shell as I went over to the small silver cup and tip it over for bed as Thumbelina offer me another petal from her bed mattress and I thank her and use it as a bed mattress as I use the small fabric as a blanket making myself comfortable as Thumbelina sighed softly.

"Will he ever come back?" I smiled and turned to her while lying down.

"Yes he will Lina. He promises he will now get some sleep." She heavy sighed while lying down.

"Night Ashley." She sighed as I smiled.

"Night Lina." I yawned back silently pray to God to have my family not to worry about me.

"And maybe, you can meet Cornelius parents too if he lets you." I heard Thumbelina sighed softly as I heavy sighed knowing I have to leave for her and Miss Grace's safety if Set is really out there while I looked up at the ceiling glaring.

"Set, if you are out there, what are you up to?" I spoke softly and I turned sighing and slept needs some energy for tomorrow.

_**Third's Person POV**_

A shadow was on the roof having his red yellow eyes gleamed as he crawls quietly over the window sill seeing Thumbelina and Ashley sleeping but he looked more at Ashley growling deadly smirking evilly.

"Soon Senorita, I will have my revenge on you of what you took from me and I will take what is mine. I swear to my glorious Zotz." He snarled deadly and then he heard a grunting sound making him go up to the roof seeing a pink thing hopping to the window sill. He watches as she breathed heavily looking around seeing if its all clear and looked inside the window having a pink mask on.

"Aha there you are my little _nina. _ Soon you will become a big star for my show and marry my son Grundel. She hissed as the shadow loomed over the railing looking interested scratching his beard as he saw Thumbelina with Cornelius flying together a couple minutes ago. He chuckled darkly as he watches her manage to get in quietly as he sighed.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He smiled ominously having his black teeth showed as he laughed quietly spreading his wings out and flew out disappearing in the night laughing darkly.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going as Thumbelina and Cornelius are getting close together. Yeah i support them together and thought they are wonderful couples! Anyway this can;t be good, a familar shadow wants his revenged on Ashley and a Theif came in going to kidnap Thumbelina! Stay tuned for the next chapter of the adventure about to begin! I don't own any Thumbelina characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 On the Road

_**Chapter 5 On the Road**_

_**Ashley POV**_

"Got ya!" A voice hissed as I bolt my body up and looked around frantically seeing who said that still feeling sleepy.

"Hey! Help!" I heard Thumbelina cried as I turned lazily.

"Lina?" I yawned seeing her walnut shut tight down and shaking inside. I rub my eyes a little and beginning to adjust blinking a little. I gasp as I saw a pink figure tying up the walnut and her hand wearing a mask seeing green skin hand and round eyes.

"Help Guys! Let me out of here!" I growled softly knowing this is going to happen and know that's Mama Toad behind that mask. I got up fast and glance at Hero still sleeping and rushed to him without her seeing me.

"Hero! Hero! Wake up!" I hissed but Hero yawned and stretched his legs out.

"HERO WAKE UP!" I shouted hissing seeing him wake up fast and looked around lazily and looked at Thumbelina walnut shell shut.

"Oh Oh! Guys help. Help me!" We heard her cry as Mama Toad pushed the walnut shell roughly by the door banging on it couple of times. I flinched of how that got to hurt her inside as Hero gasp and growls seeing her trying to get the window opened. Hero quickly rushed to the window while I ran over and grabs the needle that is by me.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" I shouted as Hero shut the window tight seeing Mama Toad taken by surprise.

"A dog!" She cried and turned to me. "And another tiny girl?!" She gasps as I glare at her and then looked at Hero.

"SIC HER BOY!" I order and he growled not have to order him twice as he pounce on her but Mama Toad took the walnut and hop away almost push me aside.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted jumping off the table as Hero begin chasing her and they both crash on the baby bed while she hops away with the walnut carrying Thumbelina inside.

"Man! She's one strong toad carrying that." I spoke to myself as she hops on the table I'm in. I charge at her trying to stop her but she pushed me aside hard making me fall down making my needle fall off the table. I got up fast still hearing Thumbelina crying for help

"STOP THEIF!" I shouted as Hero got on the table pushing much stuff aside as I saw her jump up fast pushing the window. I gasp as I got on Hero head when he jumps out of the window with the kite gotten stuck on his foot howling in fright trying to climb the roof but the wind pick the kite up making both of us fly while Hero grip his paws tight on the string. I gasp and saw Mama Toad on the river using her walnut as a boat floating. I begin climb down on the kite string fast as we were close enough while Hero try to snatch her with his one paw and then I saw a wall dead ahead. I gasp and try to grab the walnut but Mama Toad slaps my hand hard cause me to yelp in pain waving my hand out while I glare at her.

"LET LINA GO!" I snapped but suddenly Hero hit the wall hard as I scream falling in the river as the river took me down fast through the small hole as I swim up ga hearing Hero barking and Mama Toad laughing seeing the walnut floating away under me. I swim fast up while the river took me as I bolt my body up gasping seeing Mama Toad taking Thumbelina away as I got on the twig to hold myself watching her disappear.

"LINA!" I coughed trying to use my strength to swim fast but I felt my body going weak as I passed out on the twig letting the river take me.

_**Third's Person POV**_

Next morning Miss Grace was sitting on her chair sobbing badly when she finds out Thumbelina is gone as well as Ashley is not knowing if she left already or not while the farm animals from outside watch her sadly from the window. Hero feeling bad of not saving her walks up the stairs with his tail behind while he hears her crying more to his bed having his tears run down. Cornelius on the other hand was buzzing on his bee carrying gifts for Thumbelina unaware of what happened last night having his helmet on as he breathed when they got on the window still.

"Thumbelina.. Oh." He jumps off Buzzby and accidently drops some gift he was carrying while Buzzby cleans his antennas. Cornelius chuckles sheepish while trying to picks his gifts up.

"Thumbelina, Thumbelina. Opps." He pulls his helmet off. "Got it." He muttered and realized she isn't calling him back.

"Thumbelina it's me." He called more but didn't get response as he looked around.

"Ashley?" He called more but no response. "Where are you two?" He called looking around more and the gasp seeing everything all destroy from last night dropping his helmet. Feeling slight worried and considered he flew from the window still searching for them around the mess until he heard Hero howling having tears in his eyes. He flew over fast and landed on his nose as Hero opened his eyes and barked a little making Cornelius jump a little chuckling.

"Where are they?" He asked as Hero howls a little. "What? What happened?" He asked understanding a little. He flew over a little as he barks in response.

"Thumbelina was stolen away? Out of the window and Ashley tries to save her?" He asked trying to get the picture as Hero barked smiling. "Who did it?" He asked as Hero wines and puffs his cheeks making himself look like a toad as he makes the sound.

"A toad?" Cornelius guesses as he barked in replied smiling more as Cornelius sighed in agony of his love gone missing.

"Good dog." He flew fast over the window still as he got his sword out swinging it a little.

"I'll find them!" He declared as he jumps on Buzzby while Hero barks wanting to come and help.

"No, Hero. You stay here and take care of Thumbelina's mother. Let her know everything will be alright." With that Buzzby took off while Hero watches them fly out in the open area until they disappears as he wines softly having his head on the window still.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I groaned softly opening my eyes still be carried through the river while riding on the twig. I blinked a little more trying to get my eyes to adjust seeing lily pads passing me as I glance around more realizing I was at the pond. I shook my head and search around desperately knowing what happen last night.

"Lina!" I cried searching for her but all I got response were frogs and bugs singing as I looked around swimming a little. If I remember it correctly she was taken to the boat with a Spanish sign stand out as I swim more trying to find it. Then I heard a faint crying as I looked ahead seeing a houseboat mixing with the stage with two Spanish sings standing out and one Show sign hanging on each end and I beamed seeing a familiar walnut shell still shut tight hearing her crying inside. I got on the lily pad smiling as I heard her cry for help.

"Lina!" I cried happily feeling glad she's okay as I manage to get on the boat.

"Ashley? Is that you?" She asked as I rushed to her walnut.

"Yes it's me. I got you Lina." I use my two hands to pull it opened and I manage to lift it up seeing her still in bed having her hand on her head groaning a little.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she glance blinking from the sun.

"I think so? Where are we?" She asked glancing around her surrounding as I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter but right now we need to get out of here before…

"Buenos Dias!" I scream falling out of the walnut while Thumbelina gasp as we saw Mama Toad that kidnapped her smiled still having her thief outfit on. "I hope you sleep very very good."

"Huh, who are you?" Thumbelina gasps as we saw her take her thief outfit off having short green dress with blue polka dots dress and high light blue shoes as she has a huge pink pony tail wearing blue eye shadow and wore long dark green gloves matching her legs as she taps along until at front of Thumbelina walnut.

"Mama Toad, we are very happy family singers de Espana. These are my sons, Mozo, Gringo, and Grundel." She introduce as her three sons hop as one wore blue Napoleon outfit while the other one wore a little jester seeing both of them beamed and the last toad hop wore clown outfit having a small moustache not beaming like his brother and they both use their finger to make him smile like them.

"I'm Thumbelina and this is Ashley." She introduce us as I huff a little rub my head a little.

"I can see that." I muttered softly rubbing my head a little getting up as Mama Toad was taken by surprise seeing me.

"You again? I thought I'd ditc… I mean what brings you here, interested being part of our show?" I looked at her dumbly still rubbing my head knowing she doesn't want me to be here.

"Why would I want to join your show after you kidnap my friend?" I asked as she laughed.

"We are very rich and famous around the world." She answered dancing a little.

'"Rich and famous?" Thumbelina asked sounding interested as I glance at her while Mama Toad smiles.

"I bring you here to become a famous singer like me." She explains as I laughed a little while she glances at me.

"Oh no no no. She's not that interested of performing you show and beside we should get going." I replied as Thumbelina nodded.

"Goodbye, my mother would be very worried." We were about to make way but her three sons block our way making us back a little while Thumbelina got back on her bed while Mama Toad chuckled.

"Mama no worried, mama proud. When you are a star she make big fiesta and invite all the neighbors to see her little nina who have become very big." Thumbelina beamed a little.

"Big? You mean big?" She got up from her bed spread her arms out but Mama Toad shook her head.

"I mean important and loved by everyone." She corrected as I shook my head.

"Ehh no. Lina is not that interested so thank you for offering but we should get going now." I spoke as Mama Toad huff a little.

"She probably thinks…" I give her a glare making her stop.

"She's… not…interested!" I snapped while she rolled her eyes a little Thumbelina on the other hand decided to change the subject.

"But Cornelius loves me already. I think I'm going to marry him." I smile a little but Mama Toad looks at her shock.

"Marry him?! That will be a very big mistake." I know she doesn't want her to leave granting her son wish to marry her as I rolled my eyes.

"And why would that be mistake?" I asked as she laughs a little.

"Because Ashy…"

"Is Ashley." I corrected not liking how she says my name.

"It doesn't matter to us but anyway it'll get in the way of your carrier in show business, doing things domesticos." She explained while I chuckle a little.

"No wonder you're single." I muttered as she gives me a glare.

"What things?" Thumbelina asked curious and then the Spanish music came up while Mama Toad beamed. I sighed a little knowing where this is going as I sat on the walnut bed crossing my arm as Mama Toad begin singing.

_The scrubbing and the washing and the nose with the dripping and the sopas always boiling. _She sang as her three sons nodded their heads while Grundel took his hat off saying yes in Spanish. _The panes of windows failing with diapers changing with_ _roof she's leaking and the enchiladas spoiling. _All her sons say ohh when she sings as I rolled my eyes a little getting up and went between her and Thumbelina. _Do you know how to do these things, like you will have to do these things or does the very thought of it make you wince? _ She sang more as we saw Thumbelina having disgust look while her three sons make gross sound.

"I thought so." She muttered as I huffed a little.

"Lina don't listen..." I tried to say but she sang more. _Then, don't marry the prinnccce. _ She begins shaking her hip as the Congo begins beaten.

"Oh dear." Thumbelina muttered as I sighed shook my head a little.

"You see? You become big star like me." Mama Toad begins still shaking her hips and then she bumps on me on purpose making me stumble a little as Thumbelina begin dancing on what she's doing as I went by her away from Mama Toad. "We make big moneys together, you make Mama rich." We saw all the pond critters came out and cheering as the music became louder as I nod my head a little taping my feet begin catching this song. "Your important person, you are famous. You are a star!" She finished as Thumbelina got on the lily pad while I follow her.

"A star? Well I suppose." She spoke unsure of herself as I sighed a little as the music begin expose.

"Now repeat after me?" She begins singing and dances more. _ We are the singers de Espana, the original cast and there hasn't been a town we haven't played. _

_We are the singers de Espana and we sing very fast! We get on!_

_We get off! We get paid! _ Her sons sang as each of them while they dance as they sang one words while jumping a little.

"Sing!" Mama Toad encourages her but we looked at them funny not understanding.

"Um you guys are singing way to fast." I spoke while Thumbelina nodded a little.

"Could you say that a little slower?" Thumbelina added gesturing her hand down a little.

"Slower? We don't do ballad." Mama Toad shook her fingers while dancing more.

"Oh then I'll take notes." Thumbelina suggested having her finger on her hand pretending she's taking notes as I laughed a little.

"Okay then, I'll listen what they say and you jog them down." I play along as Thumbelina laugh a little while I smile.

**Mama Toad: **_ We are free and independent; we go everywhere and we gotcha gotcha gochee all the way. _We saw more pond critters came out and cheer clapping with the beat as Thumbelina and I begin dancing a little. _We're gonna teach you how to samba and to ramba y la bamba and every number Thumbelina, say ole! _

**Mama Toad and her sons: **_Come on the road, my little castanet come on the road, and famous you will get. _ All of them sang as Thumbelina stumble a little and then jumps on the other lily pad as I follow her trying to catch up.

**Mama Toad: **_ I'll make you star, get you small guitar. _ Mama Toad sings while Thumbelina decided to go on the boat while I stay on the lily pad dancing a little.

**Mama Toad and her sons: **_ You'll be hot muchacha once I gotcha (On the road). _ Mama Toad sang by me without me seeing she put her feet on the front of me making me stumble more. I yelp and glare at her thinking this is on purpose seeing her shrug her shoulder and dance away. I saw Thumbelina went the other way but her sons did a train cha cha side making her back a little.

**Her sons: **_Thumbelinacita! No one could be sweet-a! Sing with Mamacita! We go on the road, Huah! _ Thumbelina jumps on the lily pad as she stumbles a little while the toads make Spanish yell sounds while I reach my hand out to her helping her not stumble. But Grundel hops over and push me hard aside as I fall on the lily pad seeing him taking her arm tugging it a little but let go. I got up huffing a little while I heard pond critters clapping more and whistling not seeing me pushing around. I went over to Thumbelina while Mama Toad went over to us as she dances.

**Mama Toad: **_Now we sing! We open Monday in Medina then we do Babylon Then we hop to Barcelona for a week (We do!) _ Mozo perks his head up while we dance around. _Then for a month in Athens at the Parthenon Where they love us 'cause we do the show in Greek. _ She sang and her three sons hop over to us as I quickly went over to the other side lily pad not wanting to be pushed around more.

**Her sons: **_ We are the finest in the business, it's a well-known fact and you'll forgive us if we have to blow the horn. _The sat on the lily pad circling her shaking their heads smiling.

**Mama Toad: **_ Because this isn't any ordinary animal act and today a star is born! _ Her three sons got up and lifted her up while she spread her arms out and put her down as they went separate dancing.

**Her sons: **_Go on the road, you'll hear the peoples roar, you're not a toad! _I walked over to her as Mama Toad got out her make up.

**Mama Toad: **_But that's what make-up's for. _ She sang and without a warning she got the powder on my face as I cough while Thumbelina looked curious having her finger on her cheek but seeing her feeling sorry for me as I wipe the powder off my face with my apron. Her and Thumbelina got on the boat as her son did as I smack my lips a little thinking I got some powder in my mouth spitting out a little.

**Her sons: **_ Just sing on pitch, we get very rich wait until they see the Thumbelina. _ I saw Grundel having his hands together while watching Thumbelina as he sang while I glare at him without him seeing me knowing he won't have her.

**Mama Toad: **_On the road! _ She sang while Thumbelina cross her arms not wanting to dance anymore while Mama Toad dances around and her sons notices her not dancing.

**Her sons: **_Singing Thumbelina, dancing Thumbelina, something Thumbelina_. They sang encouraging her but she still refused being stubborn.

**Mama Toad: ** _Now I make her sing. _ She stomps her foot hard on her causing her to yell in pain in singing way while holding her feet as I flinch a little of how that would hurt and glare at Mama Toad.

"Bueno, muy bueno, you got it!" She beamed dancing as Thumbelina sang more and I decided to help her as I sing along with her.

**Her sons: **_Come on the road, we make you big success, come on the road. _ We stop singing as I dance around getting in to it while Thumbelina still stands.

**Mama Toad: **_ You're in the Union, yes_. She sang while her sons dances around and the small flies buzz around.

**Her sons: **_ The life, she's sweet. (Si!) Lots of flies to eat. _ We saw Miss Toad got one of the flies with her tongue and ate it while Thumbelina and I made sick face thinking that was gross as she rubs her tummy.

"Yum Yum." She swallowed and pushed Thumbelina a little while her sons catches her lifting her up while she's lying down.

**Her sons: **_So why be little fish in little pond when you can go so far beyond? _ The gently sat her down and came up by me stumbling a little but almost falling but I grab her arm helping her.

**Mama Toad: **_ I think perhaps we make you blonde. _ She sang having a blonde wig out with a purple bow on top and threw it aside.

**Mama Toad and her sons: **_ When we get on the road! _ All of them sang as they hop around while we looked at each other while I shrug my shoulder saying what the heck as she nodded and we both sang along and dance more kicking our legs while the toads follow our lead.

_On the road, let's hit the roooaaaaddddd Ole! _ We finish singing did our final pose as all the pond critters went wild cheering and whistling as they threw out small gold coin for the show as Thumbelina and I bow smiling. Then I overheard Grundel saying about marrying her and heard Mama Toad agreeing since she wants her on her show. I caught a glimpse of Grundel having love sick face on as I rolled my eyes and heard Thumbelina giggled and rushed over to Mama Toad as I follow her smiling a little.

"Thank you Miss Toad thank you. They really like me." I walked up by her while I nod a little.

"Well hate to admit, that was pretty awesome." I added seeing Miss Toad beamed.

"Am I a star?" Thumbelina asked as Miss Toad nodded.

"Yes and you will call me Mama." She answered getting on the lily pad.

"Mama?" We both said together looking puzzled.

"You're going to marry my son Grundel." She answered taking her arm as they both walked towards the other lily pad while Thumbelina has shock on her face as I do.

"She's what?" I asked pretending I was stunned following them.

"I what?" Thumbelina added looking back seeing Grundel still have love sick face on having his hands together.

"I love Thumbelina." He breathed as I shook my head seeing Thumbelina look disgust of that idea.

"Oh no no, she's already been taken by someone else." I protest but they didn't listen as they hop around us.

"You two wait right here since your friend could be your bridesmaid we'll be right back with the Padre." Mama Toad instructs us as I looked at her dumbly as Thumbelina shook her head.

"Oh no no, I love Cornelius." She protest as Grundel got on his knee while Mama Toad went between them shaking her head.

"Today, you marry my son." She declared grabbing her hand and her son putting them together as I huffed.

"Now wait just a minut..." They jump off the lily pad splashing a little on me while I heard the pond critters cheer and went back in the pond. We both saw them getting on the boat as her two sons begin pushing the boat the other way.

"Oh no no no. I'm not marrying... come back here!" She cried as I use my hands to get the water out of my dress seeing Mama Toad waving us good bye while Grundel looking at Thumbelina loving having his tongue out. _Thank goodness Goth doesn't do that around me. _ I thought remembering him forcing me to marry him.

"Wait a second! Get back here!" I cried along while we stumble a little.

"Where you going?!" Thumbelina added as we watch them disappear through the pond leaving us alone on one lily pad.

**_Author's Notes: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. I felt little sorry for my characters being pushed around a little by the toads as Mama Toad dosen't want her here. Man this is getting lot worse, Grundel wants to marry Thumbelina badly and they both are on the lily pad can't go anywhere! What's going to happened!? Find out in the next chapter! I don't own any Thumbelina characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!_**


	6. Chapter 6 If You Follow Your Heart

_**Chapter 6 If You Follow Your Heart**_

"Dose it anybody cares what I think?!" Thumbelina yelled and then stumble on the pad having her hair on her face. I helped her up while she pushes her hair out of her face.

"Life is unfair sis, deal with it." I replied as she stumble a little falling down the pad as I did trying to balance myself.

"Ashley what do we do? I don't want to marry that horrible toad." She asked with disgust tone in her voice as I looked around.

"Scream for help?" I suggest shrugging my shoulder knowing there's someone out there. We both yell and scream for help and wave our arms out trying to get someone attention until we heard a voice that I knew couldn't help but smile.

"Whoa help?" Who is saying help?" We saw a swallow blue bird with black wing tip and have pink and yellow design on his chest with black neckline around his neck and have two round pink cheeks wearing a yellow hat with pink puffy feather attached matching his two yellow boots.

"Mr. Bird over here!" Thumbelina called as I waved desperately.

"Yeah were over here! Help us!" I called and the shallow flew over and landed on the end of the pond plant having surprised on his face.

"Oh hello little ones, are you having a bad day?" He asked in his French accents as we both nodded.

"Well, it all started that I shrink myself to her size so she won't be lonely her size and we were sleeping inside the windowsill waiting for Prince Cornelius to come back aka Thumbelina's boyfriend when he paid a visit and he took her on a magical night before he left." I breathed taking one breath from talking. "That was a mouthful." I manage to say while Thumbelina nodded and took turn explaining.

"And he says he'd come because he loves me and…"

"He loves you?" Mr. Bird breathed as she nodded.

"Yes." She sighed dreamy a little and then the bird took her hand and shook it happily making her go off a little.

"Congratulations!" He beamed shaking it more and then we saw another bird coming in that I recognized fast having a guitar on his back but wore a brown jazzy hat.

"Thanks." She replied giggling a little as Jacques landed by him.

"Uncle Jacica, what's gives?" He asked and turned having surprised on his face.

"Ashley?" He asked as I smiled waving.

"Hi Jacques was up?" I asked while Thumbelina and Mr. Bird looked at both of us puzzled.

"Ashley you know him?" She asked pointed at him as I nodded.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine from America but not so friendly enough ditcting me throwing myself in the garbage while he goes off finding his uncle." I cross my arm giving him the look while Jacques smiled innocently.

"My bad but I can't find you anywhere when I found my Uncle." He replied while I smile.

"That's alright but don't ditch me like that again. Say what with the hat?" I asked as he took off his hat smiling his beak.

"You like it? Uncle Jacica give it me." He twirls it around doing some hat tricks and put it back on his head.

"It looks great on you. Fits your character well." I replied and then Jacques tips his head a little.

"Mind me asking but why you and your friend got out here and get stranded on the lily pad?" He asked as Thumbelina sighed sadly.

"We'll I was stolen away by Mrs. Toad and Ashley came and rescues me but Miss Toad says I have to marry her son and that's…" She was about to say the last word as Mr. Bird huffed in disgust while Jacques has sick look on his face.

"A Toad? Bah! That is a very bad day." He replied as I nodded.

"You have no idea, while I was trying to convince Mrs. Toad she doesn't belong to their show but they were pushing me around and I think Mrs. Toad doesn't want me to be there trying to kick me out not wanting to listen to my opinions. Their just horrible slimly no good self-center show slickers!" I huffed kicking a little almost tripping on the lily pad. "But there not bad at singing and dancing." I spoke while Thumbelina nodded agreeing a little. Jacques on the other hand sigh a little shook his head crossing his wings.

"This brings back a lot of memories of our adventure." He spoke as I shook my head crossing my arms.

"You have no idea." I replied smiling a little.

"Well sorry about your bad morning Ash and Miss umm..." He tried to thinking of her name as Thumbelina smiled bowing a little.

"Thumbelina." She replied as Jacques smiled.

"Thumbelina? That's a lovely name. I'm Jacques and this is my Uncle Jacquimo." He greeted as my eyes lit up.

"Wait Jacquimo is your uncle?" I asked while Jacques nodded answering my question. "That explains everything." I rolled my eyes a little while Jacques laughed.

"Uncle, this is the girl I was telling you about fulfilling the prophecy and saved the sun for the world." He spoke as Jacquimo smiled his beak tipping his hat a little.

"It's such an honor to meet a hero saving the sun earing the title of Warrior of Light. How we can be a servant for you two?" He bowed a little while Thumbelina and I struggle to stand.

"Well we must get off this lily pad but." She falls down sighed sadly. "That's impossible." She finished as I helped her up chuckling a little.

"We'll anything can be possible if you believe." I replied while Jacquimo laugh.

"She's right, nothing is impossible." With that he twirls a little and jumps off the plant pond and dive in the water underneath us.

"Voila!" He flew out of the water as the lily pad being to move making us stumble a little.

"Oh, my. Well that was easy." Thumbelina laughed as I stumble a little letting the lily carry us.

"Okay no that's out of the way; we need go to the shore and get the heck out of here." I manage to find two twigs floating by us as I grab one and give another one to Thumbelina having both of us capable enough to stand.

"Before those awful toads comes back." Thumbelina added agreeing as we begin to stroke our twigs while Jacquimo and Jacques sat back on the plant pond tip.

"Do you mean you can reach the shore before you go over the waterfall?" We heard Jacquimo asked making both of us perk our head up.

"What waterfall?" Thumbelina asked as we saw Jacquimo and Jacques have fear on their face as I breathed knowing where this is going as I tried to paddle my twig hard.

"THAT ONE!" I heard Jacques shouted as I looked over and gasp seeing the waterfall dead ahead as I paddle more.

"Is it bad?" Thumbelina asked closing her eyes trying to paddle as I nodded fast.

"Oh it's bad. Very bad. Paddle Thumbelina!" I cried as we tried to paddle more but the water was carrying us fast making it impossible. Then Jacquimo yells as he rushed over to us and grab the stem attach the lily making us fall down letting go our paddle twigs while Jacques went the other side flapping his wings.

"OH NO!" Jacques screamed while Jacquimo struggle to pull the lily.

"I'm slipping!" He cried trying to pull us to the shore using his feet to make the lily slow down.

"Don't let go!" Thumbelina shouted as I tried to stand up feeling the water pulling us in fast as I stumble a little.

"Can both of you swim?" He asked pulling us more but Thumbelina shook her head with fear on her face.

"No I can't swim! I don't even float!" She answered as I nodded.

"I can swim a little but I don't think I can handle this water when I'm this tiny!" I replied and we scream for help while the water still carry us fast towards the waterfall as I saw Jacques having panic on his face looking around desperate.

"What do I do? What do I do?" He asked frantically.

"HELP JACQUIMO!" I scream as we scream more for help.

"Oh right." He quickly flew by him and grab the stem trying to help Jacquimo but both of them are not strong enough to pull us to the shore as we yell more for help in desperate.

"JITTERBUGS! HELP!" I heard Jacquimo scream as we passed the log fast. I saw the waterfall coming close as we scream.

"SOS! SOS!" I scream at top of my lungs. "MAYDAY MAYDAY!" All of us scream when we were close to the waterfall but then the tail came out making the lily were in fly up in a second away from the waterfall. The two fishes came out and push the lily pad while the jitterbugs that most of them wore clothing pull the stem hard. I cough a little while Thumbelina passed out.

"Pull mi ames pull! That is it! That is it higher higher!" Jacquimo cried as the jitterbugs pulls harder. He coughed and gaged trying to swim as I gasp seeing everyone pulling hard away from the waterfall but the waterfall was pulling us in fast seeing them struggle as I cling on my amulet. I quickly looked down at my amulet completely forgot this amulet can give me any powers I want and I thought of one power I can think of wanting to help. I felt my amulet glowing as I use my hand to make the water pull us back away from the waterfall helping as Jacques smiled his beak.

"Yeah Ashley! Keep pulling the tide in!" He shouted as the rest have shock on their face while pulling the lily as Jacquimo coughed more but I use my other hand to pull him to the shore but the fish helped by using its tail to whack him towards the shore as he landed on the rock. I breathed while the jitterbugs and the fishes pull us to the shore safety away from the waterfall as I breathed feeling my amulet faded. I sat down feeling worn out as usual while Jacques went over by Jacquimo as I glance at them.

"Are you two alright?" I asked while Jacquimo perks his head up saying something in French and lay back down having his hand on his chest.

"Yeah Ash, he's alright as I am." He replied smiling his beak and then he grab his guitar and shake it a little getting the water out and testing the tune making sure it's still tuned. I looked around seeing all jitterbugs staring at us with surprised and wonder as they whisper.

"What are they?" One jitterbug asked while the other one nodded smiling.

"Yeah who are they?" He asked while I smile a little feeling shy and then I heard Thumbelina moaned softly.

"Lina are you okay?" I asked as the little female jitterbug having yellow flower hat look at her mother that is a ladybug type gasping.

"Look mama, the other one is waking up." Thumbelina opened her eyes slowly as I smiled in relief of her all alright.

"Are you feeling better little one?" Jacquimo asked as she stood up a little.

"Yes I think so." She yawned softly and turned to me. "Are you alright?" She asked as I smiled.

"I'm okay thanks." I answered as she looks around gasping a little seeing all the jitterbugs staring at us.

"Who are you?" She asked while Jacquimo chuckled.

"Thumbelina, Ashley, Jacques these are the jitterbugs." He greeted as we both breathed.

"The jitterbugs? How do you do?" She greeted as I smiled friendly.

"Hi everyone how it's going?" I asked as the small jitterbug came up to us as I squeal inside of how she was adorable as she looked at Thumbelina.

"Are you really going to marry a fairy prince?" She asked as we giggled a little of her cute asking.

"Well if he asks me. He will call me at my house. That's why I want to go home." She replied but her face was changed to sad sudden. "And beside, mother will be terribly worried." She spoke as I saw some jitterbugs looking pity for her as I sighed softly. "Only if I can find my way home." Thumbelina sighed sadly having her hands on her chin looking helpless as I place my hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Oh we'll help you Thumbelina and your friend." The small jitterbug spoke smiling while some others nodded.

"Yeah nobody will hurt both of you." The other jitterbug spoke out beaming.

"Not with us on the job right?" The other one asked.

"Right." The jitterbug replied as we smiled of their bravery and gratitude while Thumbelina giggled.

"Oh all of you are very brave thank you but." She sighed sadly more looking at her hand. "I'm afraid I'll never see my home again." I shook my head.

"Don't think that Lina, I'll get you home. Don't lose hope." I spoke trying to cheer her up but she heavy sighed as she glances at me.

"But how? My home is so far away." She protest and we heard Jacquimo tisk as we both glance at him seeing him having soft expression.

"Oh do you love the prince Thumbelina?" He asked having his either hands or wings over his heart.

"Yes." She answered as Jacquimo laughed.

"Then follow your heart, it will lead you home. Now where does the prince live?" He asked looking having his two wings pointed in different direction as I try to remember.

"Um he says he lives in the Valley of, no wait um a Val..." I fumble looking at Thumbelina as she breathed.

"Oh he's lives in the Vale of the Fairies." She answered as I snap my fingers.

"I was close of answering that." I replied as Jacques chuckle.

"Sure about that?" He asked as I smirked a little and then Thumbelina sighed sadly. "But we don't know where that is either." She does have a point there as I sighed but Jacquimo on the other hand laugh as we looked seeing him smiling his beak.

"Don't worry, I, Jacquimo will find it and bring him home to you." He replied chuckling but Thumbelina shook her head as all the jitterbugs surrounded us as the other kids came over to us.

"It's impossible." She retorted as Jacquimo breathed.

"Impossible? Nothing is impossible!" He answered coming to us as I heard music begin playing while I smile knowing this song loving it as Jacquimo begin singing.

_You're sure do impossible things, if you follow your heart. _ He gesture us to come as Jacques got his guitar out and strums along smiling his beak. I got up while the kids jitterbug make Thumbelina get up and tug her to follow as she still have her impossible face on as we followed Jacquimo. _Hah hah, your dreams will fly on magical wings. When you follow your heart. _He sang as all chickadees came out having different hair and having brown feathers. Thumbelina on the other hand shook her head and huffed sitting down as I rolled my eyes a little of her stubborn and sat down by her. Jacquimo ran down towards us while Jacques came over still playing his guitar. _If you have to journey far here's a little trick. _ He sang as I shake my head a little liking the tune smiling. _You don't need a guiding star, trust your tinker. Get there quicker. Hah hah. _ He sang making us look at the sky and then he place his wings over his heart while Jacques nodded still strumming the tune and then the three small birds came down having yellow, orange and purple hair on each one nodding their heads of the tune. The small jitterbug kids sat by us while the one in the straw hat sat on my lap and then the yellow hat one pointed us towards the sky as we look up to where she pointed at. _You're sure do impossible things, if you follow your heart. _ We watch Jacquimo flew up to the two closing flowers as he grabs both of them while having his feet on the stem making the frozen water fling a little.

"Come on Thumbelina! You're going home! Your mother is waiting get up! Get up!" He shouted as I smiled getting up fast helping her up.

"Come on Lina!" I laugh pulling her as the kid jitterbugs ran ahead while we catch up as I saw her smiling a little feeling little better and then the small chickadees begin dancing picking their dress up a little singing while we ran _ Your sure do impossible things, if you follow your heart. _ Thumbelina and I dance a little while we ran laughing and then Jacques jam his guitar more while giving a wink at one of the chickadees as the violet hair one sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes still smiling as one the straw hat one flew up to me as I grab its hand and we twirl a little for a second and then we follow up to top of the book cover. _ Your dream can fly on magical wings. _ All the chickadees sang dancing as Jacquimo and Jacques landed by us as Jacques still jams his guitar.

"Sing my little chickadees!" Jacquimo laughed as he sat on the rock by us. _ If you follow your heart! _ The chickadees sang as Thumbelina and I laugh and then Jacques stops playing and put his guitar on his back while Jacquimo spins himself while sitting and sang.

_North, South, East or West, where to point your shoes? _ He sang having his foot pointed up and Thumbelina took his hand helping him up as he went by us. _Which direction is the best? If the choosing is confusing maybe it's the math you're using, you don't need to chart to guide you, close your eyes and look inside you hah hah! _ Jacquimo sang as he spins Thumbelina around making her eyes shut but she opens her eyes a little but Jacquimo closes her eyes for a second and snapped her eyes as I saw her beam happily while I smiled. Then Jacquimo took her arm while he did me on the other side as I took Jacques wing as we kick our leg in the air coming down until we're at the bottom as we all sang with the chickadees and small male birds wearing different color hats and scarf. _You're sure do impossible things, if you know where to start. _ Jacques twirl me around and letting me go as Jacquimo did the same with Thumbelina while we laughed. _ Your dreams will fly on magical wings when you follow…" _

_Just trust the swallow. _ Jacquimo sang as all of us rush down holding each other hands and we sang the last part taking our breath. _And always follow your heart! _ All of us finish singing as all the chickadees clapped and whistle happily while the music still plays. I laugh while Thumbelina smiled happily giggling twirling her dress. Then Jacquimo gently push us having us get going while he smiles his beak.

"Bon Voyage ladies and never fear Thumbelina, I will find the prince!" He called as her and I rushed down to the tall grass while the little jitterbugs follow us wanting to come with us. Jacques flew down having his guitar on his back and landed by us.

"I'll be back Uncle Jacica after I help Ashley find Thumbelina find her way home to help you." He called as all of us waved.

"Goodbye!" Thumbelina called.

"Thanks for everything!" I added and we look at each other and smile.

"Oh he's wonderful and I'm going home." She sighed as we nodded smiling.

"Yes, yes he is and let's go!" I replied giggling while Jacques smiled his beak as we all turned and make our way to find her way home as the music stops.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going and I have fun making this chapter since this song was one of my favorite in this movie. Stay tuned for the next chapter as all of them journey through the woods or should I say tall grasses to find Thumbelina home as they must prepare their encounter along the way! I don't own any Thumbelina characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Hunting the Girls

_**Chapter 7 Hunting the Girls**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

Meanwhile over the Vale of Faeries where everything is all peaceful and the sun always shines with the waterfall glittering with flowers everywhere blooming coming from all the faerie dust making the flower bloom every summer and springs by each dust but now all the faeries are preparing for the winter coming soon as the King and Queen of the faeries wearing their royal outfit with royal flower crown sit in their throne in their flower having discussion with Cornelius after he explains to them what happen having puzzled as the queen stood up.

"Cornelius, my sunshine, first you buzz in here on that wretched thing and announced before the court you found the girl of your dream." She stated while Cornelius having his hand on his forehead shook his head a little of his mother strict as she continue while he turned and glance at her. "And now you come back to say she vanished?" She asked as Cornelius shook his head.

"Kidnapped mother, she's been kidnapped!" He corrected making the queen gasp.

"You're joking!" She breathed as the king stood up from his throne.

"Tabitha." He spoke placing his hand on her shoulder calming her as Cornelius turned to his father.

"Father, please delay all the frost as long as you can. I need time to find Thumbelina." He rushed to Buzzby that was on the leaf by the throne.

"Cornelius!" His mother cried but he didn't listen feeling his heart beating for Thumbelina as he got on his bumblebee looking back.

"Don't worry mother, I'll be back." He promised putting his helmet on and made his bumble fly.

"CORNELIUS!" His parents cried but his bumble took off in the sky.

"I'LL FIND HER!" He called back as they watch their son disappear in the sky as the queen heavy sighed sadly.

"Oh my poor boy. " She turned to her husband having her hand on his arm. "Colbert, my love, we can't delay the frost more than a day." She spoke as they felt the wind blowing while they say the dead leaves being carried. They heavy sighed while Colbert hold Tabitha in his arms watching the dead leaves more being blown as they now promise their son to delay the frost much as they can but they both know in their hearts their powers are not strong enough to hold the drastic winter, even their fairy dust isn't that strong enough to keep the winter down and now they hope in their hearts of their son to return home safety before the winter comes. Not too far away from Ashley and her friends in the gloomy pond the boat of Singers of Espana had return to grab Thumbelina and her friends an hour ago but they find out they were gone before they got there as the Mama Toad cancel their wedding for nothing they can do but go on with their life as her two sons agreed but Grundel was the one that felt depressed of Thumbelina gone couldn't stop thinking about her as he draw the water with his finger as if he was drawing something having thoughts only her.

"Hey Bro?" Mozo called peeking a curtain smirking but Grundel turn his head lazily having scowl look a little.

"Go away." He snapped not wanting to talk to them right now but his two brothers came out not listening as they both smile while Gringo walked behind.

"Pond talk says Thumbelina give you the slip and is gonna to marry a fairy prince." He answered while Gringo did funny face behind him. Grundel perks his head up as they finally got him attention as he glare at his brothers.

"What fairy prince?" He asked with hint of jealously while his brothers smiled more coming up to him chuckling.

"You not be able to show your ugly face on stage no more." Mozo replied smirking.

"Everybody laugh at you." Gringo added as his brother begins laughing but Grundel was not amused one bit remembering he always being laughed by the others feeling embarrassed all his life.

"Nobody laughs." He growled quietly but his brother didn't listen still laughing as Grundel has the scowl look glaring at his brothers.

"I SAID NOBODY LAUGHS!" Grundel snapped grabbing their collar and yanking them down but his brothers laugh more not listening to him but then they heard dark chuckle making his brothers stop suddenly gasping as they look up and to their shock seeing a blood red with marks on his wings with dark coral mane with jet black hair having one in ponytail hanging by his face cover with red beads matching his goatee beard giant bat with a Spanish hat with red feather sticking up roosting having crossing his arms closing his eyes smirking.

"Such ashamed, I thought that outfit your wearing suits you well of your attitude." He opened his slit orange red eyes and flew down from his roost reveling wearing a leather black Victorian vest with red swirling design each end with large collar having red trim on ends that it can be almost seen through his mane and black buttons on each end all the way down his chest and wore dark black pants but wore a crimson red belt around his waist with black buckle but not fully around having a sword on one end and another a whip as he landed on the lily pad smirking seeing the three frogs looking frighten. "I guess I'm not seeing clearly enough of your personality mi amigo yes?" He asked smirking more.

"Uh yes." Grundel manage to speak while his other brother scooted back a little. "And you are?" He asked as the giant bat chuckle showing his black teeth.

"Oh me as always, forgetting my manners, I'm Set, the highest chief miner in the underworld honoring my glorious Zotz." He introduced but one of the brothers smirked trying not to laugh.

"He says Set, I wonder his mother calls him that for making him go in time out in corner room?" They both laugh but Set growled deadly not amused showing his teeth making them silence as he turned to Grundel making him swallow a little.

"I heard that your mother had arranged marriage of you and the girl name Thumbelina that you love and want to have as your wife hmm?" He asked having his claws on his chin smirking. "But the prince beat you to her I'm guessing?" He asked once more making Grundel huffed with jealously.

"I will crush that prince with my two bare hands for taking her away from me!" He made his two hands in the fist and slams his hands on the railing while Set tsks scratching his beard a little bit.

"Such jealously you have in you, quite impressed." He chuckled darkly and sighed as he got on the boat making Mozo and Gringo back away fast and hid behind Grundel as Set laughed darkly.

"Oh come on amigos, I just ate breakfast before I come here, those frog eggs were very juicy and chewy to eat." He licks his lips making the three wimp a little as Set turned and glance at Grundel.

"How about we make a little deal mi amigo? You see I'm looking for a girl that Thumbelina is with wanting my revenge on her for humiliated in front of my dark master and taken all my slaves away ruining the prophecy. I need some assistant to hunt her down and Thumbelina." He begins while Grundel looks interested but little puzzled.

"I'm listening." He replied crossing his arms as Set smirked got him attention.

"Oh when I get my revenged and have her amulet she carries around her neck I can let you have your fiancées be wed right here in this pond where you and Thumbelina will be living together forever and the prince will never bother both of you again." He finished his deal having his hand out. "What do you say about amigo, we got ourselves a deal?" He asked still have his hand out while Grundel has his thoughts looking at his hand. Set huffed in annoyed while his two brothers look nervous but one of them tries not to giggle trying to be positive.

"You know I don't like to be waiting when I have clock schedule that I want to keep tight. A deal or not? Going once." He has his one claw out seeing Grundel hesitate for a minute. "Going twice!" He warned deadly having another claw out making it two and then Grundel smirked finally made a decision as he grab his hand and they shook.

"You got yourself a deal." He answered as Set smile in cruel way.

"Well then, let the hunt begin." He smirked more and then Mozo and Gringo begin laughing.

"Good luck finding them bro with him, if you can catch them before the fairy prince does." They both laughed of their good joke but Grundel huffed and march up to them and grab their shirt and fling them out of the boat making them fall in the water screaming but laughing like goofs as Grundel jumps on the lily pad while Set follows looking impressed of his mood.

"I'll marry her!" He declared vowing as he begin walking as his brother laughed more hard as Set huffed in annoyed. He grab out his bull whip form his belt and whip at the water making bubble a little and then a two demon looking Piranhas snap out of the water showing their deadly teeth snapping making Gringo and Mozo scream and swim fast to the log and jump on it while the two big piranhas tried to snap their leg as they scream more.

"Now that's funny." Set smirked laughing while Grundel looked at his brothers swallowing a little as Set walked more to the woods. "Come along amigo, time is ticking." He smirked as Grundel huffed and walked with Set leaving his brothers behind defending themselves from the demon piranhas while Gringo wimp a little.

"I WANT OUR MOMMY!" He wailed while Mozo nodded gripping the twig attach the log as the two demon piranhas keeps jumping trying to get them.

_**Ashley POV**_

My friends and I had been walking for hours as Thumbelina hums the song if you follow your heart skipping a little while the little jitterbugs holds her hand. I sighed softy as I have my thoughts on Set while I glance at my amulet feeling worried and puzzled not understanding how he could possibly return.

"Ashley is there something wrong?" I turned seeing Jacques walking by me having consider look as I nodded a little.

"Jacques I'm not sure if I'm right but I think I saw Set." I answered making Jacques eyes lit up.

"Set? But you told me you seal him back in the underworld with his demon fiend." He replied as I shook my head.

"I know and I thought I did but I don't understand how he can come back from the underworld." I answered as I turned and glance at Thumbelina. "Oh Jacques I have to take her home and leave immediately for have Set follow me. I don't want Thumbelina get involved or Cornelius putting both of them in danger." I sighed as Jacques place his wing on my shoulder as I glance seeing him smiling his beak.

"Don't worry Ash, if it's Set or not we'll be ready to defend and the amulet will help us defeat him as it did before." He replied as I smile a little looking at my amulet.

"Well, let not revel this to Thumbelina, I don't want her to be worried about her love and get her involve as your uncle too. This will be our secret for now until it's time to tell." I added as Jacques nodded.

"I understand." He answered. "You really are an angel without wings like Goth always says about you." He replied as I sighed deeply remembering Goth always calls me that feeling my heart heavy.

"Come on you two! Try to catch up." We heard Thumbelina laughed as I chuckle snapping out my thoughts rushing towards them while Jacques followed.

"We're coming!" I answered as some jitterbugs circle around her while she giggled. Then suddenly we heard a buzzing sound making the jitterbug gasp looking up.

"LOOK OUT!" They all scream and ran to hide making Jacques, Thumbelina and I look puzzled but without a warning a blue beetle swopped down with a flash laughing making Thumbelina and I scream in startled as I groaned in annoyed shouldn't see that coming.

"Oh no, not him." I mumble softly while the blue beetle laughed having smirk on his face.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope all of you like where this is going. This can't be good. Set has return for revenge and now Grundel has team up with him to get what he wants and the worst of all is they encounter an annoying jerk I describe him when he and the other beetle think saw her look every time I watch this show. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Thumbelina characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Beetle Ball

_**Chapter 8 Beetle Ball**_

"Hiya toots!" The blue beetle greeted wearing an old fashioned blue French outfit with two antennas on each nose looking like a Chinese moustache carrying a cane kicking it a little. We were a little bit freak out of his appearing out of nowhere I mean come on, a weird guy or anyone just appear out of nowhere like that, will that creep you out a little bit? I know this guy ever since I watch this movie and to be honest, he's a jerk beetle that what he is; judging by the people look not caring what other's feeling being hurt inside.

"Who is this clown?" Jacques asked chuckling a little and the Beetle gives him cold glare but turn to us smiling.

"Beetle's my name and razzmatazz is my game." He started coming towards up but he was mostly looking at us than Jacques. "How are you doing? Alright? Everything okay?" He asked as his antennas got in my face smelling me and tickling my nose a little.

"We're not your toots." I replied getting his antennas out of my face.

"Where did you come from?" Thumbelina asked as Beetle chuckled and lean his body on the stem of mushroom.

"Where? Up there, I'm a connoisseur of sweet nectar, a designer of rare thread." He spoke rubbing a mushroom stem a little. "And judge of beautiful woman." He replied twirling his antennas as I rolled my eyes a little. _Well you suck at judging it. _I thought as Jacques has the same expression as I having his wings crossed while Beetle glance at us not taking eyes on us. "And you two are beautiful Miss…" He grab Thumbelina and pull her towards the mushroom stem and have his antennas on her face smelling her while she wave her hand getting antenna out of her face.

"Thumbelina and this is Ashley and Jacques." She greeted as Jacques huffed and walked up by me as he grab his shoulder pull him away from Thumbelina while I went by her.

"Look hate to break it to you but we're in tight schedule here and should get going." Jacques spoke while Beetle shrugs his shoulder.

"Where all of you are heading that is tight schedule?" He asked while looking at Jacques guitar. He was about to touch it but Jacques slap his hand with his wing hard making him flinched his hand back rubbing it while Jacques gives him warning face never to touch his guitar.

"We're taking Lina home, so hope you don't mind we'll be heading off…." I took Thumbelina hand as we begin walking but Beetle quickly spun fast got in front of us blocking our way smiling having his hand on the mushroom stem.

"What's a hurry toots? Relax. Take a load off." He has his antennas in my face as I flinched waving my hand out getting out of my face.

"Will you stop that?! It's getting annoying." I snapped slapping his antennas.

"Maybe perhaps you prefer this?" Without a warning Beetle grab my wrist and begin smooching my arm while holding it as I gasp while the rest look at him funny.

"Beetle!" I gasp while he still smooching smirking a little but I wasn't that flattered as I yank my arm away but he pull and kiss my hand and up to my arm once more. "What are you doing? We just met and you cannot just go around and smooch some women's arm…. Will you quit that?" I yanked my arm once more as he gasps.

"Stop? How can I stop?" He grab Thumbelina wrist and kiss her hand. "I'm crazy about both of you toots, gorgeous babes." She manage to grab his hand and make him kiss his own hand as I pull my hand away and wipe it on my apron as he lick his lips making his eyes lit up.

"You're exciting, oh delicious." He kisses his own hand while Thumbelina giggled blushing while Jacques and I rolled our eyes a little but I chuckle softly of his idiotic.

"I am?" Thumbelina asked feeling flattered as I huffed a little.

"Oh please." I muttered seeing the beetle glance at her.

"And I love the sound of your voice." He breathed smiling at Thumbelina making her blush touching her throat.

"My voice?" She asked feeling more flattered.

"Don't talk! Sing. Sing to me." He perks his ear up as Thumbelina sighed and then smiled looking at the tree.

"_I have an idea; will you fly me up there?" _ She sang pointed up as we all look up.

"You know I can do that for you." Jacques spoke but Beetle shushed him while looking at Thumbelina.

"Um, why should I toots?" He asked as I came up.

"So we can see her home from here seeing how far we are if we're heading the right way." I replied as he fumble having second thoughts.

"Oh geeze, I don't know, that will be a big, big oh very big favor." He answered as I smiled while grabbing Thumbelina arm.

"Okay then if you don't want to help us then we'll be on our way and have Jacques do us that favor so take care, see ya bye bye then." We were about to come but Beetle clears his throat seeing him fumble a little as I know he doesn't want us to leave by his body language.

"But I can do a little that favor for you for exchange of my helpful." He replied as Thumbelina smiles.

"_Then I'll sing, I sing for you._ She sang replied but Beetle smiled shook his head as I know where this is going not liking this.

"No no, you'll sing at the beetle ball and dance." He corrected and before I can protest he snatches her in his arms and flew but turn to us.

"You two are invited to come and watch her dance and sing for the show!" He called as Thumbelina yell while we watch him took her in the small cave by the waterfall as I groaned in annoyed ruffing my hair.

"This cannot be happening!" I snapped while Jacques shook his head fixing his hat a little.

"I never like that bug in the first place. He's such a loud mouth." I sighed as I came to him.

"Come on lets go get her before something bad happens or she gets in trouble." He nodded and flew up so I can grab his feet since he has his guitar on his back and flew up to where he took Thumbelina as we walked in the cave seeing everything made out of crystal and smooth rocks while we walked more hearing our footsteps seeing no other beetles or bugs anywhere. We've been walking for couple a minutes looking around for the ballroom.

"I wonder where everybody went." Jacques asked breaking the silence as I shrug my shoulder.

"Probably at the Beetle ball." I replied as we stop for a minute while Jacques huffed a little looking around.

"How can we ever find it though this tunnel where every tunnel is the same, it will probably take hours of finding that place and who knows where…"

Found it." I answered stopping his complaining as he glance at me funny.

"You found it already? How did you know where it is in this tunnel?" He asked as I giggle pointed smiling a little to the sign above saying Beetle Ballroom on the yellow crystal flashing.

"Teh, I knew that." He replied as I giggle more seeing him smile a little looking embarrassed of his bursting complaining. We peek in and saw all beetles and bugs everywhere sitting on tables having fancy dress as we looked and saw a huge crystal stage with all white beetle wearing same outfit as the beetle we encounter but all of them are white on the steps and on top of the stage is Thumbelina wearing a bug costume of beetle mixing with butterfly as I thought that outfit looks ridicules on her a little bit but other than that It looks okay.

"Ladies and gentlebugs Berkely Beetle proudly presents, Thumbelina!" The announcers replied making all bugs cheered as Berkely and the other beetles came up while the crowd cheer and the music begin playing that I know as I huffed not liking this song shook my head as we watch them dance while Thumbelina stands behind smile a little having fun.

_Baby it's the Beetle ball and the bugs are crawling to get in! _Berkery sang as Jacques and I flinched of his voice sounding scwany and scratching as I remember watching this but this, this was a lot worse than watching and listening this show as he continue singing . _When they hear that Beetle beat those Beetle feet'll start to spin and bugs area crawling to get in. _ We got our head out of the Ballroom as I clean my ear out.

"Man, have he heard himself lately, he's horrible singing and should take a choir lesson." I spoke as Jacques nodded.

"Yeah and his voice remind me of a critter did that once but it rolled over and it was dead." He replied as I chuckle. _ For you my dear, your beautiful baby!_ I heavy sighed while peeking in seeing Thumbelina blushing badly smiling having great time. I shook my head sighing softly knowing what's going to happen in couple minutes as I turned to Jacques.

"Jacques meet us out in the entrance when I grab Thumbelina and change her outfit back and we'll be there around later evening." I spoke as he nodded.

"I'll go and check the jitterbug kids, that Beetle really scared them away that good. Heh and if I have more time I'll find my uncle checking to see if he found the Vale of Faeries." I chuckled as he sighed softly putting his hat on tight.

"Good luck Ashley and hurry out." He spoke as I nodded. He flew away as I breathed peeking in seeing the show still going on. I quietly went in without any bugs seeing as I remember correctly that they don't like our appearance to them which really disgust me of their believes what they see on the outside not the inside and I have to get her out of there before she embarrassed and have her feelings hurt. _My ladybug, your beautiful baby! _ The other beetle sang as Berkely took Thumbelina hand as they stroll down dancing a little while Thumbelina smiles having great time. I crawl a little going under table while the bugs fix eyes on Thumbelina admiring her looks. _I get a buzz when I have you on my wing you tie my antennae in a knot._ He sang as his antennae were tied up a second while Thumbelina watch his hat going up and coming back down. I crawl more trying to get front on stage to get her out of there. I gasp softly seeing a bug foot coming across as I stop letting pass before I crawl up. I manage to get to the step and I look over making sure the bugs are still looking at the show before I crawl more climbing the step trying to be quiet as a mouse. _ Now all the room's reelin' and I'm feelin so hahahahahahahaha hot to trot! _ He sang as I manage to get on stage on steps seeing Thumbelina and Berkely got on top stage.

"Let's dance baby!" He begin dance having a goof look on his face as I chuckle softly and then gasp knowing what going to happen.

"Psst! Lina!" I hissed trying to get her attention.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I heard one bug in the crowd. "Just adorable darling."

"Lina!" I hissed and I manage to get her attention as she smiles at me and wave for me to come and join but I shook my head fast.

"Lina get over here!" I hissed but then suddenly I duck gasping as the white beetle dance over without seeing me.

"What a piece of work. Will you look at her?" I heard bugs spoke in the crowd as I breathed knowing what's going to happen in a second as I got up fast.

"Okay toots, let's wing it!" Berkely beamed making Thumbelina puzzled.

"I can't wing it. I don't have any wings!" She protests not understanding what he's talking about as I ran to them.

"BEETLE NO!" I cried but it was too late as he grabs her hand and twirled her making her dress pieces flying out.

"I'M GETTING DIZZY!" Thumbelina shouted as she revel herself wearing her red underwear with black corset with black sleeves on her legs. I gasp while the other bugs were stunned of her appearance looking disgusted of their looks as they saw me too.

"EWWWW!" All the bugs spoke while Thumbelina face turned red from embarrassment as all the bugs' begin to laugh and pointed at her making Thumbelina feel so embarrassed trying to cover herself. I groaned and rushed through the beetle and grab her hand while the bugs still laughing pointed at her.

"Come Lina let's get out of here!" I begin dragging her but was stop by the white beetles as they make us back as they sang more while laughing. _ She, She, She, She's, so, so, so, so hey that bug is a dog! _ They sang while they tap their feet and Thumbelina dance more thinking the show must go on as I groaned in annoyed trying to grab her while dancing.

"My my! Unattractive. The word, my dear, is ugly. She's so ugly; she's hurting my feeling as the other one is. I hope it an't catching. Disgraceful!" I heard what bugs are saying as I huffed in anger wanting to tell them to shut their mouth badly but I need to get her out of here seeing her not listening to what the other bugs is saying but the white beetles are blocking my way looking at her with amused on their face as them and the crowd begin singing. _ Will you look at that she got no wings as the other one doesn't well gracious me what are those things? They an't got no feelers. No feelers? She an't got no shells. Do tell! They got scrawny legs and knobby knees for all we know, the gals got fleas and she can't even fly no that won't do. _ They sang as I saw Berkely having a scowl look glaring at Thumbelina and I as I manage to get to her while Thumbelina still try to cover herself feeling embarrassed still as he came up by us. _So say goodbye she's not for you. _ Berkely came to us still have a scowl and disappointment look glaring at us but he mostly looking at Thumbelina

"Sorry toots, I guess your tooooo UGLY!" Berkely finish singing spanks her butt with his cane making her gasp in startled as the song ended and everyone laugh.

"Don't worry you'll get over me." Berkely smiled tipping his hat a little acting like it's no big deal as she looked at the crowd seeing them laughing and pointed at her.  
"I'm ugly?" She whisper softly as Berkely nodded still smiling seeing her tears coming from hurt and embarrassment. I huffed couldn't take this anymore as I march up to the crowd.

"SHUT IT!" I shrieked making all the crowd silence flinch a little of my tone. "All of you should be ashamed of you of your thoughts on her and me of our appearance. You shouldn't judge someone by their looks or appearance just because their different. Look at Thumbelina, she's bright young woman having a beautiful personality making Prince Cornelius lucky to have her as his girlfriend. He sees her beauty inside and out of her heart and she's an amazing friend once you get to know her more! You need to have second thoughts on what you need to say before you say something not wanting to hurt someone feelings and you need to respect of other kinds!" I breathed as the crowds stay silence while some shook their heads a little while few look down look ashamed I'm guessing as Berkely laughed.

"Come on toots, the crowds are being honest of what their seeing..." I huffed in more anger as I march up to him knowing this all his fault making her embarrassed in front of everyone as he was silence suddenly seeing my anger.

"Honest?! Honest?! Is this what the party is all about, being honest of their appearance, okay let's be honest shall we? For a start this place were standing is a piece of crap, and the outfit you make her put on is ridicules hiding her true beauty and mostly I HATE YOUR SONG!" I snapped in anger making Berkley have stunned on his face while the crowd gasps in horrified and then one of the white beetles cry putting his head on the other one shoulder petting his back.

"Okay that was way too far." The white beetle spoke still patted the other one back for comfort.

"Make the mean girl take it back!" He wailed as I huffed.

"Yeah I say it; I hate your song with passion. It's all like _For you my dear, your beautiful baby and my lady bug, your beautiful baby! _"I sang mockery in high pitch voice as I groaned in annoyed.  
"That song is really annoying." I added while Berkery have scowl look having his hand on his hips.

"Then if you don't like our beetle ball and our song then you and your friend are not welcome to my Beetle Ball anymore. You and your friend GET OUT!" He snapped pointed at the exist as I huffed grabbing Thumbelina hand.

"With pleasure right after we change her clothes back on and we'll be out before you can say SEE YA TOOTS!" I wave my hand out as Thumbelina and I went down the stage through the crowd seeing them back a little of my anger as we make our way to the dressing room for her clothing and a minute later we head out leaving a piece of dump behind us.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going and to be honest, I never like that scene of the bugs judging her by her looks calling her ugly! I'm glad that's over with this chapter thank goodness! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Thumbelina characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Heartening

_**Chapter 9 Heartening**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

Meanwhile out of the Beetle ball the small Jitterbugs ran to the Beetle hideout trying to rescue Thumbelina while the yellow hat little one name Baby Bug was falling behind as she tries to catch up.

"Hey wait for me!" She cried panting as the straw hat one name L'l Bee looked back.

"Hurry! Thumbelina needs help!" He called and before the kids could go through the tree Set came out of nowhere hissing smirking making the kids scream loudly and ran back feeling terrified but Grundel block their path as Set use his whip to block the two other path. The kids wimp seeing a Giant bat came over smirking showing his black teeth while he plays his whip.

"Children, why are you out here alone in this forest? It's not safe to be out alone without an adult." He chuckled darkly still playing his whip as Grundel clears his throat.

"Do we hear one of you say Thumbelina needs help?" He asked and then Set growled softly making him flinch a little as if he wasn't suppose to talk but only him.

"Yyes!" A jitterbug name Gnatty spoke making L'l Bee gasp.

"Gnatty!" He hissed while Set chuckled and got on his one knee tipping his hat up smiling sweetly but it wasn't a nice one making the children tremble with fear.

"Come now, you can tell Uncle Set and Grundel everything, we want to help your friend get home. I'm a generous bat as he is and loves to help people Si?" He spoke smoothly as Gnatty couldn't help himself but blurted out feeling terrified seeing his deadly teeth.

"The Beetle took Thumbelina and flew way up there." He answered pointed up to where Beetle took her.

"Be quiet!" L'l Bee hissed covering his mouth while Set and Grundel both look up to where he pointed as Set smiles cruelly stroking his beard.

"Interesting." He purred darkly while Grundel has shock on his face.

"The Beetle? I WANT HER BACK!" He screams jealously smashing his fist on the ground making the kids scream and ran passing under him as Set growled in annoyed watching the kids ran away.

"Come on, let's go!" Baby bug yelled.

"You big ugly wart face!' L'l Bee yelled blew raspberry at him while Grundel chuckle with his tongue out but was stop suddenly seeing Set giving him dead glares. He slaps him hard making him yelp a little covering his hand.

"You idiot! The kids could've gained our trust but you have to blurt out of your jealous over Thumbelina!" He snarled making Grundel wimp a little.

"We can catch them and threat them to tell us more about…Set snarled darkly making him silence once more as he glance up at the Beetle's hiding.

"Let them go. We have enough information we need to track down the girls." He sniffs in the air and inhale it smirking more.

"Oh yes, they're here alright. I can smell Ashley amulet power, they're not far amigo. Not too far." Then they heard someone muttering and saw a Beetle flying out having grouchy look on his face as Set smirked.

"Bingo." He growled darkly and then with a flash he flew up fast and went up face to face with the Beetle making him scream in startled while Set smirked flapping his wings more.

"Evening Beetle." He greeted showing his black teeth making the beetle swallow.

"Look dude, I don't want to have a conversation right now after that incident at my ballroom." He huffed trying not to show fear as Set chuckled darkly.

"Ah amigo, I just need some question on the girl name Thumbelina and her friend." He replied while Beetle rolled his eyes.

"Oh the ugly ones, heh I don't even want to talk about. I kick them out after that brat insulted us after what we said being honest but she has to come in and ruin everything!" He huffed crossing him arms while Set chuckled darkly.

"So it tells me that their not with you at your place, yes?" He asked flapping his wings.  
"How did you know they're not at my place?" He asked looking stunned while Set smirked.

"I know now." He chuckled darkly smirking more showing his black teeth. The Beetle swallowed nervously not liking how Set smiles at him.

"Who are you?" He asked as Set smiles deadly.

"Call me Set and I believe you have some information I need to track down those girls that we're after." He replied as the Beetle begins to make other direction shaking a little.

"Llook Set or Seth um I don't have any information as all I know the girls are gone and I have no idea where they are." He was about to make way but Set snatch his neck in his foot claws making him gasp in pain as he struggle while buzzing his wings trying to be free.

"Oh don't be sure you have some information your hiding, now it never hurt to tell where the girls are right this minute. I always hate waiting." He snarled darkly while Beetle struggles more.

"WAIT!" He manages to chock but Set drag him down chuckling darkly towards the ground with Grundel waiting.

_**Ashley POV **_

After we got out of that place thank goodness, Jacques took us out and I don't want to talk about how Jacques manage to take both of us at the same time. It was painful. Jacques landed us on the edge of the tree with dandy lions by us. I sighed ruffing my dress a little calming my anger after what I did standing up for her but I notice she didn't spoke since we left the beetle ball as I looked over at her with concerned.

"Hey Lina, are you okay?" I asked but she didn't say anything wiping her tears looking down.

"Come one Lina you can tell us anything." Jacques added as she glances at us.

"Do you guys, think, I'm ugly?" She spoke softly while we look at her dumbly.

"No, no Lina you do not. Don't listen to those jerks." Then we heard Jacquimo singing if you follow your heart in the distance as we all look around trying to find him and suddenly Jacquimo landed by us as we got startled a little.

"Uncle!" Jacques started. "What brings you here?" He asked as he smiled.

"I was still looking for the Vale of Faeries but I still have troubles finding them in this evening and found three of you while searching and decided to pay a visit to see how everything is going." He replied as I smiled.

"Everything is going okay. A little bumpy on the way but good." I replied and then Jacquimo turned and saw Thumbelina all depressed turning his face to worry as he came up to her.

"What is the matter, Thumbelina?" He asked wanting to know as she wipe her tears off.

"I'm cold, I'm lost, and I'm hungry." She answered softly rubbing her arms together while he wipes her tears gently with his wing. I sighed softly shook my head a little feeling pity for her as I came up by Jacquimo.

"Lina, you have us and we'll find a way to your home and find something to eat, I promise." I spoke trying to make her feel better but Lina sniffed more.

"And Beetle says I'm ugly." She cried softly as she looked at the water drops on dandy lion reflecting her face as she turned away fast not wanting to see her face anymore.

"The Beetle?" Jacquimo asked as I quickly explain to him what happened meeting the Beetle and the beetle ball and a little bit of letting out my anger on him standing up for her. He sighed softly shook his head and smiled chuckling a little.

"Do you love the Beetle?" He asked helping her up.

"No." She answered.

"Then never mind the Beetle, good riddance to the beetle." Jacquimo replied as I nodded.

"Yeah Lina forget about them. I think their just jealous of your appearance or maybe their proud of their look not caring about other and never respect." I added as Jacques came up by us.

"And good riddance to those awful toads as well!" He reminded us as we all laughed making Thumbelina smile a little feeling a little better. Then Jacquimo blew the dandy lion making Thumbelina ducked as one dandy lion is still hanging.

"Does Prince Cornelius think your ugly?" Jacquimo asked as she shook her head.

"No, he thinks I'm beautiful." She replied as he tips her chin up with his wing finger smiling.

"And so you are, _mon amie_ look." He made her look at herself at the water drop as she smiled feeling so much better. She breathed and looked at us.

"I'm going home." She answered as I giggle.

"We will Lina but right now we should rest here for tomorrow, we need to save our energy." I lay down while Jacques snuggle up to himself sitting while hugging his guitar as if it was a teddy bear to him. Thumbelina yawned softly and went over to Jacquimo.

"Jacquimo. Will you find the Vale of the Faeries?" She asked while he yawned nodded smiling.

"I promise." He yawned once more. "I promise but right now we must sleep." He answered and he spoke something in French as Thumbelina snuggle in his chest as he wrapped his one wing around her having smile on her face.

"Thank you Jacquimo. Thank you." She sighed as Jacquimo turned to look at me as I smile.

"If you like I can help you find your fairy prince you can love so you won't be the only one." He spoke offering but I quickly shook my head yawning a little.

"No that's okay. I find him on my own no matter if he's a prince or not and beside." I sighed. "I'll be big again and find someone out there." I answered as he smiled.

"Alright, you have a good heart in you and you will find someone you love making a guy very lucky to have you." I giggle a little as he tip his hat down and fell asleep as I turned my body having my head on my arms sighed softly having thoughts once more about my friends feeling my heart heavy but Goth came to me couldn't stop having thoughts about him wondering if he's alright as my friends are feeling my heart heavy. I silently pray to God to help us tomorrow and have not worry about my friends back home. I saw some dandy lion seeds floating in the wind and heard Jacquimo vow to find Prince Cornelius for Thumbelina. I sighed softly looking at the stars once more still felt my heart heavy and then I slowly fell asleep.

Dream

_I was back in the jungle where I was before on my last adventure seeing everything it was beautiful and amazing as always. I breathed as I walked a little through the jungle admiring some flowers and then I heard some laughing as I turned and saw my friends out in the glade enjoying themselves as I saw Ikan and Maya wrestling each other playing with Sam and saw Shade and Marina nuzzling each other loving as Throbb and Syrena did the same. Orestes and Athena were sitting on the branch above the lake watching the Throbb kids wresting while Jacques play his guitar setting up the music and saw Pippi by him whistling the tune. I beamed as I walked in seeing everyone smiling as Murk chuckled. _

"_Welcome back Senorita." He greeted as I giggled as Shade smiled happily and came over and hugs me while I laughed and embrace him. _

"_It's so good to be back to see all of you." I replied feeling my heart soared and I was about to ask where Goth is but I heard someone clear tis throat. _

"_Senorita." I turned and saw Goth as I smiled more feeling my heart beating with joy seeing him all alright as I remember having a scar on his chest. I rushed to him and hug him burying my face in his neck and then I saw Frieda roosting with Hector, Isis and Chinook looking all happy as I smile more nuzzling my face in his warm mane while his hand stroke my hair. _

"_Goth, I told you I'll come back. I kept my promise." I whisper softly wanting to stay feeling everything is perfect feeling so happy as I look up seeing his warm green eyes. _

"_I'm glad you're happy angel." I heard Goth spoke softly as I hug him more feeling my tears streaked down with happy. _

"_You have no idea." I replied burying my face in his mane as his wings wrapped around me in secure hearing his heart beating over his scar. _

"Goth, Goth." I found myself waking up saying his name realizing it was morning. I groaned softly rubbing my eyes and looked back seeing Jacquimo, Thumbelina and Jacques nowhere to be found. I was very puzzled and worried of where they gone to as I stood up still sitting rubbing my eyes getting the sleep out of me.

"Who's Goth?" I scream in startled seeing Thumbelina fully awake smiling while I groaned.

"Lina don't do that. You almost scare me to death." I breathed placing my hand over my heart trying to get it beat to normal.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She apologized as I stood up and stretch my arms out and look around.

"Where Jacques and Jacquimo?" I asked yawning more while she smiled.

"They took off early and Jacques decided to help him as he told me he needs to watch over him making sure he's alright thinking he's getting old. She whispers in the end as I laughed.

"Oh I see." I replied scratching my arm. "I hope their okay." Thumbelina smiled as she twirls a little.

"You didn't answer my question." She spoke as I look at her puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as she giggled.

"You were moaning in your sleep." She replied as I smile a little feeling embarrassed as I do that always when I dream. "And you were saying Goth in your sleep sounding like Goth, Goth. So who's Goth?" She asked curious as I breathed not knowing if I should tell her about him while I rub my neck.

"He's, uh a guy that I know. A friend." I replied as she smiled.

"Is he handsome? Charming, a fairy prince?" She asked as I giggled shook my head.

"No he's not a fairy prince or a fairy." I replied as she sighed still smiling.

"Then he must be a handsome man is he?" She asked as my face turned little red blushing remembering he did turn into a man a little bit for me but I shook my head fast.

"We not exactly, he not a human friend." I begin as she looks at me puzzled tipping her head a little. "He's actually, a bat." I finished seeing her eyes lit up.

"A bat?" She asked as I nodded while she gasps. "You're a friend with a bat?" She asked more as I nodded.

"Yeah he is and some my friends are bats too well not everyone but there really are good friends, you'll like them when you get a chance to meet them, their amazing friends." I replied as she smiled.

"I hope I can meet them someday." I smiled back and suddenly I felt my stomach growled as I place my hand on my stomach as I sighed smiling a little. "Come on Lina we should go find some food and start our journey for your home." I replied as she nodded smiling a little.

"Yeah, we should and I'm hungry too." We both begin to make our way climbing down the tree to find some food for our strength.

"Say Ashley, why do you say his name while you were sleeping?" She asked as I shrug my shoulder watching her got down on the ground.

"I don't know." I answered climbing down. 'Probably I just miss him as I miss my friends." We begin to walk trying to find some food as I really don't know why I keep saying his name in my dream. I think I just really miss him as I miss my friends as I sighed quietly thinking about my dream of how everything was perfect feeling my heart heavy once more as we made our way to find some food.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. My OC is now feeling homesick missing her friends back home but not understanding why she misses Goth more as her friends. Stay tuned for the next chapter as her and Thumbelina need to look out for Set and Grundel as they make their journey. I don't own any Thumbelina characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Winter is almost here

_**Chapter 10 Winter is almost here**_

Thumbelina and I manage to find some food for us to eat while we walked as we found some nectar and petals for breakfast. We sat down as I silently pray to God to bless this food and help us go through the day protecting us. I pour some nectar on flower of us to make it sweeter. We ate our breakfast quietly listening to some critters sounds enjoying some nice breeze. Then we heard some birds calling making us look up and saw some geese making migrating sound heading south. I hum in suspicious because its summer when my family went on vacation in Paris but I finally realized I'm in the movie and it's supposed to be this way of almost winter. I breathed knowing Thumbelina and I won't survive the winter as I remember on my last adventure almost gotten sick while reaching hibernaculum but it wasn't that bad.

"Where the geese are heading?" Thumbelina asked curious as I blinked snapping out my thoughts.

"Their heading south for winter Lina." I answered eating my petal and swallow. They always migrate south to keep warm and stay there until spring arrived." She nodded as she heavy sighed and looked out.

"I wonder what winter is like, my mother says it's cold and there's no sun that brings out. What a horrible way to live in that season with no sun and nature." I laughed a little while grabbing my other petal with nectar.

"That what Goth and Throbb will probably agree with you but winter is not that bad. Its where snow fall on ground making look like the earth is nice and cozy like its sleeping and you can play in the snow." I ate my flower petal while she glances at me curious.

"How can you play in the snow?" She asked as I smiled swallowing.

"You can build a snow fort, have snowball fight, make snow angels, and go sledding." I replied smiling more remembering wonderful time in the snow.

"It sounds like fun." She beamed as I nodded.

"Oh yes it is but the best part about winter is when you done playing in the snow, get inside, wrapped in a blanket sitting by the fire and drinking hot chocolate with tiny little marshmallow and whip cream. Mmmhhmm." I lick my lips thinking that as Thumbelina giggled.

"If snow comes can we play in it while we head home?" She asked as I laughed nodded.

"Yes we can play in the snow while we head home, but not too much alright?" I ate my last flower petal. "We don't want to get freezing until we turned ourselves in popsicles sticks." I spoke and the Thumbelina giggled.

"Popsicles sticks?" She asked as I laughed.

"It's just an expression Lina, and don't worry when we head to your home, your mother will make us nice hot chocolate with soft small marshmallows and whip cream keeping us toasty." I smiled and laugh a little.

"And wrapped around blanket and sit by the fire?" She added questioning as I nodded.

"Exactly Lina." I replied watching her eat her last nectar.

"What your friends like and how do you met them?" I sighed and explain to her my last two adventures with Shade and the rest reaching hibernaculum and saving the sun from Cama Zotz.

"Wow. You really have that adventure? I wish I could have one." She sighed as I smiled.

"Lina, you are having adventure, your starting journey to your home following your heart like Jacquimo says." I replied seeing her smiled.

"Yeah but I want it to be exciting and romantic like you have." She answered as I chuckle.

"It wasn't really that romantic." I spoke as she glances at me funny.

"But you told me this Goth almost force you to marry him, that must be horrible." She spoke as I nodded.

"Yeah it was but he let me go know it not what I want." I sighed softly slowly remembering that adventure.

"Then it turned into romantic did it?" She asked more as I heavy sighed.

"No it didn't." I answered feeling my heart heavy remembering my dream of everything was perfect being in his warm wings. "And besides, it won't work out between us of our different kind." I added as she nodded.

"Yeah tell that to Grundel, Ek! He's not the guy that I want to be with for rest of my life." I smiled seeing her disgusted face.

"Yeah his love sick has gotten through his thick skull not thinking clearly. He needs to find a pond doctor if there is around." We laughed of my joke and sighed a little calming our laughing.

"Was Goth a horrible bat?" She asked as I shook my head.

"Well I thought he was horrible and monster that I heard about almost killing and he let me go remember? He's really wonderful when you get to know him more being great king to his colony and he's such amazing friend and beautiful." I breathed not understanding why I thought of that but it was true as I find some animals beautiful and astonish making the nature more amazing as I thought Goth was beautiful bat of his kind and amazing to me taking my breath away.

"Beautiful? You think he's beautiful?" She asked looking at me funny as I smiled a little.

"What I mean is, some animals are beautiful making the nature amazing and more epic like... a bird singing in the morning so soothing and a woodpecker pecking the tree making wonderful sound blending the nature as uh a black jaguar walking in the jungle having a beautiful fur blending in its environment making it more amazing." I quickly explained as she looks at me more funny and then nodded.

"Oh I see, I think. I thought you meant he... oh never mind." She suddenly shivered wrapping her arms around herself as I shivered looking at the sky.

"We should get going. The autumn is here and we need to find someplace warm in case if winter comes soon and hoping we can find help." I spoke getting up as she did sigh softly.

"I hope I can go home soon, I miss my mother terribly." I smiled still wrap my arms around myself.

"No need to fear. I'll get you home and we'll be there soon and your prince will be waiting." We begin walking as I shivered more feeling cold wind blowing on us as I looked at the sky.

"I can be hungry or cooked, not both." I muttered smiling a little remembering hearing Goth say that in the episode now understanding what he meant shivering more as we walked more through the tall leaves finding her home.

_**Third Person's POV**_

Meanwhile father away in the forest Jacquimo was still looking for the Vale of the Faeries while Jacques follows him.

"Uncle Jacica, will you slow down? There's plenty of time to find this Vale of Faeries." He panted trying to catch him up almost losing his hat seeing Jacquimo stop while flapping smiling.

"Jacques, I promised Thumbelina I will find Prince Cornelius and bring him to her as their love will be together forever." He sighed dreamily while Jacques laughed.

"Okay Uncle no more romantic writing and songs for you." He replied while Jacquimo chuckled.

"You can get rid of my love books and song but you cannot get the great passion bird out as I know what love is about." He answered still flapping while Jacques shook his head of his uncle goofiness.

"So Uncle is there really a fairy?" He asked curious making Jacquimo eyes lit up.

"You don't believe in faeries?" He asked while Jacques nodded a little.

"Well, yeah, no maybe. What I meant is I never see a real fairy before not knowing if their real or not thinking it's a fairy tale." He explained and suddenly a rabbit with tan hat with blue vest came running fast almost knocking them out as Jacques glare out.

"Hey what gives?! It's very rude to push someone… whoa!" He exclaimed seeing a fox wearing a red hat with light blue feather sticking out and wore a purple shirt with light green bandanna rushed by almost knock them out again finally understanding why the rabbit was running as they flap their wings seeing the fox almost got it but it kicked and ran more.

"Hey maybe they can help us." Jacquimo beamed and before Jacques could protest his uncle flew over fast while he groaned.

"Uncle!" He flaps his wings fast trying to catch him and the rabbit up until they were by it seeing the rabbit having fear on its face as the rabbit.

"Bonjour!" Jacquimo greeted and landed on its arms while Jacques landed on its head. "A nice sunny day huh?" He asked trying to have good conservation while the rabbit panted.

"It's sunny alright, but I'm not too sure about nice." The rabbit answered looking back with fear seeing the fox looking hungry with his tongue hanging out as Jacques nodded.

"I can see that." He replied still clinching its hat while Jacquimo smiled.

"We're looking for the Vale of the Faeries." He begins grabbing its nose while the rabbit huffed.

"Faeries huh? Beats the heck out of me. Why do you ask a fairy?" It asked shaking him off making him climb on its head almost by Jacques.

"You know one?" Jacquimo asked as the rabbit shook its head.

"No, but he might." It replied looking back seeing the fox looking more hungry smacking its lips. Jacquimo spoke something in French and took off to the fox. Jacques groaned in annoyed shook his head while the rabbit perks its head up.

"He's one confident and stupid." He sighed shook his head smiling his beak.

"Yeah but sometimes stupid and crazy might work." He quickly thanks the rabbit and flew back to his uncle as he manages to catch its hat while Jacquimo grab its nose saying something in French greeting.

"I'm looking for the Vale of…" he was about to ask the direction but the fox smack him off growling.

"Am Scray!" He snapped making Jacquimo landed in its mouth while Jacques huffed.

"Hey Buddy! Nobody talks to my uncle that way and it doesn't hurt to answer his question…"

"Jacques!" Jacquimo silence him not wanting this to get ugly while Jacques snorted still gripping its hat still thinking it's rude. "I can see you are very busy fox, so I will belief." He tried to say more but the fox was in no mood for talking as it uses its tongue to flick him out of the mouth hard.

"BUZZ OFF BUSTER!" He retorted while Jacques took off flapping his wings watching his uncle smash on the thorn having his wings caught in the needle wanting right through his wing making some his feather fall out. Jacques gasp in horrified and glares at the fox for a second watching it chasing the rabbit as he huffed. He flew fast with worried as he saw his uncle in pain trying to lift his wing but he hissed in pain looking at it sadly.

"Uncle, are you alright?" He asked landed by him seeing his uncle feathers floating down a little.

"Jacques look, look what I do. I have thorn in my wing. This is bad, very bad." He hissed in pain while Jacques chuckled a little looking at his wing.

"Aw uncle it's just a thorn. Here let me pull it out." He was about to help him but Jacquimo shook his head fast getting up flapping his wings a little.

"Don't have time; I think I can still fly." With that he flew up flapping his wings carefully as he smiled his beak saying something in French and landed on the branch with thorn. Jacques came up by him seeing his uncle still hiss in pain. "It only stings a little." He spoke while Jacques rolled his eyes.

"That because you need to get that thorn out of you before it gets worse." He replied almost grabbing his wing but his uncle pull back.

"Don't worry Jacques, I'll be fine but right now we have a quest that it needs to be complete, now where we're we?" Then the leaves died suddenly making Jacquimo gasp watching the last leaf fall while Jacques looks at it funny. "Autumn, it is autumn. " He spoke with worried in his tone. "Oh we must find the fairy prince Jacques." He took off flapping his wings with thorn on it as Jacques flew up following his uncle with worried expression on his face and puzzled. _It can't be fall already? Ashley and her family are on summer vacation in Paris, this doesn't make any sense. Wow times flies by when you're having vacation._ "Winter is almost here." He heard his uncle calling as he tries to catch him up.

"Uncle wait! You need to get that thorn out... oh forget it." He muttered in the end flying fast shook his head a little. "Will my uncle ever listen?" He mumbles softly as him and Jacquimo continue to fly out in the field trying to find some more help with direction.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going and it's true that I thought animals are beautiful blending their environment making the nature more astonish of their behavior and appearance like what my character says not in romantic way!. Winter is almost here and will they make it through before winter comes? Stay tuned for the next chapter when Set comes up evil plan and their still vote of what he should sing making Grundel and Beetle more convinced to join him (Set evil laugh while startled) Okay that was creepy, but anyway, stay tuned! I don't own any Thumbelina characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Friends on the other side

_**Chapter 11 Friends on the other side **_

"THUMBELINA, ASHLEY!" Cornelius cried in the wind as his Buzzby speed along while the leaves were blowing crazy passing them as he held on his bumble tight trying to steady himself. "THUMBELINA WHERE ARE YOU?!" He cried again desperately wanting to hear her voice again feeling his heart pounding with worried. Suddenly a leaf smack him hard causing him to lose balance and fall off his bumble and fall down until his body crashed in the cold mud getting his wings and his face dirty. He took his helmet off as he sighed and wipe the mud off his face with his fist. He was almost getting up when he heard Buzzby coming in getting more mud off of him. "Whoa, WHOA!" He was taken by surprise as Buzzby came down and scoops him up from the mud and they were off once again in the sky as Cornelius put his helmet back on. They flew on searching for those girls until they found a log filled with Jitterbugs preparing for winter hibernate. He made Buzzby flew in and landed inside the log panting. He got off his bumble still breathing heavily as he took off his helmet reveling himself and wipe some last mud off his face from his helmet.

"I'm looking for a beautiful young woman and her friend. Her name is Thumbelina and her friend name is Ashley." He begins hoping in his heart the jitterbugs know where they are and then Gnatty came up having an amazed on his face seeing him in person.

"Are you a fairy prince?" He asked making Cornelius smile.

"I am." He replied but Gnatty heavy sighed.

"Thumbelina is gone." He spoke making Cornelius look puzzled and worried.

"Gone? Where where did she go?" He asked wanting to know while Gnatty shook his head.

"The Beetle took her away and Ashley went up trying to rescue her." He answered looking down with sad look.

"What?" Cornelius breathed as the butterfly nodded.

"They're out there, somewhere." She shrugs her shoulder while Cornelius pointed out.

"They're out there, in that?" He asked not wanting to believe it seeing the leaves blowing in the wind crazily.

"And the big toad is after them too." Gnatty added as Cornelius has his hand on his forehead.

"Oh no." He muttered knowing Thumbelina is now in danger along with her friend.

"And also a giant bat is after them as well." Baby bug manage to asked still trembling with fear while the Gnatty and L'l bee wimp a little of their encounter with him.

"A giant what?" Cornelius asked looking puzzled as Gnatty breathed.

"A giant bat. A big mean nasty bat with sharp black teeth with Spanish accents." He manage to speak making Cornelius breathed shook his head.

"I got to find them." He quickly put his helmet on. "Winter is almost here." He jumps on Buzzby and his bumble flew out the log towards the sky begin searching for them.

"Hurry, Buzz! My father couldn't hold the frost much longer." He spoke having worried washed over him of his love out there as he now must get to her and her friend before the toad and the giant bat he didn't want to believe get to her as he made his way fast trying to find them. Meanwhile down in the graveyard Set was roosting on the branch below the ground hearing Grundel strangling Beetle wanting to know more after the Beetle tell them everything but they didn't get much information they need as Set expected it. He huffed closing his eyes trying to think of a plan that can get his revenge on Ashley and get the amulet from her but it was hard to concentrate hearing them loudly as he growls softly.

"Okay okay!" The beetle gasps trying to get out of Grundel grip. "Can I explain something?" He manages to ask trying to gasp for air.

"What?" Grundel demand still has his both hand on his throat.

"Look, for the last time I don't know where they are, we didn't head off too good. So uh I let them go. The one is not my type. She's an ugly type. I don't like ugly." He replied having disgusts look as Grundel smash his head with his fist when the Beetle says something about Thumbelina.

"She is beautiful!" He retorted having his both hand over his heart while his foot stomp on the Beetle foot. Set growls softly in annoyed rubbing his head with his claw.

"Morons, I'm surrounded by morons." He huffed softly trying to concentrate his plan more hearing Beetle struggling to get his foot off.

"Whatever you say." Beetle spoke finally mange to get his foot out. 'Look I got an idea." He smirked having his finger pointed his head while Grundel have scowl on his face. "I hear that she loves the fairy prince right?" He asked and then Grundel eyes flared with jealously that he uses his fist to smash his head a little and then jumps on him stomping him making Beetle scream in pain falling on the ground.

"I CRUSH FAIRY PRINCE!" He growled having his both fist together. Set grab out his whip from his belt while roosting putting his head up couldn't take them anymore as he whip at the ground making a terrible hole making the Beetle yelp a little seeing almost got to his face getting up fast while Set growled deadly putting his whip back on his belt.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! It's hard to concentrate my plans hearing you idiots making yapping sound. Now let me concentrate or else I'll ripe you tongue out and have them for snack later on and have you watch me devour it." He threaten seeing Grundel and Beetle tremble a little.

"Ookay boss, sir, take a chill pill alright?" Beetle smile nervously not wanting Set to get angrier as Set huffed and went back roosting resuming his thoughts of planning. Then Beetle eyes lit up and looked over at Grundel.

"Hey I got another idea, why don't you go nab this prince and set a trap for a girl." Set eyes lit up as he heard the Beetle plan as he looked over his shoulder wanting to hear what his plan is. "Using him as a bait. You know, get her to come to you." He finished as Set smirked darkly stroking his beard starting to like this plan thinking.

"Nab the prince?" Grundel asked making sure he heard it correctly while stroking his chin.

"And set a trap." He added making Set perk his head up while roosting liking this plan crossing his arms.

"Nap the prince." Grundel answered repeatedly starting to like this plan while Beetle nodded rolling his eyes.

"Yes, and set up a trap. Do you speak English?" He asked shaking him a little. Trying to keep up, Grundel, okay?" He almost shouted making Grundel groaned pulling his hat down.

"Don't shout!" He snapped.

"You're making me nervous here okay?" Beetle retorted as Set sighed and flew out from his roost and landed in front of them cause them to jump in startled seeing Set giving cruel smile.

"I like what you're thinking mi amigo. Your plan can be useful to get what I want and his wants. "He spoke smoothly causing Beetle to shudder a little of his tone as Set sighed tipping his hat a little still smirking. "But it's not fair to have the left out one with no reward in your hand for helping me hunt down the girls. " He chuckled darkly while crossing his arms. "If you join us I'll give you a grand reward for helping me get my revenge and the amulet." He finished making the Beetle swallow nervously.

"Well I don't have anything that I want from you and I think I'm done here." He manages to say as Grundel shook his head.

"Set knows what he's doing." He snapped but the Beetle pulls him over to have quiet talk without Set hearing them but Set can still hear them with his bat ears as he smirked more crossing his arms.

"Okay looked I don't trust that bat. That guy gives me hebbie Jeebies every time he's near us. I say we should ditch him and use our own plan. " He hissed making Set facial turn to scowl having his orange red eyes glowed seeing Grundel nodded a little having a little second thought rubbing his hand on his chin once more. "I mean have you seen this guy lately? He has a bad temper as far I know and he could be lying to us about his reward and who knows he could be a fraud…" Set growled deadly coming up making the Beetle yelp in startled falling on the ground while Grundel back away in fright.

"Don't you disrespects me little bug!" He snapped and then the music begin playing while Set glare at him. "Don't you delegate or deride." He smirked and then begins singing. _You're in my world not your world. _ He sang seeing the two swallow nervously while placing his both hands together. _And I got friends on the other side. _ He sang more as he got out his whip and whip at the stone table causing it to fall on the ground and then Beetle and Grundel jump a little hearing another voice that sounds demolish and raspy echoing.

**Echo's: **_He's got friends on the other side.. _ It sang darkly as Set place his both hand on their shoulders chuckling darkly pushing them towards the flat tombstone while the other white beetle was on the other side looking nervous hiding behind the tombstone.

"It's an echo gentlemen, is something I have here in the underworld, a little trick don't worry." He begins pushing them more to the flat tombstone and then he whips at the root causing it to shudder and move to where he wants making the root dead as Set make Beetle and Grundel sat on the root in front of the flat tombstone and sang more getting on the tombstone. _Sit down at my table; put your mind at ease. If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please._ He sang and then suddenly a demon shadow rise up from the tombstone causing them to scream in startled as Set laugh and gives his shadow demon a down low. _ I can read your future, I can put round some too. _ He got off from his stone table and walked up to them as his demon shadow disappears. _I 'll look deep into your heart and soul. _ He smirks more making Grundel swallow nervously and looked at Beetle.

"You do have a soul, don't you Beetle?" He asked chuckling and before Beetle could reply he jumps on the tombstone once more tipping his hat down. _Making your wildest dreams come true. I got voodoo, I got hoodoo and things I haven't even tried! _ He sang getting all the voodoo, hoodoo out and the things he haven't even tried making them gasp in startled of his magic as he smirked getting rid of that stuff and sat on the root having his claws on the tombstone. _ And I got friends on the other side. _ He sang tipping his hat up a little with his eyes glowed and without Grundel and Beetle seeing the three shadow demons appeared above them having nasty smile and sang.

**Echo's: **_He got friends on the other side. _ They sang making both of them look up fast and then the shadow demons disappear without a trace seeing them confused as Set sighed shook his head a little.

"Gents, I told you it's just an echo, no need to worry. Now let's get down to business. I know you Grundel want someone your heart desired as we had a little deal but if you help me more get rid of Ashley and grab the amulet you and your love will be married and have your family more wealthy with her singing in the show." He snaps his finger and then an image came on seeing their show going on and Thumbelina singing with them wearing the outfit as Grundel breathed staring at Thumbelina dreamily. Then Set flicks his hand making the image disappears as he glances at the Beetle.

_Oh you little bug I don't want to waste much time, you been a self-centered all your life. _ He sang making Beetle huffed crossing his arms.

"Look Set, there is nothing that I want and I'm proud of having everything that I need having my life perfect so I'll be heading off…" Without a warning Set snatch and yank his wings off making him gasp.

"MY WINGS! MY WINGS, YOU TOOK MY WINGS!" He shouted trying to get his wings back as Set chuckled darkly.

"So there is something you want from me, I'll give your wings back if you help me hunt the girls down. " He snarled making his wings disappear in thin air making Beetle face turn scowl look seeing his wings disappear.

"You can't do that you oversized rodent! Listen, this harassment has gone far enough, and I know my rights. I'll report you to the pond patrol!" Set growled deadly and snatch his neck making the beetle gasp for air gulping a little smiling nervously forgetting who's he talking to as Set eyes glowed.

"You will help me find those girls amigo or else I'll ripe your wings into little pieces leaving you wingless beetle never fly again." He drops him on the ground while Beetle coughed and breathed for air as Set sighed. "_And in your future, the you I see, is exactly the bug you always wanted to be. _ He sang flicking his hand making the image reappeared seeing him singing having the beautiful bug girls swoon over him as Beetle breathed looking at the image having thoughts as Set smirked more finally got him attention. _Shake my hand._ He sang having his both hand out seeing both of them look at his hand but Grundel smiled knowing he wanted it having thought on Thumbelina after he saw his future image. _Come on boys, won't you shake the poor sinner's hand? _ He still have his hand out and then Beetle took his hand and shake it while Grundel snatch his hand and shake it fast grinning nodding his head. Set smiled deadly baring his black deadly teeth as he shook their hands.

"Yesssss." He snarled softly and then the music begins to grow loudly and then the shadows demons came out from the ground. He snap his whip causing the water to bubble and the demon giant bat shows up having a razor teeth and sharp claws out flying out making Grundel and Beetle scream in startled. _Are you ready? (Are you ready?) Are you ready? Transformation central! (Transformation central!) Reformation central! (Reformation central!) Transmogrification central! _ He sang loudly as his shadow and giant bat demons swirl both of them as they hug each other looking terrified as Set chuckled darkly.

"Ggget ready for what?" Beetle asked as his demons flew away and went by Set.

"For the death of the fairy prince!" He answered while the Beetle has puzzled look as Beetle let's go Grundel.

"Why, is he sick?" He asked as Set huffed in annoyed and snatches him up grabbing his neck.

"No fool, we're going to kill him. Ashley too." He smirked more dropping him as Grundel grins nodding his head.

"We will kill the prince and you will give Thumbelina to me and I marry her." He breathed as Set rolled his eyes.

"Yes yes you will have your Thumbelina but you will have her soon as you Beetle." He pointed at him making him gasp in startled. "Will go nab the prince while Grundel makes plans on some trap for the girls to lure them here." He finished as Beetle cross his arms and huffed.

"Why does Grundel get the easy work while I have to walk without my wings?" He complains but then the giant bat demons snarled darkly making him wimp jumping a little and smiled changing his mind fast.

"Okay okay cool it. Where's your sense of humor? Alright, I'll go nab the prince." He spoke making his way walking while Set smirked deadly having his caws together while his demons hissed. "Come on guys, mind the wings. I'll be back." He walked away in the woods his other beetle companion follows him without hesitate not wanting to stay with Set and his demons. He chuckled darkly and turned to Grundel.

"Why are you still standing? Go and plan your trap now!" He snarled making Grundel tremble a little.

"How will I suppose to do that?" He asked making Set rolled his eyes once more.

"Use your imagination for all I care. Get moving!" He snapped making Grundel yelp and ran to the other direction. Set sighed softly smirking having his claws together while his demons surrounds him.

"This plan will work our perfectly, for me." He spoke smoothly having his hand on his chest smiling evilly baring his black teeth and begins singing. _I hope both of you are satisfied, but if you aint don't blame me, you can blame my friends on the other side! _ He finished singing as all the demons flew around while he laughs evilly while his demons shadows and giants bats laugh along while flying around.

_You got what you wanted. But you lost what you get. _ They sang as Set laughs more having his arms out enjoying himself. Then he shushed them making them disappear as he heavy sighed looking at the sky.

"Soon Senorita, I will have my revenge on you soon as I swear to my glorious Zotz as I will take back what's rightfully mine! Beware Ashley, beware!" He laughed evilly once more and took off in the sky growling deadly.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. This can't...be…good. This is bad, bad, bad, bad bad! Thumbelina and Ashley (me) are in deep trouble now as Set vow to have his revenge on Ashley of his plan! Stay tuned for the next chapter and let's hopes that the girls are away from Set! I don't own Thumbelina characters except OC's and the song that was played belong to Princess and the frog but slight changes. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Winter is here

**_Chapter 12 Winter is here_**

**_Ashley POV_**

Thumbelina and I have been walking through tall grasses for days trying to find her home but I didn't know it could be that hard_. I guess flying is less difficult than walking. _I thought as we made our way. We been scavenger for food of flowers and nectar to satisfy our hunger along the way but I realized the flowers are dying along the nectar. I need to get her home fast before the winter approaches and she has no idea how to survive the winter. We sat on the twig to rest for a minute before continue on as Thumbelina shivered a little wrapping her arms around herself.

"It's getting freezing Ashley, my so cold." She spoke rubbing her arms trying to keep herself warm. "Do you know if we're going the right way?" She asked as I sighed and looked out.

"I don't know if we are Lina, the entire tall grasses are all same." I replied as Lina heavy sighed.

"This is impossible; we'll never find the way home." She lamented softly as I smile shook my head.

"Lina don't believe that. Have some faith of going home. If you keep believe and follow your heart, anything is possible." I replied as she heavy sighed.

"But how Ashley, my home is so far away and what if we passed it without us noticing?" She asked worried as I smile more knowing the answer every time there is always problem.

"I always pray, pray to God for his help if there this kind of problem having faith in him of his grace and love." I answered as she sighed softly.

"Can he really do that?" She asked as I smile more feeling good talking about my religion to another person about God.

"Yep, he always watches over us and loves us so much and sometimes he doesn't answer our prayer but he always has plans for us." I replied as she smiled a little looking up at the sky.

"Can we pray to him for his help getting home?" She asked as I smiled grabbing her both hand and nodded.

"Yes, we should." Both of us bow our head still holding hands as I pray to God to help us find the way home and keep us safe and thank of his blessing. After I finished praying we let go as Thumbelina sighed softly looking up. Then suddenly a snowflake fall down gently as she gasps in startled seeing it landed on her nose. I laugh of her reaction as she flicks the snowflake off her nose.

"First time seeing the real snow up close?" I asked as she smiled while the snow keeps coming down.

"Well no, it's my first time." She answered as I smiled back and look up and open my mouth letting the snowflake landed in my mouth.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I laugh more.

"Catching some snowflakes, come one try it it's fun." I encourage her as she looked at the sky for a second having thoughts not knowing if she can or not. She then opens her mouth and let the snow flake drop in her mouth. She closes her mouth and gasps and beamed.

"The snowflake melted in my mouth!" She beamed as I laugh and spun around in the snow.

"Come on Lina! Let's go!" Thumbelina and I ran through the tall grass having our mouth open letting snowflake landed in our mouth laughing and twirling around having fun as we make our way to her home.

**_Third's Person POV_**

"Uncle Jacica, are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked seeing his uncle making his way to the cave where the bear is sleeping.

"Of course this is a good idea, the winter is almost approaching and this bear is almost asleep for his hibernated. " He answered going in the cave as Jacques shook his head getting little worried.

"Uncle, do you have any idea what bear will react if they disturb their sleep? " He asked flew in the cave seeing a bear snuggling up with jar of honey in his arm with green and red strips hearing him snoring making the leaf coming up to his nose and back. "The bears will get crabby if they get disturb their sleep and might go on rage attacking us. Ursa really didn't like anyone disturb her hibernate and she almost pound us with her paws." He shudders a little. "Trust me, you don't want to see Ursa bad side, she sometimes have anger management when she gets cranky when hungry or tired." Jacquimo didn't listen as he took a deep breath and got up on the rock while Jacques rolled his eyes and came up by him.

"_Excuesze-moi. Monsieur _Bear? He begins tipping his hat while the bear snores more getting the dead leaves in his mouth. "We're looking for the Vale of the Faeries." He finished as the bear sighed still sleepy.

"I don't want no berries." He replied exhaling his breath a little on them making them tumble a little while Jacques flinched of his breath as he fell back asleep snoring. He sighed in annoyed wanting to get this over with as he flew over by his head.

"No no, my uncle said, faeries, not berries. He corrected using his wing finger to make the bear eye open but the bear didn't listen as Jacques sigh shook his head tuning to his uncle.

"Uncle, this is hopeless. All the animals we tried to ask direction been swapping us, pushing us, and now a fat bear that lying down cuddling with the empty honey jar having his ears plugged in dreaming of more honey not listening every word we're trying to say." Jacques replied and then Jacquimo huffed having scowl look having enough of this as he grab one of the bear's ear.

"WAKE UP, YOU FAT LUMMOX!" He shouted in his ear making the bear eyes snapped opened and perks his head up having cranky look making Jacquimo gasp and fall in the empty honey making Jacques come in being pushed from his uncle.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" Jacquimo snapped while the bear looks around once more trying to find a person. He yawned softly mumbling laying back down and then use his paw to swipe his honey out of his cave making Jacques and Jacquimo scream inside while the empty honey flies over until it crashes into the tree breaking the honey jar into pieces. Jacques and Jacquimo groaned in pain as they slowly got out of the jar.

"Uncle, you're okay?" Jacques asked taking his hat off rubbing it a little while Jacquimo groaned sadly getting up.

"No Jacques, I'm have a very bad day. We didn't get enough information on the Vale of the Faeries and my wings still stings." He complains as Jacques shook his head a little.

"You could've let me take that nasty thorn off your wing an hour ago and your wings will be healing by now." He tugs the thorn trying to get him off but Jacquimo hiss in pain yanking it back rubbing his arms.

"Don't touch it! You're making it worse." He cried in pain holding his wing with thorn in it. "Oh _Mon Deiu, _it is so cold." He shivered rubbing wrapping his wings around himself as Jacques shivered. Suddenly icicles crashed into them from above making them startled almost hitting them and looked up. To their shock they saw a tree forming into ice having many icicles hanging on branch almost reach to the ground right by them.

"Winter! Winter is here." Jacquimo gasp while Jacques has puzzled look on his face.

"Winter? Already? It's been couple of days of autumn and the winter starts off next month. Something is not right." Then a powerful wind blow them off as Jacques tried to hold the Honey Jar and Jacquimo much as he can but the wind was too strong and powerful that his wing slipped off making both birds fly off being carried by the wind through a snowstorm. Jacques flap his wings hard trying to steady his pace while Jacquimo tries to fly but he hissed in pain looking at his wing.

"Uncle, are you alright?" He asked with worried in his tone trying to catch up in the snowstorm while Jacquimo groaned in pain.

"This thorn, ow its hurts to fly." He groaned letting the winter wind carried him as Jacques quickly went above him and have his feet out.

"Grab my feet! I'll carry you." He yelled through the wind as Jacquimo grab his feet with his hand as the wind keeps pulling them through the sky as Jacques panted flapping his wings. Hang on Uncle!" He shouted as the wind keeps carrying them. Prince Cornelius and Buzzby have caught in the deadly snowstorm as his bumble struggle to fly though while the huge snow shooting passes them.

"Don't worry Buzz, were gonna make it." He encourage him as his Buzzby buzz in replied struggling more through the wind.

"THUMBELINA!" He cried in the snow storm and then Buzzby went through the leaf not knowing where he's going as Cornelius breathed and looked back. Then the deadly wind took them down hard towards the snow but Cornelius pull Buzzby up hard making him go up from the ground but the wind pulls them more hard as he gasps seeing the top stone ahead of them as Buzzby slid in the snow cause Cornelius to fling off as he screams while tumbling off the top stone and falls down. He crashed into an icy water before could get his wings fly having his body sink in the cold water. He shook his head and swim up trying to reach the surface but his body became frozen having his one finger out letting his world go black as his forget me not flower necklace blown in the wind broken into pieces.

**_Ashley's POV_**

Thumbelina and I struggle to keep up in this terrible weather as the wind blowing us hard making our hair go crazy as I breathed looking around.

"Ashley what do we do?!" She cried in the wind as I looked around desperately trying to find shelter for us to stay in until the storm died down. Then I saw an empty bucket with one hole and lid in the snow as I breathed grabbing her hand.

"This way Lina and keep tight!" I answered pulling her along through the wind as I breathed trying to get through until we manage to make it to the empty bucket. I lifted the lid up and have Thumbelina go in as I followed shutting the lid tight.

"Goodness." I muttered rubbing my hands together trying to keep them warm. "I didn't know the snowstorm will come soon." I shivered while Thumbelina sat down rub her arms together.

"I don't like this weather; it's so cold and dark. Does the sun come out in this kind of weather?" She asked as I smiled sitting down rubbing my arms together and notices a torn cloth on the ground.

"Yeah Lina, the sun still shines through the winter and it makes the snow glitter. It will come out soon you'll see." I took it and give to Thumbelina as she wrapped it around herself shivering a little and glance at me.

"Do you think we ever get to my home?" She asked as I nodded still smiling.

"Don't worry Lina, you'll be home soon before you know it but right now we need to rest until the storm died down." I spoke as she snuggles in her torn clothes as I grab another torn cloth and wrapped the table cloth around myself.

"Promise me you can take me home?" Thumbelina asked while I smiled.

"I promise." I answered and then suddenly we heard something thump hard on the lid causing us to gasp in startled. I peeked out a little through the hole and gasp in fright. Set has his claws in the snow while the storm blew sniffing in the air as he looks more demolish than last time I met him. I back away quickly feel my heart pounding hard while Thumbelina glance at me puzzled.

"Ashley what...'" I rushed over and cover her mouth fast seeing Set ear twitched a little snap his head aside.

"Shhh!" I hissed and we both say through the hole Set landed on the snow having the hard wind blowing his hair with his hat on growling deadly. Thumbelina has her eyes huge seeing him trembling a little as breathed praying he won't see us, hear us or sniff us and then I quickly took my amulet off and stuff it inside the dirty cloth hoping he didn't catch my magic smell. Set sniffs around but flinched of the cold wind in his nose as he wipes it with his hand.

"Curse Almighty Zotz of this weather!" He growled sniffing a little. "I can see why this north is a pathetic wasteland." He sniffs once more as we breathed hearing our hearts pounding hard afraid he might hear it. He growled and looked around for last time and sniff. "I'll be back tomorrow morning as this storms dies down as my scent could smell better. I smell something and someone is here." He snarled giving cruel smile making Thumbelina wimp a little but I shush her fearing he might hear her. We watch him spread his wings out and soared in the sky as we sighed in relief not have him hear us. I let got Thumbelina mouth as I breathed softly while she looks at me with fear on her face.

"What was that thing?" She asked almost freaking out but I shush her to keep her voice low as I sighed knowing I have to tell her the truth.

"That's Set. The giant demon bat serving to Zotz." I replied as she glance at me puzzled and scared.

"You mean that's the bat that almost sacrifices your heart on your last adventure?" She asked softly as I nodded a little.

'Yep, he's the bad guy alright. An evil demon." I breathed putting my amulet on. "I don't know how he got back from the underworld but I'm going to make sure he goes back where he came from and seal him for good but right now we need to rest until the storm dies down and we need to move quickly." I lay down on the ground while Thumbelina lays still have the fear on her face.

"Ashley what if Set got Prince Cornelius? I don't want anything to happen to him." I smile a little despite my heart beating know what's going to happen to him as I sighed softly.

"Don't worry Lina, Set is not after him. He's after me." I replied while she glances at me puzzled once more.

"Why is he after you?" She asked but I didn't want to answer as I yawned.

"I'll tell you tomorrow but right now we need to get some sleep for our energy tomorrow before Set comes back. Don't worry everything is going to be okay, I promise." I smile as she sighed and snuggle inside her torn cloth as I snuggle up mine silently praying to God to give us strength enough to have me bring her home to her mother. I sighed and turn my body away from Thumbelina not have her see my fear face as I tighten my body around myself with the torn cloth feeling my heart shaken with fear. I don't understand how Set came back from the underworld but I know I seal him and his demons for good preventing him from releasing their demon from the underworld. I sighed deeply and look out the hole seeing the snow storm keeps going on as I breathed snuggle up in my torn clothes while still looking at the hole wondering how I can keep Thumbelina and the rest safe from him now?

"Oh how I wish Goth and Shade are here." I spoke softly wanting them to be here feeling safe as I wish more to be in Goth's wings hearing his heart beating wiping all my fears away as I sighed sadly and slept.

**_Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going as I did each one how they encounter the snowstorm. That was sooooo close of Thumbelina and my OC almost got caught by Set. Now let's hope in the next chapter they can sneak away from Set before he comes back in the morning stay tuned! I don't own any Thumbelina characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!_**


	13. Chapter 13 Faint Voices

_**Chapter 13 Faint Voices**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

The next morning as the snowstorm died down Set flew back where he was swore he smell something but couldn't get it through his nostril of the snowstorm last night but now, he can finally smell trying to pick up a scent where he left off . He drops himself in the snow covering his claw feet as he sniffs looking around by the empty bucket. He walked slowly sniffing more and circles it around it sniffing and then he inhales it deeply and grins deadly chuckling darkly.

"Yes senorita, I finally have you and now you will suffer in my grasp and give me back what I want." He snarled slowly crawl up the empty bucket smiling deadly like a tiger preying its victim as he reach the top having his claws on the lid.

"Looks like I hit the jackpot." He fling the lid off hiss deadly smirking but he face was turned to shock seeing Ashley and Thumbelina not here but only torn cloth lying. Set growled angrily and went in and sniff. He knew there were here as he can smell the amulet power around Ashley neck. He sniffs more and then he pick up the torn cloth and inhale it smelling her scent as he chuckled darkly.

"Well play senorita, you can run and hide all your heart desire but not for long, I will catch you and your little friend too. Game on!" He chuckled darkly and his claws turned to red burning through the cloth as he laugh evilly dropping it letting it burn as he flew out of the empty bucket. Then he heard the beetle not too far away screaming he found a prince as he snarls turning to where he heard it and flew towards it. He swopped down seeing the beetles looking at the figure in the ice and landed on the ice making the beetles startled a little as his claw feet grip the ice crossing his arms glaring as Beetle with ear muff and scarf came up smiling shivering from the cold.

"Set boss sir. You not going to believe what just happen today that someone up there loves me and answer my problems!" He beamed but Set only growled angry want to get the over.

"Get to the point!" He snapped making Beetle flinched backing a little.

"Boss, may I present you…THE PRINCE!" He announced beaming having his antennae twitched excitedly presenting him as Set walks over and saw the Prince frozen in ice having the finger out as Set breathed and smiled deadly that could please the devil as he bends down giving a good look.

"Well well, this is the prince I have heard falling in love with Thumbelina and been searching for her. Oh poor little prince , trying hard searching for his love until he's frozen dead after all the work he had tried to accomplish." He chuckle darkly smirking more. "This is even better than I thought." He muttered without Beetle hearing as he got up and walked around having his foot claws on the ice a little away from Cornelius as he skated while his one claw foot cut through the ice easily as he glance at Beetle.

"You have done well mi amigo, founding the prince right under your nose." He congrats as he finished cutting the ice around the prince and then he use his whip to whip at the ice block making it float up while the beetles were stunned seeing the ice with prince in it floating up and landed on the ice. Set put his whip back on his belt smirking as he glances at the beetles.

"Take him back to Grundel where I meet you there in a moment. Right now I promise to meet someone personal and I expect him to be there when I return." He instruct spreading his wings but the Beetle clears his throat as Set turned and glares waiting what he wants.

"Since I have found and nab the prince like I promise, is it a best time to give my wings back after the accomplishment I brought." He suggest handing his hand out to expect Set to give his wings back but Set chuckled darkly having his wings down and shook his head.

"Oh Senior, you don't have any idea what my deals are, when I accomplish my revenge and get the amulet I will give you your wings back and your reward with Grundel but right now I need you to take this prince to Grundel a.s.a.p. or else I will ripe your feelers and add them to your wings as another reward if you ask me about your wings again!" He snarled darkly making Beetle swallow nervous seeing Set hovering over him.

"So, do I take that as a no?" He asked curious making Set eyes flared.

"JUST GET THE PRINCE TO THE GURNDEL NOW!" He growled angrily making Beetle wimp and ran to his other beetle.

"Your heard the bat, let's move it!" He ordered and the beetles got behind the ice while Beetle got on top shivering a little. All his beetles pushed the block ice out of the lake and begin make their way up the hill as Set flew up and took off in different direction muttering something. When Set was out of sight Beetle huffed rubbing his arms together.

"That guy has some anger management he needs to discuss taking orders on everyone. Tech, nobody orders me around, especially that oversized flying rodent." He shivered wrapping rubbing his arms once more. "I can't feel anything in my feelers anymore. A guy with a brain, I gotta talk to the toad and the giant rodent, I mean what kind of conservation you can have with a toad and the giant bat…" He keeps blabbering on while his beetles keeps pushing the ice as one of the white beetle rolled his eyes while pushing.

"He's such a loudmouth." He muttered as they make their way to Grundel with frozen fairy prince inside.

_**Ashley's POV**_

Thumbelina and I breathed shivering after we ran fast away from the empty bucket after we got up early. I sighed as we walked more all day still freezing from the cold trying to find food for use to eat but all we can find was ice, tall grass, and laying twigs around. My stomach growled for food as I sighed sadly ignoring the pain in my stomach as Thumbelina looked inside the cave to expect someone. She sighed and turned to me shivering.

"Ashley how could we ever find food around here? Everything is all dead." I sighed softly while looking around.

"I know Lina and I'm hungry too. But we need to stay strong and keep moving on." I spoke as I looked around trying to find something to eat and then I heard Thumbelina gasp and water splash as I gasp in startled spun around.

"Lina!" I cried rushing through tall grass seeing her falling in the ice water that shape like square cut. I helped her up from the water as she cough and gasp seeing her all drenched wet as she sat in the snow.

"Are you okay Lina?" I asked seeing she nodded a little shivering from cold chattering her teeth. I breathed and looked around trying to find something warm for her rubbing my arms together seeing the sun going down.

"There has gotta be somewhere for shelter for us to stay for the night." I spoke still shivering and then I spotted a abandon shoe opened the front with old sock hanging out as I smiled.

"There." I pointed sighing in relief seeing Thumbelina look where I pointed. "Come on lets go." We walked up towards the old shoe and sat down the old sock as Thumbelina wrapped a part sock around her as I looked out seeing the sun setting over the horizon and saw some leaves blowing in the wind.

"Jacquimo is wrong." I heard Thumbelina spoke breaking the silence as I spun and glance at her.

"What?" I asked seeing her sniffed a little.

"We'll never find my way home." I breathed while I wrapped myself in part of the sock shook my head.

"Lina don't give up hope, we'll get to your home. I promise ." I watch her shook her head not listening looking depressed rolling her eyes.

"It's impossible Ashley." She replied as she covers herself shivering and sniffing a little as I heavy sighed.

"Oh mother, where can you be?" I heard her spoke softly as I sighed a little feeling sorry for her missing her mother as I miss my family. I don't know how long I've been gone but I know I can come back with my amulet. I sighed softly silently pray to God to give us strength to survive this weather for bit longer, find someone to help us and mostly help Thumbelina not to lose hope. After I finish praying I snuggle myself in the sock keeping myself warm as I breathed thinking about my friends back home but I can't stop thinking mostly about Goth and my promise I vowed to keep for him. I felt my heart heavy once more not understanding why as I snuggle in my sock and slept.

"_Senorita_." I gasp having my eyes snapped opened hearing a familiar voice in my head as I looked around wanting to know who spoke. _ Ashley._ It spoke again as I got up seeing its middle of the night and Thumbelina was still asleep.

"Goth?" I whisper not wanting to wake her up looking around trying to find him. _Senorita. _ I heard Goth voice again in my head as I breathed feeling my heart beating as I slowly and quietly got out from my spot and went out seeing the snowflakes coming down gently making the night peaceful feeling the wind blew on me as I shivered. _ Ashley. _ I heard Goth call me as I looked around in desperate trying to find him.

"Goth where are you?" I called trying to find him through the snowflake and I gasp finally found him in the snow as I remember seeing him standing wrapping his wings around himself. He smiled softly seeing his warm dark green eyes as I got out from the shoes couldn't believe he's here. _Senorita. _ I heard him in my head opening his wings reveling his scar on his chest as I breathed softly running to him feeling my tear streak with happiness and crash into him embracing him tightly feeling his wings wrapped around me and his soft gentle heartbeat over his scar.

"Goth I miss you so much. I'm glad you're okay." I spoke softly gripping his mane but I realized my hand went right through him.

"What?" I breathed feeling cold wind running through me as I glance up seeing him fading away in the snow but still smiling softly. _I miss you too angel. _ I heard him spoke in my head softly and comforting as I shook my head trying to grab his wrist but my hands went right through him.

"Goth, wait! Don't leave me! I need you! I miss you terribly, Goth! Don't go!" I cried trying to grab him but he was gone seeing only snowflakes dropping as I sob standing and then fall my knee in the snow letting snowflakes get on me feeling my heart torn letting my tears drop in the snow. I looked at my amulet not understanding why I felt this way missing him and hearing his voice crying softly wanting him back being in his wings again and hearing his heart beating feeling completely safe and have my worries gone.

"What is wrong with me?" I whisper pressing my amulet in my chest crying more missing him terribly.

"Hello?" A voice spoke as I gasp in startled seeing a faint light in the distant as I stood up shivering rubbing my arms together. "Anyone out there?" A voice spoke again as I wave my arm out.

"Over here!" I called in the snow seeing the figure coming up reveling a field mouse with blond hair wearing a brown cloak carrying a lantern as I breathed knowing who she is having second thoughts but we need to find shelter and food hoping she has some food. When she came up her eyes lit up seeing me as I smile a little still shivering.

"Goodness gracious, your tiny! You must be Ashley." She exclaimed as I nodded but have puzzled look.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked but she tsks looking over at the old shoes we're sleeping in shook her head ignoring my question.

"You poor children. You and Thumbelina must come with me in my house where you two will be warm and cozy." She walked pass me towards the old shoe as I glance at her funny.

"Who exactaly are you?" I asked as she turned and smile.

"Just call me Miss Fieldmouse child." She replied grabbing Thumbelina. "Help me carry your friend to my house that is not too far away." She spoke as I walked up and help her carry Thumbelina as she moan softly. I decided to carry her while she light the way with her lantern. "Come along child." She gesture me as I looked at her having thoughts knowing who she is remembering making Thumbelina marry Mr. Mole as she always blurt our rumors and sooner or later she will revel about Cornelius death. I sighed seeing Thumbelina shivering knowing I don't have another choice not knowing where to go as I follow her.

"How did you find us?" I called wanting to know as she smiles.

"I heard you screaming someone desperately and decided to see who it is and I'm lucky to find both of you looking cold." She replied and then stop glance at me puzzled.

"Do you miss someone?" She asked still walking as I breathed not saying anything feeling my tears coming thought Goth really came but it was just illusion in the snow.

"Yes. I miss someone." I answered softly closing my eyes letting my one tear run down as I follow Miss Fieldmouse to her house.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. This chapter is a bit sad and I almost cry while writing this having my OC missing Goth terribly not understanding this feeling she's having trouble with. Oh great Miss Fieldmouse, the least favorite character whoopee doo (Sarcastic). Stay tuned for the next chapter coming to your way! I don't own any Thumbelina characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Mr Mole

_**Chapter 14 Mr. Mole**_

Miss Fieldmouse and I manage to get to her house through the night which it's a burrow with a door with her name up on the door. We both went inside quickly as Miss Fieldmouse shut the door and lock it with a huge key behind her.

"Come, this way." She gesture as I follow her carrying Thumbelina making our way through the dark tunnel going deeper. I shiver a little as we walked until we reach to her kitchen as I remember from the show feeling warmth from the oven and smelling food she's cooking while the candle flicked giving lights. Miss Fieldmouse went over and got a green blanket and put it on the giant spoon spreading out making it comfortable.

"You can put her here." She instruct taking her cloak off reveling her pink maid dress with light pink apron and has red shirt with two short puff shelves and wore a pink maid hat I'm guessing, cannot tell what it is looking like a chef hat a little. I put Thumbelina down and cover her with a blanket keeping her warm and then my stomach growled hungrily. Miss Fieldmouse heard my stomach growling as she chuckled softly getting out a wooden bowl. "Poor child, you must be hungry after a long journey through that terrible winter." She spoke as I nodded fast feeling hungrier and then Thumbelina moaned softly as I looked down seeing her waking up. Miss Fieldmouse went over to her cabinet and got out two mugs and walked over to her kettle putting two mugs down by the teapot along the way.

"Lina?" I asked seeing her waking up more.

"Feeling better my dear?" Miss Fieldmouse spoke out tasting her soup as Thumbelina slowly got up and look around confused of her surroundings.

"Ashley, where are we?" She asked and before I could say anything Miss Fieldmouse went over by us with two mugs in her hands.

"In my kitchen. I'm Miss Fieldmouse and we are snug and safe underground." She introduces handing me the mug smiling as Thumbelina eyes lit up glancing up at the ceiling.

"We're underground?" She asked turning to me as I nodded holding my mug.

"Better believe it." I replied drinking my mug feeling warm tea running down my throat but it didn't satisfy my hunger feeling my stomach rumble more.

"Yes dearie, three feet under. I dug it myself with my own two hands." Miss Fieldmouse replied handed her the other mug. "Here drink this." Thumbelina grab the mug and begin drinking it. _ Wow, a little mouse dug this tunnel with her two tiny hands, heh imagine that. _ I thought drinking the tea more.

"Well at least that toad won't find us down here." Thumbelina spoke as I nodded finishing my drinking. _And I hope Set doesn't find us here. _ I thought more having little worried wash over me as Thumbelina took the blanket off of her and got up from the giant spoon while Miss Fieldmouse chuckled a little.

"Now there is something I don't understand. Do you think you can survive the winter in that old shoe?" She asked while walking up to the giant carrot with wooden spoon in her hand. "Ha, Ha! Honestly!" She turned and tabs the carrot getting the juice out while Thumbelina sighed sadly.

"I wanna go home." She spoke as I sighed a little.

"We been trying to survive through the winter finding a way to her home but we got lost though the snow storm." I explain sitting down by Thumbelina while Miss Fieldmouse tisk a little waving her spoon.

"Well, I guess you two wait here until spring Thumbelina, which it's odd that winter was too early to come as autumn did having couple days of autumn and winter came fast like hourglass." She replied as I looked at her more puzzled. _Wait a minute, coming fast? Does that mean it was still summer when I met Thumbelina? That doesn't make any sense. I'm in the movie so… wait. _ I thought feeling more puzzled and Thumbelina got up from the giant spoon having surprised on her face still holding her mug.

"You know my name!" She exclaimed as I got up by her.

"How do you know our names?" I asked sounding little suspicious wanting to know the answer as Miss Fieldmouse laugh still cooking.

"Oh, that was easy. I know more, like you engaged to that fairy prince. Uh Cornelius, I believe?" She asked figuring out his name not answering my question while Thumbelina sighed softly thinking about her love.

"Well almost." She replied gripping her mug nodding but Miss Fieldmouse sighed sadly shook her head a little.

"That so sad." She answered closing her eyes while both of us looked at her puzzled.

"What?" Thumbelina asked as I breathed knowing where this is going and before I could stop her Miss Fieldmouse huffed and smashes her spoon on the carrot getting more juice out.

"That he was found stone-cold frozen dead in the snow." She answered making Thumbelina have shock on her face as if the words has stuck her like lightning bolt. "Of course you knew that?" She asked but Thumbelina didn't say a word looking heartbroken as she stumbles a little.

"No, Cornelius no!" She cried falling down dropping her mug but I catch her as we sat on the edge and her tears broke sobbing. Miss Fieldmouse went over having worried on her face while I hug her tight feeling so sorry for her losing his love as I remember watching this show making me feel sad a little.

"That is so sad." Miss Fieldmouse spoke as Thumbelina shook her head still have her face on my shoulder still crying.

"No, it's not true. NO!" She cried more sobbing badly as Miss Fieldmouse eyes lit up realizing her mistake covering her mouth shook her head looking guilty.

"Oh Thumbelina, forgive me. I just blurt things without thinking." She apologize as I sighed still hugging her.

"It's okay Lina. It's okay." I soothed acting like a mother trying to make her feel better but she sniffed breaking our embrace still looking broken wiping her tears.

"Your still young, though there'll be another." She went over to the oven as Thumbelina sniffed once more.

"He was perfect." She spoke softly filled with hurt as I hug her once more.

"I'm so sorry Lina." I said as Miss Fieldmouse tsks.

"Nobody's perfect." She replied as I sighed in annoyed letting go my embrace.

"Cornelius was the only one..." Thumbelina tried to say but Miss Fieldmouse flings us the cloth to put on as I have the purple on while Thumbelina has the pink one.

"Now put these on, we'll take these corn cakes to Mr. Mole." She got out the oven filled with corn cake all ready as my stomach rumble more making my mouth watery a little. "He lives just down the tunnel." She put the corn cakes in the basket while Thumbelina shook her head sadly.

"I rather not." She answered as I sighed.

"You don't have to go Lina if you don't want to." I smile a little but Miss Fieldmouse tsk having her hands on her hips.

"I saved both of your life on this very day and you'd rather not?" She asked looking hurt placing her hand over her heart as I huffed.

"She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to." I retorted but Thumbelina sighed sadly putting on her cloth over her shoulders.

"Very well." She decided as Miss Fieldmouse beamed grabbing the basket filled with corn muffin and coming towards us.

"One more thing, is it true you have the most beautiful voice?" She asked as I rolled my eyes a little knowing she want her to sing to Mr. Mole trying to impressed him.

"I don't feel much like singing." Thumbelina replied having her hands on her chin looking depressed but Miss Fieldmouse shook her head coming towards us as she handed her the basket filled with corn cakes.

"Oh but you must sing to Mr. Mole. He loves sweet things, come on. Mr. Mole loves his corn cakes" She spoke making her way towards the exit as I sighed in annoyed putting on my purple cloth over my shoulder.

"You know Miss Fieldmouse, you are not helping one bit and she's depressed for goodness sake!" I snapped but Miss Fieldmouse didn't listen to me opened the door reveling the tunnel.

"I'm trying to have her forget him and move on." She replied making Thumbelina breathed looking more broken as I glare at her seeing her look puzzled.

"Not helping." I hissed through my teeth as she shook her head and went in the tunnel as we followed her.

"Cornelius was looking for me. That what must have happened." She sniffed coming up by me as I sighed sadly.

"Come on Lina, let's go." I replied as we both followed her out of the kitchen making our way. The tunnel was so dark and cold covered by webs that can't barley see where I was going almost stumble a little still shivering wrapping my arms around myself and then I saw giant gold coins and color diamonds along the way and the door ahead of us and the big golden sign out saying MOLE while the bottom says what's mined is mine. I huffed softly as Miss Fieldmouse opened the door.

"You two are going to love him but don't touch anything when we get inside, he doesn't like anyone touch his stuff. He gets little upset if anyone touches his stuff." She warned us and walked in as we followed.

"I can see that." I muttered thinking him as selfish and greedy while we walked in seeing everything all wealthy with all huge royal items everywhere as gold and jewels were too seeing everything little gold and in front of us was an overweight mole wearing a wealthy French outfit with tiny glasses seeing him pouring himself a tea but it missed his cup letting it spill a little on the floor as he drink it.

"Good afternoon Mr. Mole." Miss Fieldmouse greeted smiling coming in as she closes the door behind her seeing him turn his head unblinking not focusing since he's blind.

"Oh yes." He answered and sniffs as Miss Fieldmouse came over to him while he fixes his glasses a little. "Miss Fieldmouse? Good afternoon. Lovely day." He greeted smiling flinging his cup making his tea spill a little while I huffed quietly looking around crossing my arms.

"Lovely day? More like gruesome day to me." I muttered seeing Thumbelina nodded agreeing.

"I want you to meet two new friends of mine, Thumbelina and Ashley." Miss Fieldmouse introduces us to him as we came up smiling politely. "They came from up there." She added seeing Mr. Mole breathed looking up after he put his cup down and grab his cane with blue pearl on the top.

"Up there?" He asked sounded disgust having scowl look a little having his hand on his chin. "Up there. Terrible place." He glance at us and sniff trying to get our scent and then sniff at the corn cakes as he smiles.

"How do you do Miss Thumbelina and Miss Ashley, pleased make you acquaintances." He spoke reaching his hand out but still forces on the basket. Thumbelina manage to grab his hand and shake it in greeted making her stumble a little of his lacking shaking.

"How do you do Mr. Mole?" She asked politely as I took his hand and shake it stumbling a little of his lack shaking.

"It's, pleasure to meet you." I greeted letting go his hand as he smiles.

"Come in, come in. Don't touch anything. These are my things." He spoke walking a little while I rolled my eyes of his greedy but didn't say anything trying to be polite while Miss Fieldmouse smiles pushing Thumbelina a little towards him.

"We brought some corn cakes for you. Just try on Mr. Mole." She offered as Thumbelina handed out a basket to him. Mr. Mole reaches his hand in the basket grabbing the corn cakes roughly smacking his lips making Thumbelina stumble a little grabbing the basket as we watch him eat his corn cakes as I felt grossed on how he eat not gentlemen like having crumbs everywhere on his mouth eating fast. Miss Fieldmouse on the other hand was beaming from head to toe watching him eat as I looked at her funny a little. He swallows his corn cakes and licks his fingers to get the crumbs as he smiles more.

"Very nice. We'll tell us about up there." He spoke wanting to know pointed his end cane up. "I went up once. Nearly blinded me. Hurried as fast as I could where it's dark and decants." He explains having disgusts look while Thumbelina puts the basket down.

"Oh uh, I love the light." She smiled twirling her dress a little as I nodded.

"The sun gives light out to everything giving everything color making the nature more beautiful and…"

"Stop!" He silences me huffing not wanting me to continue as I tip my head. "I hate it. End of story." He snapped as Miss Fieldmouse sat on the chair having her eyes lit up hearing him saying story.

"Story, Thumbelina tell Mr. Mole a story. A lovely, sad story." She sighed slouching down on her chair showing her two huge shoes while Thumbelina sighed nodded as she took he cloth off and sat it by the basket. I went over and sat on the chair right by the middle that has M on it as Mr. Mole went to that seat.

"Stand right there where I can see you." He instructs her to the giant music box in the middle as he sat on his chair.

"Okay." She replied walking up to the top as I chuckle a little finding this irony of him being blind instructing her to stand there where he can see her better.

"Oh, I love love stories don't you?" Miss Fieldmouse asked while Mr. Mole tuned his head and glance at her for a second and then Thumbelina took her deep breath.

"Once upon a time, there was uh a sun." She begins but Miss Fieldmouse shook her head.

"Sing Thumbelina sing." She instructs more smiling as Mr. Mole tuned to me looking puzzled.

"She sings?" He asked while I nodded.

"Mhmm." I answered and then Miss Fieldmouse shushed us.

"Oh uh." Thumbelina clears her throat and begins singing as I smiled also love this song every time I listen to it. _There was once a sun, bright and warm and wonderful. _ She sings as Mr. Mole's sighs softly smiling loving her voice as she continues singing. _Shining like a love within my heart. _ We listen to her singing as I can tell she's thinking about Cornelius as I sighed softly feeling sorry for her having my arm on the arm chair thinking about the sun as I thought about the jungle and Goth saying it explosion of colors knowing its true seeing it myself. Suddenly I felt my arm touched gently as I gasp in startled and looked up and breathed seeing Goth smiling having his hand on my arm.

"Goth." I breathed feeling my heart lifted with joy getting up from my chair and I realized we're back in the jungle in his secret glade while the sun still shines as it still beautiful as it was in nighttime. He took me in his arms and we danced while the music plays as I remember deeply on our first dance slowly teaching him. I smiled more as we stop dancing while I glance at his warm dark green eyes that I found them beautiful like emerald. _Now there is no more sun. Winter has killed everything. _ I heard Thumbelina sings and he stroke my cheek as I breathed gripping his hand not understanding this feeling I have trouble with seeing him.

"Senorita, my sweet angel." He spoke softly as I cup my hand on his cheek wishing this was real as he took my hand. "No matter where you are or go, I will always be with you." He added as I remember him saying that before I left but I lean to him not wanting him to go.

"Goth, please don't leave me." I beg hugging him not wanting him to go and disappear feeling his wings wrapped around me and his soft gentle heartbeat over his scar. _Although it's dark December. _ I heard Thumbelina sings and before I could blink Goth was transform into a human as I remember making me gasp softly finding him so beautiful as a human seeing him smile cup my cheek with his strong hands pulling my face towards him as I breathed leaning to him seeing him smile warmly.

"I will never leave you; I will forever be here when you need me." He whisper as I lean to me more as I breathed feeling his lips touch mine but he was gone along with the jungle having myself back in Mr. Mole place. _ Forever, I'll remember sun. _ I heard Thumbelina finish singing as I sighed sadly having my head down missing Goth more than ever and I realized I was standing seeing Mr. Mole and Miss Fieldmouse looking at me funny wondering what I was doing. I quickly went back to my chair feeling my face turned red from embarrassment as we watch Thumbelina sighed sadly sat on the music box handle.

"Winter has killed everything, even the sun." She finished her story sadly but I shook my head.

"No Lina, the winter didn't kill the sun. It will shines soon, give it more time." I spoke trying to make her feel better as Miss Fieldmouse sighed dreamily.

"Wonderful story." She spoke but Mr. Mole huffed getting up from his chair.

"Dreadful thing, the sun." He walked a little. "Now I have a story to tell you. Just this morning I was out early morning on my stroll…" We followed Mr. Mole out through the tunnel and before I could follow them I quickly grab some corn cakes from the basket and ate some quickly to settle my hunger and swallow quickly catching them up before they saw me eating the corn cakes.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. I thought I should do when Thumbelina sings having my OC in her dream with Goth just like Thumbelina did with Prince Cornelius. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming your way! I don't own any Thumbelina characters except OC's and Goth belongs to Silverwing by Kenneth Oppel and Bradel entertainment. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Something is not right

_**Chapter 15 Something is not right**_

We followed Mr. Mole through the dark tunnel covered with spider webs as he continues his story of what happened this morning.

"I found the most extraordinary things in my tunnel; two dead birds." He explain making Fieldmouse gasp.

"No!" She exclaimed as I breathed while we walked up the stairs that leads to more gold coins, jewels, treasure chest, huge gold cup, and a sword while we walked more.

"Yes. How do you suppose those two dead bird got into my tunnel?" He asked as we walked more through the tunnel.

"Maybe its lost its way through winter and not have enough strength to move on." I guess as Mr. Mole huffed and then we were at the different tunnel filled with bugs that are pinned to the wall with the needle. "We'll I'm certainly glad I'm not a bird. Bothering the world endless twittering, twittering, twittering…" I swallow a little looking at the bugs pinned to the wall feeling little sorry for them as I saw a blue butterfly dead and I heard Thumbelina breathed. I turned seeing her looking scared at the dead bugs but I grab her hand giving her smile trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Lina, when the winter dies we'll be out of here soon to get you home. I promise." I spoke as she smiles a little.

"I hope we be out soon." She replied as we walked more following Mr. Mole and Miss Fieldmouse seeing them stops.

"My yes, oh there they are!" She breathed making Thumbelina and I turned and to our shock seeing Jacquimo knock out cold upside down on the knight's helmet having his feet hanging with a thorn on his wing and Jacques was laying his head on his stomach with his hat over his eyes not moving.

"Oh what do you supposed happened to them?" Miss Fieldmouse asked as Mr. Mole took his glasses off a little and huffed.

"Well, there is on fewer birds to twitter, twitter, twitter up there." He replied and then we heard Jacques sighed and perk his head and tip his hat up and glance at us having his eyes lit up.

"Ashley, Thumbelina?" He asked as I breathed while Thumbelina smile a little.

"Jacques!" I cried and we both rushed to him and we did a group hug.

"You two are okay." He replied happily hugging us more. "You made it through the snowstorm." All of us let go embracing and glance at Jacquimo with concern as Thumbelina looked worried the most sitting down by him.

"What happened and how do you two get here?" I asked wanting to know seeing Jacques sighed and sat down ruffing his feather a little.

"My uncle and I were looking for the Vale of the Faeries like he promised trying to ask direction but we didn't achieve as the thorn got on his wing badly. And then the snowstorm hit us hard while we search for the Vale of the Faeries while I carry my Uncle trying to find shelter but then the storm pushed us hard and we crashed here in this very spot this morning." He explains while Thumbelina looked at Jacquimo stroking his chest.

"Is Jacquimo, dead?" She asked softly but Jacques shook his head fast smiling his beak.

"No he's not dead. He's just knocked out cold by hitting this helmet hard." He replied banging on the helmet creating a sound. Thumbelina sighed in relief as I did sitting down by him.

"Then when Jacquimo wakes up can both of you manage to fly again?" I asked seeing Jacques sighed softly.

"Well, we could've been out of this place earlier but that fat mole didn't give his gratitude to help us get heal and warm." He replied glaring at Mr. Mole seeing him talking with Miss Fieldmouse privately. I sighed softly as I stroke Jacquimo head softly.

"Well both of you are okay and that's what's matter." I spoke seeing Jacques nodded.

"But there is something I don't understand." He begins making Thumbelina and I glance at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked seeing him take his hat off and put it on again.

"What I mean is, autumn and winter had come very early to this season. It was summer time when we're on a vacation." He replied while both of us look puzzled.  
"What do you mean it came early?" I asked seeing him shrug his shoulder.

"I don't know why it came early but I know something is off. It like someone want to skip summer and wanted to stay winter for good with no sun." He replied while I have my hand on my chin trying to think.

"This doesn't make any sense." I spoke trying to think more. _I don't really remember that part in this movie or else someone is messing things up. _

"Could Set be up to something?" Thumbelina asked breaking the silence as I nodded a little.

"He could be, but how does he made the winter comes fast? This doesn't make any sense. He hates winter as Goth and Throbb did when they came up north." I replied and then we heard Miss Fieldmouse calling us. I sighed as Thumbelina nodded getting up first.

"Will you two be alright?" I asked getting up. Jacques nodded his head.

"We'll be fine Ash, I'll stay and keep my Uncle company until he wakes up but do you mind if you grab me some seeds for snack?" He asked as I smiled nodded.

"I'll give it to you when we come back tonight." I replied while Thumbelina nodded.

"Jacquimo, please be well." She spoke making Jacques chuckle.

"Don't worry Lina, he will be alright and who knows when he wakes up. He might wake up when you two return." He replied making Thumbelina smiled. We waved goodbye to him as we make our way following Miss Fieldmouse following her to her underground home.

_**Third's Person POV**_

As the girls left with Miss Fieldmouse for her underground home Mr. Mole went back to his underground home cleaning his cane along the way. By the time he reach his place he walks in seeing Set sitting on his chair cross leg with his wings having cup tea in his hand letting the teapot levitate and pour it for him.

"You're sitting in my chair." Mr. Mole spoke as Set chuckled darkly stirring his tea while the teapot was sat on the counter.

"I sat here first but no matter now, are the girls here in the underground?" He asked making Mr. Mole shivered a little.

"Yes, sir. They both are underground with Miss Fieldmouse, how do you know that?" He asked making Set smirk darkly.

"I can smell her power from here and I know everything." He replied drinking his tea but flinched a little looking at his tea. He use his claw tip turning it red and touch the tea making it hot steaming it a little. He drank it and sigh.

"That's better." He muttered drinking it more.

"Power, what power?" Mr. Mole asked as Set sighed softly putting his teacup on the arm chair.

"The power that Ashley has that I need to complete my revenge and take what rightfully mine." He replied. "Soon I will have my revenge on her of what she has done taking everything away from what is mine ruining my identity and humiliated in front of my dark master." He snarled darkly causing Mr. Mole to shiver a little.

"Well then, I don't understand what you are talking about this nonsense magic but..."

"Oh you will soon Mole sir, you will soon." He glances at his claws chuckling darkly and then Miss Fieldmouse came in mumbling something having frown look on her face.

"Mr. Mole, forgive me of interrupting…" She gasps and saw Set sitting on his chair chuckling darkly seeing her look stunned.

"Hola, Senorita Fieldmouse." He greeted smoothly cause her to shiver a little.

"Uh, well um, Mr. Mole. I told Thumbelina about your marriage proposal but she refused your offer saying she doesn't love you." She replied trying to look away from Set seeing Mr. Mole heavy sighed but Set eyes lit up and looked at Mr. Mole.

"So, I see you're having this feeling for this girl, yes?" He asked seeing him nodded slowly as Set chuckled more. "This Thumbelina doesn't know a love can cause distraction on all of us lead us to miserable and losing our focus." He sighed softly grabbing his teacup and drank it.

"What do you mean sir and what I can do about it?" Miss Fieldmouse asked as Set smiles cruelly.

"This Thumbelina thinks her love in her life is dead making her believe everything is impossible, well that's good." He chuckled glancing at Miss Fieldmouse making her swallow. "All you have to do is make sure, she keeps thinking that and have her believe she must move on with her life. It's not good that Thumbelina still have thought about her old love frozen dead in the snow where she still young and can move on with her life." He came over and has his claw tip on Miss Fieldmouse chin. "And you will inform me of her thoughts and make her believe it's impossible. Understand?" He asked making Miss Fieldmouse swallow more nodded fast.

"Yyes sir." She chock out while Set let go and sighed softly walking a little.

"Will she say yes, of marrying me as my wife to keep me company for the rest of my life?" Mr. Mole asked as Set nodded and without them seeing pulls out a vial from his belt that has dark red blood swirling around it as he smiles deadly.

"She will keep you company for the rest of your life, even in afterlife." He snarled darkly. He quickly put the vial back in his belt and glances at them. "Now if you excuse me, I need to head out. There something I need to take care of and I expect her to agree of your marriage proposal." He spoke as he spread his wings out and took off through the hole in the wintery sky chuckling darkly knowing his plan will work splendid than he expect as he make his way to Grundel and Beetle.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. Set is up to no good, not good at all. His plan might be very deadly or else it could be deadlier! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Marry the Mole

_**Chapter 16 Marry the Mole**_

Set flew over towards their hideout and he notices Beetle manage to get the prince to Grundel in one piece. Set chuckled darkly and flew over and landed beside Grundel making him startled a little as Beetle smiled while his other beetle ran to other direction.

"One ice cold prince coming up!" He beamed as Set nodded and walked over looking at the prince while Grundel grins a little.

"Excellentinta. You have done well once again bringing him here." He replied as Beetle beamed more feeling proud of pleasing him while Grundel roll his eyes.

"Where do you want him boss?" He asked as Set growls softly.

"Here mi amigo, they won't find him here since everyone knows the prince is dead gone." He answered and then Grundel looks over at the prince in curious.

"He looks dead." He spoke making Beetle sighed in annoyed.

"Dead? Dead, scheme what difference does it make?" He asked sitting on the ice while Set roll his eyes looking as if he kidding himself having them as his minions.

"He killed him didn't he?" He asked to Set as Beetle nodded in annoying.

"Alright have it your way, I killed him right boss? Right?" He asked while Set huffed.

"Fine fine, have it your way." He replied rolling his eyes once more. Beetle smirked while Grundel beamed.

"I'm glad you kill the prince." He congrats as Beetle nodded and glance at Set

"What if I tell you both where Thumbelina is right now huh? What if I told you that? Will you give my wings back?" He asked as Set snarled darkly causing Beetle to flinch a little.

"You really are desperate of your wings I see, like I told you before I'll give your wings and reward after, I complete my revenge and take back what's rightfully mine and if you ask that one more time your heart will be the last reward that you want back of your deal, do I make myself clear?" He asked deadly with his orange red eyes glowed seeing Beetle face grew pale gripping his chest where his heart is nodding his head fast.

"Yyes sir, boss." He manages to spoke as Set smirked tipping his hat.

"Good and I already know where Thumbelina and her friends are amigos." He added making Beetle look stunned while Grundel looks puzzled.

"You know where they are? How do you know?" He asked while Set flicks his claws still smirking almost showing his black teeth.

"I know my ways." He replied while Grundel huffed looking impatient.

"Okay which one of you can tell me where Thumbelina is? Come one am I the only one that doesn't know any about this?!" He snapped as Set growled more making Grundel flinched a little.

"Patience, you'll have her soon as I remember correctly, she and her friend are bury alive with a mole." He answered as Beetle nodded his head while Grundel have scowl on his face.

"Mole? What mole?" He asked and then Beetle jumps off the ice and went by him.

"If I were you, I'd get my tail over there and save her so go on get hopping." He pushed Grundel a little. "I have done my part and now it's your turn to do the work." He finished making his way to sit but Grundel snatch him by the arm and grab his scarf picking him up making Beetle yelp in startled while Set has glower look crossing his arms watching them.

"Where does mole lives? I go kick down his door." He snapped in jealously as Beetle pointed the direction where he lives and then Grundel huffed and begin make his ways while dragging Beetle.

"Ooh! Ooh! Stop! Stop! What's going on? Where are we going?" He exclaimed struggling to get free.

"We go rescue Thumbelina from the mole." He replied making Beetle gasp in fright manage to make him let go.

"Mole? Are you out of your mind? I'm not going down there. Do you know what he does to the beetles? Do you have any idea what he does? He stuffs them, he stuffs them and he pins them to his wall." He answered swallow in fright but Grundel snatch him once more.

"Quiet! You will help me get Thumbelina back. I want to marry her!" He snapped as Beetle shook his head fast.

"Why don't you just go and marry another toad? Do you ever think about that? A pretty toad with warts and marry her." He suggests but Grundel huffed not liking that idea.

"I want marry Thumbelina!" He retorted angrily almost make his way but Set growled and grab his whip and whip at front of them stopping them making them yelp in startled realizing the completely forgot Set is still with them.

"SILENCE!" He snapped angrily putting his whip back on his belt having deadly looked coming up to them. "I just about had enough with you two with this idiotic nonsense getting tense of eating both of you! You two better get your brainless act together working to have a plan or you will find yourself working in my mine digging for this world for THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC MISERIBLE LIVES!" He growled making Grundel and Beetle tremble in fear.

"Yyes sir, but how will I get Thumbelina from the mole?" Grundel manage to ask as Set smirked calming his anger pulling out a vial with blood red color swirling.

"With this." He replied seeing both of them look puzzled as Set smirked more. "Observed." He snaps his finger making the red goblet appeared in the air as he took it and put water from icicles in and drops his vial in it as he snap having alive green leaf in his other hand. He pours it a little and with a flash the leaf was shredded shrinking b as Set drops the leaf watching it growing dying until it looks rotten and dead. He chuckled darkly looking at his goblet for a minute and then at them seeing them have shock and horror on their face.

"Here have a drink." He offered pushing his goblet to them but Grundel and Beetle back away fast from his goblet not wanting to drink it after what they saw in their own eyes. Set laughs evilly taking his goblet away as they sigh in relief.

"This is the vial my dear master has gifted me to complete my revenge. I will pour little drops in the cup at his wedding as it will soon be turn into his funeral." He explains making his goblet disappear while Grundel have scowl look with jealously.

"Him marries Thumbelina?" He strict as Set growled putting his vial back in his belt.

"You will have your bride soon but right now follow my order and stay on the schedule." He ordered. "Now get moving!" He barked making them ran fast to the direction the Beetle says as Set sighed softly having his breath in the air wrapping his wings around him.

"Zotz its cold." He muttered and then in corner of his eyes saw Cornelius blink. Set smiles deadly coming up until he was face to face with the prince seeing Cornelius face not moving. "I know your alive in there your highness hearing your heart beating, but not for long. Soon while I have the amulet in my grasp redoing the prophecy freeing my glorious Zotz and you and the rest in this world will be dead and be my slaves serving me your eternal life for my dark master." He smirked deadly walking a little as he turned and glance at Cornelius.

"Oh don't worry; you will see your love again in afterlife after I poison her during her wedding with Mr. Mole. Too bad you can't make it to her funeral your majesty. Adios!" He took off in the sky laughing cruelly as he didn't see the jitterbug kids watching the whole show trembling with fear hearing Set's plan and hid until Set was out of sight.

"They got the fairy prince. We've gotta help him." Gnatty spoke as they heard Cornelius is still alive in the ice while L'l Bee nodded agreeing.

"Come on guys, let's build the fire!" All the jitterbug kids took off towards the ice and find some woods to build the fire before it's too late.

_**Ashley's POV**_

For the rest of evening at Miss Fieldmouse place, Miss Fieldmouse still trying to convince Thumbelina to marry Mr. Mole but both of us disagrees of that idea as I know Thumbelina doesn't love him as he does. Miss Fieldmouse changes her outfit into her purple nightgown with night hat with white bow as she wore two pink fluffy slippers.

"All the same, we'll make a thrilling wedding." She walks up to the door making sure its lock before going to bed as I huffed crossing my arms.

"And why do you think Lina should marry Mr. Mole, he doesn't even know her. She's love the light and nature and he likes dark and dirt so how could it possible to live together? It doesn't match." I protest while Thumbelina nodded agreeing as Miss Fieldmouse locks the door smiling.

"Why it's a wonderful match!" She replied walking down twirling her dress a little. "Mr. Mole is the richest rodent for miles around. Educated, well-dressed, highly thoughts of." She came up to Thumbelina and shook her a little. "Never mind he can't see, that's all better." She finished as Thumbelina huffed and turned and glance at her.

"How could I possibly marry Mr. Mole? I don't love him." She retorted looking at the mirror as I nodded.

"He needs to accept her choice of what she wants and it's wrong to be married to someone you don't love wanting to spend the rest of your life with. It will cause the marriage to die down." I added but Miss Fieldmouse huff roll her eyes as I heard the music begin playing. _ Oh no. Not this song_. I thought knowing where this is going.

"Love? Love is what we read books about my dears." She replied and then she took off her hat reveling her hair tied up with purple and one strip cone and her purple nightgown wearing her blue underwear as she came up by the needle holder with a head on and then she begins singing. _Here comes the bride" Is a lovely little ditty. But marrying for love is a foolish thing to do. _ She sang taking the head off and put herself in it making herself having puffy dress as I roll my eyes knowing that not how it works on marriage. _Cause love won't pay the mortgages or put porridges in your bowl. _ She came up to Thumbelina having a needle out and click the end making her chin up a little. _ Dearie, marry the mole. _ She marches up to the hanging cloth as I saw Thumbelina having thoughts and the needle was landed by her. We watch her got in the white cloth making her look like a wedding dress making it come off and tied it around with the rope. _ True, it's not that he's not exactly witty. He blinder than a bat but at least his eyes are blue. _ She sang as I chuckle a little.

"Um actually, bats are not blind at all. They use echolocation and night vision to see in the dark and can see day." I replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She answered coming up by us singing more. _His breath may be alarming. But he's a charming for a troll. _ She sang grabbing out the makeup powder as Thumbelina grab the needle and looked at the mirror while leaning on the needle handle. _Dearie, marry the mole. _ She put the powder on her hard making her flinched and fling her hands out to get the powder off of her as Miss Fieldmouse went up by the door. _Romeo and Juliet were very much in love when they were wed. They honored every vow, so where are they now? Their dead, dead. Very, very dead. _ She sang while Thumbelina dance a little and twirl with the needle and sat while I huffed rolling my eyes not believing this watching Miss Fieldmouse walking down towards the flower pot with one white flower. _Poor Thumbelina, your brain's so itty bitty. I hate to seem a pest but I know what best for you. _ She sings grabbing the white flower and waves it a little coming up to her. _Just think of all the ways that you can decorate a hole. _ She wave the flower at Thumbelina face and she took it making her stop still holding the flower and making her take the needle and walk away having serious look. _ Take my advice, I'll bring the rice. _ She sang whacking the small silver coin with the needle hanging and then she jumps off her needle holder with her white cloth as well. _ Dearie, marry the mole. _ Suddenly all the small silver coins where fell out of the package above spilling everywhere as I yelp stumble falling on the ground while the small silver coins cover my legs a little while Thumbelina got on the chair stool. Miss Fieldmouse made her needle holder roll along the room with ice underneath while she twirl and did some tricks with the white cloth. _ Marry the mole. _ She put the white cloth on Thumbelina and wrapping it around her making look like a white dress and she got off her needle holder and places it on her head making Thumbelina stumble a little. _ Marry that mole! _ She sang as Thumbelina looked down as Miss Fieldmouse kicking the two small coins. _ M is for money, O L E. _ She finish singing did a pose while Thumbelina did the same and then caught the glimpse of her having second thoughts of marrying Mr. Mole as I groaned having my hand on my cheek on the rice while I look up at the ceiling.

"Can I get a little help here?" I asked pretending I was talking to God as I shook my head and flick some small silver coins off sighing softly.

_**Author's Notes: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going and this song, I never like this one as I don't like Beetle ball. Gasp! Now we all know what Set is planning to do and everyone and the world are in huge trouble! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Thumbelina characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Losing Hope

_**Chapter 17 Losing Hope**_

The next day Thumbelina and I decided to visit our bird friends checking them if their alright. Thumbelina was carrying the candle and the blanket while I carry some seeds and another blanket for Jacques. As we walked I notice Thumbelina having thoughts on what Miss Fieldmouse said about love yesterday while I shook my head hoping she doesn't believe that. As we reach there Jacquimo was in the same place as we left yesterday afternoon having snow on his feet while Jacques have his hat down sleeping with some snow. When we walked up Jacques yawned and shook some snow off of him and glances at us.

"Hey guys, sorry we didn't come yesterday. We were helping Miss Fieldmouse tidying up the house and lost track of time. But we brought you some seeds." I hold out a bag with seeds in it like he wanted as Jacques smiled shaking his feather more getting some snow out of him.

"Thanks Ash, and it's all cool." He yawned a little. "To be honest, I have never slept that long before and it felt pretty nice." I chuckle as he grabs a bag of seeds and begin eating. I also give him a blanket putting on his shoulder to keep him warm as he sigh and wrapped the blanket around him.

"Thanks again." He replied while eating some seeds. I sigh and look over seeing Thumbelina putting the candle down and went over and put the blanket on Jacquimo.

"How is he? Has he wakened up lately?" I asked as Jacques shook his head swallowing his seeds.

"No. He hasn't been awakening since two days ago." He answered still eating as Thumbelina heavy sighed closing her eyes.

"Please be warm dear friend." She spoke softly. "Please live." She spoke softly while Jacques smiled.

"Don't worry, like I told you he will wake up in any time now. Give him some time to heal." He took another seeds and ate it. "As far as we know he will be wake up in a flash and hit himself in the window. Trust me; all birds do that once a while mistake as an opened window nearly blind us." Jacques and I laugh a little but Thumbelina didn't still has glum look as she heavy sighed and turn to us while sitting by Jacquimo and tuck him in.

"Guys, do you think I cause so much trouble on all of you?" She asked wanting to know as Jacques and I look at each other and at her.

"No Lina, what makes you say that? You haven't given us trouble but excitement and adventure which it's awesome." I replied while Jacques nodded.

"Yeah and it brings out memories of our last adventure we had saving the world and fighting evil. Yeah good time, good times." He smiled his beak as I giggle but Thumbelina just sighed softly looking at Jacquimo and at us.

"Guys, I think I know and understand now." She spoke while Jacques and I look puzzled.

"What do you mean Lina?" I asked as she looked around.

"What I mean is, there's no place for this world for little people." She answered making Jacques and I more puzzled.

"Sure this is a place for this world for little people. What are you saying?" He asked still don't get it as Thumbelina heavy sighed.

"What I'm saying is, we cannot do impossible things." She replied. "Is that right Ashley? We can't do impossible things?" I sigh softly rubbing my neck a little trying to find right words.

"Well Lina, sometimes it's hard to do impossible things but if you set your mind what you want to achieve, it can turn anything into possible." I reasoned. "You just need to have faith." I added watching her head drop a little looking at Jacquimo having thoughts

"Well perhaps," She begins as we listen.

"Perhaps what?" Jacques asked as she breathed.

"Perhaps I should marry the Mole." She answered making Jacques and I have shock on our face as Jacques spill his seeds.

"WHAT?!" We both exclaimed seeing her nodded looking confident.

"He could take care of me, he could." She added having confident in her. "I will. I will marry the mole." She finished knowing she will but I shook my head thinking this is a bad idea, or should I say terrible, very terrible of what she's going to do. Then we heard someone moaning and looked down seeing Jacquimo waking up.

"You are joking? Tell she's joking." He moaned while our eyes lit up.

"Jacquimo?" Thumbelina and I spoke having smile on my face feeling relief of him alright.

"Marry the prince." He protests tipping his head a little looking at Thumbelina.

"Uncle, you're awake!" Jacques cried happily rush over to him and hug him while we did the same doing group hug but was stop hearing him groaning and hissing in pain.

"Oh sorry Jacquimo, we're so happy you're alright." I spoke as he groaned more looking at his wing.

"Its fine, I just have a thorn in my wing that hurts." He replied looking at his thorn wing as we look at it.

"A thorn? Well let me see." Thumbelina went over to his wing with a thorn in it as I follow studying it. "Oh my goodness." She replied as I look at it.

"It's not that bad. We just need pull it out like a selver." I replied but Jacquimo shook his head.

"No No! Its hurts when you touch it." He protests hissing a little as I turn to Jacques like is he serious while he shrugs his shoulder. I sighed and reach my hand over seeing him trying to move his wing avoiding me.

"Would you hold still you big baby, it will be out soon before you know it." I reach my hand to it but Jacquimo scream in hurt making Thumbelina flinch a little while I roll my eyes of his dramatic.

"I've haven't touch it yet." I spoke seeing him smile a little looking embarrassed reaching my hand and grab the thorn while Thumbelina stroke his wing for comfort.

"Okay on the count of three; one, two, three!" I yank the thorn out making him yell in pain for a second and sigh softly. I smiled while Thumbelina kiss his wing making it better.

"There see. All gone." I replied flinging the thorn out of the way as Jacquimo smile more looking at his wing.

"Ah! Now it will get better." He begins getting up.

"Uncle wait! Don't get up. You still need to rest." Jacques protest trying to make him sit down but Jacquimo didn't listen getting up fast shaking his head.

"No no we go find the Vale of the Faeries and the prince." He retorted stumble a little couple of time while Thumbelina giggle.

"Oh you silly bird, don't you understand?" She asked but Jacquimo didn't listen looking at both of us.

"Get on our back and we'll take you to the green forest." He instructs us as I thought it was good idea getting out of here but Thumbelina shook her head still having thoughts on marrying the Mole.

"Be realistic, Cornelius is gone." She protests as Jacques eyes lit up.

"What do you mean he's gone?" He asked as Thumbelina sighed sadly not want to talk about it as I breathed.

"He's dead Jacques. He was frozen in the lake while trying to find us." I replied making Jacques breathed looking at Thumbelina.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." He apologized while Thumbelina sighed nodded a little while I pat her back for comfort. Jacquimo on the other hand beamed happily not listening to any of us as he put his hat on.

"I will find the prince, remember..." He begins singing if you follow your heart trying to remind us while Thumbelina shook her head not want him to sing.

"Jacquimo don't." Thumbelina retorted but he didn't listen keeping singing.

"Uncle, listen to her..." Jacques spoke trying to help but this bird is deaf not listening to either of them as Thumbelina had enough.

"STOP! STOP IT JACQUIMO!" She cried as I breathed.

"Jacquimo please listen…" I begin but Jacquimo spread his wings out and took off.

Bon voyage_, Mi amie! _ He took off to the hole.

"JACQUIMO WAIT!" Thumbelina and I cried but Jacquimo didn't listen taking off in the sky leaving us alone.

"No. Jacquimo." Thumbelina cried softly got on her knees having tears on her face. I sighed sadly while Jacques shook his head and went by her having his wing on her shoulder.

"Listen, I'll go talk to him. I'll try to get him to listen to me and I'm sorry again for your loss." He put his hat on and spread his wings out.

"Be careful Jacques." I said feeling worried a little as he nodded. He soared in the winter sky leaving us alone.

"Jacquimo, stop torturing me." I heard Thumbelina spoke quietly with hint of sob as I walk over a little.

"Lina, he does have a point there, we should leave this place and find different shelter. We can have Miss Fieldmouse make us food for our journey and…" I saw Thumbelina shook her head and glance at me a little.

"Ashley, I'm going to marry Mr. Mole." She retorted but I shook my head.

"Lina, you don't have to marry him." I protest and then she got up quickly glaring at me.

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" She cried as I breathed never saw her mad before still have tears on her face.

"Yes you do have a choice. We can survive without being in this underground, you don't belong here." I protest but she huffed shook her head.

"Don't you get it?! Cornelius is dead and there's no hope! I'll never find my home. Mr. Mole will take care of me as I marry him." She snapped as I huff coming up a little.

"But Lina do you love him?!" I asked seeing her not saying anything while I sigh softly. "Lina, you have no idea your making a huge worst mistake in your life, if you marry him while you don't love him. The marriage will be disaster not only you but Mr. Mole as well. He doesn't understand what love really means." I explain seeing her shook her head crossing her arms not wanting to listen. "Lina, don't make a mistake as I did." I finished trying to convince her but she breathed.

"But he not like Grundel or Goth forcing you to marry him. " She retorted as I sighed softly.

"I know he not like them but he and Miss Fieldmouse are making you to marry him. This is worse than what Goth did trying to make me his wife." I replied but she huff more having tears on her face at me.

"THEN WHY HE LET YOU GO!? HE COULD'VE HAD A CHANCE! WHY DIDN'T HE?!" She screams as I breathed feeling my heart pain remembering why he did it.

"Because he loves me." I replied softly seeing Thumbelina sighed sadly wiping tears with her fingers.

"Then he should've force you to be his wife if he's loves you that much." She retorted but I shook my head fast.

"Lina, you don't get it. Love is supposed to be make someone happy accepting their choice no matter how hurt they are. Goth understands and accepts my choice listening to his heart. He loves me so much that he sacrificed himself saving my life and I almost lost him." I finished feeling my tears coming seeing Thumbelina breathed.

"I don't understand." She answered as I sighed sadly.

"You will understand soon Lina and realize you're making a mistake." I replied as she sighed begin walking.

"I'm still going to marry Mr. Mole." She spoke as she walked to tell others the news leaving me alone as I got on my knee feeling more pain in my heart remembering deeply of Goth sacrificing himself saving my life disobeying Zotz of his love for me. I begin to cry softly letting my tears drop on the giant shield clinching my amulet.

"Oh Goth, I miss you so much." I spoke softly looking up at the sky still crying feeling my heart having wings flying out in the sky being free and heading back to the jungle while I wonder if Goth has same feeling as I'm having right now, missing me badly imagining him looking at the same sky. I look down still not understanding this feeling I'm having knowing it will never work out between us but I can't get this feeling hurt and torn in my heart.

"What is wrong with me? I don't understand." I spoke quietly wiping my tears from my cheek as I sighed sadly getting up picking up the candle and walked out catching up Thumbelina.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. This is not going very well with Thumbelina and my OC as Thumbelina is going to marry Mr. Mole having her hope loss as my characters feeling are torn not understanding why missing Goth. Stay tuned for the next chapter where it's going to be thrilling and excitement! I don't own Thumbelina characters except OC and Goth belongs to Kenneth Opel and Bradel entrainment. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Wedding gone wrong

_**Chapter 18 Wedding gone wrong**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

Jacques manage to catch him up seeing him still all happy and cheerful singing if you follow your heart like original as Jacques flew over and got in front of him.

"Uncle we need to talk." He begins but Jacquimo shook his head.

"No no Jacques, we're on a quest to find a Vale of the Faeries and the prince like I promised." He tried to pass him but Jacques block his path making Jacquimo huffed and they both landed on the branch. Look _neveu,_ we don't have time to talk while we're on a very important mission. Now here's the thought I came up to make things go fast; we'll go separate to ask some more animals direction and…."

"ENOUGH UNCLE!" Jacques shouted making Jacquimo silence while Jacques huff a little. "Uncle please, can you listen once a while? Cornelius is dead frozen and no one is going to help us giving us direction to the Vale of the Faeries." He replied seeing his Uncle breathed but he shook his head.

"No there always someone there to help us Jacques and I believe Cornelius is not dead. Have hope in you and I promise Thumbelina I will find the Vale of the Faeries. "He strict no wanting to believe Jacques words while Jacques heavy sighed shook his head. Then suddenly they saw a shadow looming above causing both to gasp in startled and Jacques have his eyes huge knowing who shadow belongs to.

"Oh no, Set!" He hissed. "Get down!" He pushed Jacquimo quickly to the knothole making Jacquimo taken by surprised.

"Jacques what in the name…?"

"Shh!"Jacques hissed having fear on his face as they both peek a little seeing Set landed in the snow growling softly seeing his breath in air looking around. Before Jacques and Jacquimo could blink a demon shadow appeared out of nowhere cause them to gasp in fright seeing the shadow demon bow down saying something in ancient language that sounds nasty and malicious making Set smiled cruelly.

"Excellent, the plan is working out perfectly. Make sure they still create the diversion for the Faerie soldiers having this winter forever season with no sun shining on this land." He snarled and the shadow demon bow respectfully and vanish while Set sighed softly and grab out a vial with blood liquid glancing at it smiling deadly.

"Soon, I will have my revenge and take back what's rightfully mine from that brat." He chuckled darkly placing his vial back in his pocket vest. "Soon Zotz will reign this world turning it into eternal darkness and enslaving everyone in this world and my first slaves will be this country having everyone dead." He cackled evilly making Jacques and Jacquimo breathed feeling terrified of his sinister plan and then Jacquimo accidently let the snow fall on ground making little sound. Set growled and turn making the two birds hid inside trying to avoid him feeling their hearts pounding hard. He hums and sniffs a little looking around once more and then their relief he took off in the sky growling darkly and they waited until they didn't see him anymore. Jacques and Jacquimo breathed coming out of their hiding as Jacquimo turned and glance at him.

"That, was, a huge bat." He breathed looking terrified as Jacques nodded.

"That's Set I was telling you about almost destroying the world unleashing his dark master." He replied while Jacquimo huffed.

"So that's how winter comes fast skipping autumn and summer." He crosses his arms having scowl look. "That _païens_." He added shook his head while Jacques sighed.

"We need to go back and warn Ashley for his coming before he gets the amulet and…." He stops suddenly having thoughts of Set plans making his eyes huge breathed. "Oh no." He manages to say making Jacquimo puzzled.

"What is it my boy?" He asked as Jacques turn and glance at him.

"Uncle, Set is going to kill everyone underground along Ashley during the wedding and the vial he has I believe its poison. He's going to poison Thumbelina Uncle!" He cried making Jacquimo gasp in horrified.

"Oh this is a very very bad day." He replied while Jacques nodded.

"Uncle I want you to continue to find the Vale of the Faeries and find the fairy soldiers and tell them Set's plan." He replied spreading his wings.

"What about you?" Jacquimo asked.

"I need to go back and warn Ashley and her friend of his sinister plan and put a stop to this sending him back where he belongs." He answered while Jacquimo sighed.

"Then be careful my boy and go and warn Thumbelina and the rest, I will continue this quest finding the fairies and put an end to this nonsense." He replied spreading his wings out. "Follow your heart my boy and warn your friends and the rest." He added making Jacques smiled his beak nodded his head.

"You two and be careful out there Uncle." He spoke and then they both soared went separate ways as Jacques head back to the Mole's home fast as his wings could carry him hoping he's not too late to save them.

_**Ashley's POV**_

When Thumbelina told the news she will marry the Mole him and Miss Fieldmouse were so pleased to hear that they decided to have the wedding today. Mr. Mole send out invitation to his rodent and bugs friends to come to the wedding while Miss Fieldmouse, Thumbelina and I helped preparing for the wedding which it makes me despise since this is a terrible mistake for her getting married to the one she doesn't love and the wedding decoration is horrible, having it underground looking like a church but the problem is, there no light to shine through the color glass window. But what is worse than any of that is the dress Miss Fieldmouse had made for us to wear for the wedding. For being a bridesmaid I have to wear a skinny dirty green dress and long sleeves with puff on each shoulders and a huge bow on my chest same color as the dress. Miss Fieldmouse helped me fix my hair up brushing it hard making me flinched in pain and she tied my hair up into a two braids making it go round on my head. After she finished helping me the dress was so tight on me I couldn't even move my body having difficulty breathing.

"Now turn around." Miss Fieldmouse instructs having excited in her tone. I waddle a little trying to move groaning in pain seeing her smiling.

"You look beautiful for her wedding." She beamed.

"I can't breathe!" I manage to cry out trying to move more. "I can't even move." I added but Miss Fieldmouse didn't listen having her both hands on her mouth looking like she's trying hard not to cry still smiling.

"It's perfect." She squeals as I heavy sighed.

"Miss Fieldmouse why this is a big deal for Thumbelina to be married?" I asked wanting to know tumbling a little seeing her smile more

"Oh this is a big day for her and she's very lucky to wed the richest rodent in the world as she'll keep him company telling him stories and sing to him making him happy all the time." She replied as I shook my head.

"Well does it make Thumbelina happy?" I asked while she tsks rolling her eyes.

"She will be happy when they are married." She answered but I shook my head more.

"No you're wrong, she will never be happy with him. Don't you see she doesn't love him?" I protest but once again she shook her head.

"I believe she understand marrying for love is foolish thing to do that it can't do anything but lead to their death." She replied and I huff having enough of her opinion about love that I march up but stop suddenly almost losing my balance.

"Miss Fieldmouse, you don't know she's making worst mistake in her life. Marrying someone she doesn't love and they don't know each other." I manage to waddle a little and glare at her. "You need to understand love will bring happiness in our life and joy one another." I added trying to steady myself. She heavy sighed.

"She will love him like she promised making Mr. Mole a happiest rodent he ever live having her tell stories and sing for him for now and forever." She answered and I remember her very well of doing this because the money Mr. Mole promised.

"It's about the money deal is it? You're just doing it for Mr. Mole so he can reward you for his money of his wants." I replied seeing her face turn to scowl backing a little.

"Just get ready for her wedding and be there in ten minutes sharp!" She snapped walking out as I huff of her stubbornness. Then I heavy sighed and looked myself in the mirror looking ridiculous wearing this shook my head.

"I hope Lina understands soon of her huge mistake." I spoke softly looking at my amulet. "Not making the mistake as Goth did with me." I added feeling my heart pain once again missing him hoping he's okay while I'm away. A couple minutes later the wedding had begun have all moles from everywhere sitting on their seat as I walked down the ile first waddle a little feeling embarrassed having same flower as Thumbelina has but its blue with red dots everywhere. I manage to make it through and manage to sat down beside Miss Fieldmouse all dressed up for the wedding looking happy.

"Oh I love wedding do you?" She asked me but I ignored her not wanting to talk to her since she's the one that did all this convincing her to marry him. Then the wedding march begin playing as all of us turned and saw Thumbelina coming in the ile wearing the wedding dress that I remember having two braided hair sticking out wearing a flower with white veil behind and wore a Royal French outfit that I have never liked making the dress looking dull on her and she has a same flower as I have but its pink with yellow dots. I watch her as she glance at the ring for a second and then she begin marching up going to give in to Mr. Mole. And then she stops suddenly looking trance and glance at the audience seeing her all loving reaching her hand out making the audience puzzled as I know she's thinking Cornelius but Reverend, the old mole having them marry them clear his throat.

"Mr. Mole, will you take this woman to be you lawful wedded wife?" He asked making Thumbelina go out of her trance and continue to march almost there. I know where this is going as I pray to God to give her strength and have her realize she's making a mistake. She stops suddenly and looked at her ring Cornelius gives her in trance again seeing her smiling softly. _ Come on Lina, come on._ I thought seeing her smiling more at her ring but them Mr. Mole clears his throat cause her to snap out her trance again.

"I do." He answered truthfully making her turn sharply seeing Mr. Mole looking happy but she didn't pay attention to him looking at the candle wax seeing her looking at it loving as Reverend clears his throat looking at the bible and Thumbelina.

"And Thumbelina, do you take this Mole to be your lawful wedded husband?" He asked while Mr. Mole glance at her beaming waiting for her answered. I watch as Thumbelina having thoughts for a moment while Reverend glance at the bible. "Speak up." He spoke and then Thumbelina glance at him having the answer right away glaring at him.

"Never." She answered as I breathed feeling my face turning to smile knowing she understands.

"What?" Reverend asked looking up from his bible.

"Never." She answered once more making Reverend looking stunned.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked acting if that wasn't supposed to happen never to have this problem.

"I cannot marry Mr. Mole." She replied making all the audience gasps in horrified but for me I smiled happily knowing she's finally making the right choice. "I don't love him." She added making Mr. Mole looking stunned and hurt a little looking at Reverend.

"What?" He breathed while Miss Fieldmouse beside me huff.

"Thumbelina!" She snapped having her hands on her hips and before I could get up we heard someone yelling coming from above and before I could blink a roof broke seeing Grundel crashing in with his foot cause everyone to scream in startled while Thumbelina gasp glancing at him not expecting him to be here.

"You?!" She almost screams while I groaned in annoyed.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!" I snapped trying to get up but the dress was holding me down as I struggle to get up. "Curse this dress!" I growled and then I manage to get up hard having my dress ripped bottom showing my legs a little.

"I marry her!" I heard Grundel spoke seeing him smiling loving having his arms out expecting her to jump in but Thumbelina huffed and smash the flower on ground having enough of him following her.

"NO!" She retorted making Grundel breathed putting his arms down. "I NO MARRY YOU I GO HOME!" She march pass him but Grundel grab her arm roughly.

"NO!" He snapped gripping her arm tightly as she struggle to get free.

"Go away!" She cried trying hard to make her let go but he still grip her tight as I quickly came up and rush to them.

"Let her go!" I scream trying to pull his arm off but he push me hard on ground causing me to fall on ground making everyone talking loudly screaming as Mr. Mole having scowl look wanting to strangle that toad. He was about the march to him but suddenly we heard a deadly growl as I breathed knowing that growled making everyone silence as Grundel tremble in fear still gripping Thumbelina.

"Oh no." I muttered force to glance up seeing a familiar demon bat flying down from his roost. "Set." I manage to say softly seeing him swooping down having scowl look with his orange red eyes flared.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going and one more thing…YES! Thumbelina is not going to marry Mr. Mole listening to her heart! But, gasp! This can't be good. An old enemy is here face to face with the heroine and the next chapter is going to be thrilling don't go anywhere! I don't own any Thumbelina characters except OC and Goth belongs to Silverwing. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	19. Chapter 19 Escaping from Set's Grasp

_**Chapter 19 Escaping from Set's Grasp**_

"ENOUGH!" He roared angrily landing hard on the ground glaring at Grundel making everyone wimped as Grundel let go Thumbelina still trembling. She quickly went over by me having fear look on her face seeing Set march over to Grundel and grabs his neck roughly.

"You idiot! You're supposed to let them get married!" He growled making Grundel smile nervously shrugging his shoulder.

"I guess I forgot the plan boss…"

"SHUT UP!" Set snapped dropping him hard on ground and saw Mr. Mole having puzzled look and fear mix.

"Plan? What plan?" He asked demanding as Set chuckled smirking calming himself.

"Why have you and her get married of course." He replied tipping his hat a little but Thumbelina shook her head still hid behind me.

"But I don't love him." She manages to protest making him turn and smirked more showing his black teeth.

"Of course you don't, it's such ashamed you don't want to be married, Thumbelina." He replied smoothly making Thumbelina gasp in fright but I glare at him having my arms out protecting her while clinging on my amulet seeing him glance at me smiling sinfully. "My my Ashley, it's such a wonderful to see you again and you haven't much changed since our last encounter." He replied darkly while my facial didn't change but feeling puzzled.

"How did you get out from the underworld? I've seal you and your demon friends for good!" I snapped seeing him sigh softly looking at his claws.

"Oh my dear, Zotz has ways to get what he wants. " He replied walking a little making the crowd nervous scooted back from him. He glance at the crowds smirking and then he snarled showing his black teeth making everyone scream in startled while Set laugh darkly finding this amusing. "Since Zotz has been, generous with me he has giving me another chance to go to the upper world where I can take what's rightfully mine." He growled darkly as I glare at him.

"You won't get away with this; I will send you back where you belong and I'll make sure you stay there and never set your filthy claws on this upper world." I threatened as Thumbelina nodded behind me.

"And Prince Cornelius will come and rescue us." She added as Set chuckled rolling his eyes a little.

"Oh sure the fairy prince, being frozen dead in the snow remember?" He asked seeing Thumbelina eyes lit up breathing and sighed sadly having her head down. "Oh you poor thing, is such ashamed you don't have enough time together with your true love being taken away by toads, leaving you alone surviving the brutal winter snow and now you have to marry Mr. Mole for you to survive. " He cooed speaking like a father coming over to us. "I can change all that." He added as I breathed seeing Thumbelina have thoughts.

"Lina don't listen to him! Don't listen to anything he says!" I protest and Set growled darkly and to my shock Thumbelina came out of her hiding.

"You can change all that?" She asked softly and Set smiles.

"Yes my dear, I can help you get your love back and have your dream come true." He replied and he stroke her hair with his claws cause her to shudder.

"What? I thought you said she will marry me." Mr. Mole protested looking betrayed as Grundel shook his head.

"No she marry me!" He snapped as Set chuckled darkly glancing at both of them.

"You pathetic fools. Don't you see any of you hold her heart? She wants the one that has her heart and he beats you to her making both of you stupid enough to try to win her heart." He replied smiling cruelly and I saw Mr. Mole looking hurt but hid it giving him cold glare while Gurndel huffed but hasn't take his eyes off Thumbelina. Set sighed and then he flicks his hand to revel a red goblet in his hand and glance at Thumbelina.

"What I have here is wishing water; anything you wish with your heart desire will make it come true." He spoke softly handed her his goblet and she took it breathed looking at the water.

"Lina no! Don't drink it!" I cried but she didn't listen still glancing at him.

"If I wish and drink this, Cornelius and I will be together and live happily ever after?" She asked having hoped in her eyes while Set smiles softly but in cruel way.

"It will be more than that. Much more." He answered and I saw Thumbelina looked at her cup breathed and close her eyes making her wish.

"Lina don't drink it." I spoke desperately but Set shook his head having his head on her shoulder.

"No! Drink my wishing water; it's the only way to bring your true love back." He snarled having his hand on his shoulder.

"He's lying!" I cried.

"How do you he's lying? He might be telling the truth. This is the only way to put out my torturing." She retorted looking at the goblet sighing softly and I saw Set smile sinfully without her seeing as I gasp.

"Lina I known him well. He's deceiving you and if take his offer he will get what he wants! Lina is this what you want to do? Listen what your heart is saying…"

"SHUT IT!" She shrieked causing me to gasp softly while all crowds gasps. "I'm tired of everyone telling me to listen to my heart and telling me love is in some books. It's impossible! Everything is impossible and you broke your promise!" She yelled angrily and glance at the cup. "This is the only way to bring him back." She took a deep breath and places the goblet up to her lips as I breathed.

"LINA NO!" I cried seeing Set smile wickedly having his orange-red eyes flared but suddenly we heard someone screaming from out of the tunnel making all of us turned seeing familiar robin flying in fast.

"STOP THE WEDDING!" Jacques cried zooming in fast passing me towards Thumbelina. She yelp in startled and drop her goblet on ground having the water spill everywhere causing the crowd once more gasp. Then the water turn to black ink and it touch Thumbelina's flower and to my horrified it sizzled up all rotten dying until its dead. Jacques on the other hand was catching his breath smiling his beak.

"I made it." He answered while Thumbelina and I glance at him looking puzzle as he took deep breath. "He's going to poison you, Lina. That water is poisoned." He gasp while the crowd and I gasp in horrified as Thumbelina cover her mouth having her face paled.

"You want to poison Thumbelina?!" Grundel almost shouted and I saw Set growling having his eyes flared once more looking savage.

"I hate when someone spoil my ending." With flash he grab Jacques by his throat cause him to gasp fast choking while Set snarled deadly.

"You will be the first to offer your heart to Zotz with everyone in here will sure to die." He growled dangerously making all crowd wimped looking at each other having their horror face and Mr. Mole marched up trying to hide his fear.

"You sir, have no rights to keep us here and kill us…."

"SILENCE YOU FAT RODENT!" Set shrieked dropping Jacques and saw one mole try to escape but he grab his whip out and flicks it making the mole yelp getting back to his seat.

"No one is leaving this wedding! All of you will be sacrificed your heart to my master and I swore to him I will NEVER FAIL HIM AGAIN!" He yelled while Thumbelina grab my arm looking terrified.

"Ashley I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. Your right about him and thank you and Jacques for saving me." She breathed while I nodded as Jacques flew by us without Set seeing.

"What do we do? We can't let him kill everyone here, their innocence." He breathed as I grab my amulet from my neck.

"I know what he wants and I got an idea." I replied fast and hold my amulet out seeing Set about to ripe the mole heart out.

"HEY UGLY!" I shouted getting him attention seeing him turn his head sharply.

"Look what I have? Is this what you want?" I snapped and saw his eyes flared breathed.

"Give me the amulet girl." He snarled darkly as I grab Thumbelina's hand.

"Then why don't you come and get it?!" I challenged him and pull Thumbelina along. "Mr. Mole gets everyone out of here now!" I cried as Thumbelina, Jacques and I ran fast out of the wedding while the music begins playing loudly. All three of us breathed running for our lives while Set begin chasing us. Then suddenly Beetle appeared out of nowhere behind the giant accordion smiling.

"Haha! Hiya toots…" I growled and punch him in the face hard before he could say anything falling down.

"WE'RE NOT YOUR TOOTS FLEABAG!" I snapped angrily as we ran more.

"I know a way out of this tunnel, follow me!" Jacques flew ahead of us as we ran follow him running more while I looked back seeing Set flying in fast while Grundel ran along seeing everyone else ran while I groaned in annoyed.

"They never listen." I muttered and looked ahead seeing another tunnel ahead hoping they make that way while we go the other way.

_**Third's Person POV**_

Cornelius yell falling out from his icy prison tumbling down until he was hit almost close to the edge with baby jitterbugs follow him and glance down seeing Thumbelina, Jacques and Ashley running fast.

"Thumbelina." He breathed feeling his heart lifted with joy seeing her alright and then saw Set flying in fast while Grundel ran along.

"SHE MARRY ME!" He cried desperately while Cornelius have scowl look getting up.

"That's the bat and the toad we been telling you about." L'l Bee cried and all of them flew down fast and Cornelius stopped the entrance getting his sword out.

"We meet at last giant bat and Mr. Toad." Cornelius snapped having his attack mode one while Set snarled.

"Fairy prince? You killed him!" Grundel snapped glaring at Beetle while he looked shocked. Set on the other hand snarled darkly and charged.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY BOY!" He was about to push Cornelius out-of-the-way but Cornelius swipe his sword on him cause him to shrieked in pain with his shoulder cut a little. He glance at his should see little black blood oozing out of him and breathed glaring at Cornelius.

"You will not harm Thumbelina!" Cornelius threaten pointed his sword at him while the kids jitterbug giving him nah nah face. Set looked out in the tunnel and smile deadly to them making the jitterbug kids tremble a little. He perks his claws to his lips and whistle loudly and all his shadow demons and bats flew out of nowhere hissing deadly passing people behind making some scream as all the demons flew ahead towards the tunnel Ashley and her friends took making Cornelius gasp having horror look on his face.

"Thumbelina!" Cornelius scream almost ran but the shadow demons stop him dead hissing at him while Set tsks.

"Ah ah ah prince, you're not going anywhere." He snarled grabbing out his sword from his belt while Grundel nodded.

"You killed him!" He encouraged him while Set gives him nasty glare.

"Shut up!" He snapped. "The party is just getting started your highness and I can't let you miss it." He smiled wickedly making the jitterbug kids wimp hiding behind Cornelius while he didn't show any fear.

"Bring it!" He challenged as Set laugh evilly.

"WITH PLEASURE!" He charged at him with his sword out and Cornelius blocks his sword with his as the jitterbug kids flew up and they begin swordfight while everyone watch.

_**Author's Note: How was this one so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! This is getting more epic people as now Cornelius and Set battle with swordfight and who will win?! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Thumbelina characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


End file.
